Dxd: Bahamut Is Unbreakable
by flameclawsxx
Summary: You all know the gist, a random teen is Inserted in the world of dxd as the older sibling to the main character, this has been done so many times it hurts, But now, it's my time to shine, and Ryu Hyoudou must take on the world, and challenge that faggot Sirzechs to a 1v1 as per the request of the dragon in his head. (Si-Oc) (Self Insert) (Fairly Op Oc)
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

I do not own Dxd, Only the oc and any 'new' sacred gear I have created.

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Powerful Entities Talking" **(Such as dragons and angry gods who are shouting)

**[Boost]: Ddraig**

**{Divide} Albion**

**-?- : ?**

**=?= : ?**

* * *

A couple stops in front of a large water fountain, the black-haired female of the two quickly skips forwards and looks back to the other.

"Can I ask you a question?" The girl asks. "In honor of our first date there is something I would like you to do."

"T-To commemorate this special moment." She stutters as she looks towards the ground.

"Sure, ask away." The male shrugs with his hands inside his grey hoodie, his short and spikey brown hair ruffling slightly under a sudden breeze.

The girl smirks viciously. "Would you die... for me?"

"Bitch, no." The brown-haired male scoffs as he lazily flings one of his hands out of his hoodie's pocket. "Pocket sand."

The girls leans back and grunts, covering her eyes as several grains of said substance gets in her eyes. "Ugh- DAMNIT!"

The boy casually brings a hand back and punches her right in the jaw causing her to stumble slightly to the right.

"ARG-" he then brings up his other fist and unleashes a brutal haymaker that clocks her right in the face, knocking her unconscious.

He sighs and turns away, slowly walking away from the prone girl, the now warbly purplish swirls in the sky just being a minor annoyance to him now.

"Damn fallen." He sighs. "Should have gone for the pervert."

**'Are you sure that you knocked her out?'**

"oh yeah, she's out like a light, I had to hold back so that second punch didn't cave her skull in... though her jaw is probably broken now."

**_'KYAHAH! Dumb bitch! She actually thought MY host would actually fall for her that quickly?!'_**

'It was a damn good way to kill some time though...'

The boy bumps into some sort of clear forcefield and scoffs, raising a hand to it.

As his fingers touch it, a gauntlet made of silvery metal appears on his hand, it has sharp claws for fingers, with black dull spikes going over each knuckle probably granting greater punching power, on the back of the hand, is a large black gem that seems to consume whatever small light is granted by the nearby lamp posts, up the rest of the arm, are layered pieces of armor made of the same silvery metal as earlier, but with two rows of black spikes going down the center.

**-Breakdown-**

The black gem flashes and the world seemingly shatters, the purple sky replaced by a crisp orange sunset.

The teen takes a deep breath and smiles before continuing on his way, leaving his 'date' out cold in the middle of the park with a broken nose and jaw.

He lets out a content sigh. "Oh, how did this all begin?"

* * *

'it's dark... and warm...'

This is T̸̴̶̸̵̸̵̸̶̴̸̵̵̵̸̵̸̸̷̴̷̶̸̸̶̵̴̶̴̵̵̶̶̸̵̷̸̵̴̴̶̴̸̷̷̶̴̷̷̷̵̵̴̷̴̴̶̶̵̸̵̷̸̷̵̵̴̷̴̸̶̶̷̴̵̷̶̵̵̵̶̴̵̸̶̵̶̵̷̴̶̴̷̸̶̷̸̴̷̵̶̶̸̴̶̷̷̴̷̶̶̵̷̷̴̸̷̴̴̸̴̸̸̸̶̴̴̴̸̵̷̷̶̸̷̴̷̷̸̸̸̵̷̶̵̷̵̴̷̸̷̶̷̴̸̶̶̷̷̵̷̵̶̴̶̷̵̵̵̸̵̴̴̵̷̵̷̷̴̶̵̶̸̶̶̸̸̶̴̶̸̸̶̷̶̷̸̷̷̶̴̷̷̸̶̸̵̶̵̷̵̶̸̸̷̸̷̷̸̷̴̷̸̵̴̷̶̷̶̴̴̶̶̸̴̸̶̴̵̴̵̷̴̴̷̸̵̵̸̶̶̸̸̷̷̸̴̴̶̶̶̸̸̶̴̵̶̵̸̵̸̴̷̶̷̸̸̶̸̸̸̶̶̸̸̴̸̵̶̷̶̴̵̶̷̵̷̴̶̸̷̷̴̵̸̸̶̸̴̴̶̷̴̵̷̸̴̶̵̷̵̶̵̶̷̵̴̷̴̷̵̷̶̷̴̵̷̶̷̶̵̵̴̴̵̷̵̴̶̷̶̵̵̵̸̵̸̵̸̴̷̵̶̵̷̸̷̶̷̶̴̶̷̵̷̸̴̸̸̴̶̴̴̵̵̴̷̵̷̵̴̴̵̸̷̴̶̸̶̷̷̴̷̷̸̴̴̵̷̷̴̷̵̷̸̵̸̸̴̴̸̵̸̷̵̵̶̵̶̷̶̸̸̸̴̵̸̵̴̵̶̶̶̷̵̸̴̷̵̴̷̴̷̴̶̵̸̴̴̷̸̵̵̷̶̴̶̵̴̶̷̴̴̶̸̵̴̶̴̵̵̴̶̵̴̵̶̶̵̵̷̵̴̵̵̸̷̷̶̵̷̶̴̸̷̴̸̷̵̸̶̵̷̸̷̷̷̴̶̴̸̷̵̵̴̶̶̸̶̷̵̷̸̷̸̷̸̵̴̶̷̷̴̴̸̶̵̴̴̷̷̸̴̷̸̸̵̶̷̶̵̵̶̴̸̶̸̵̴̶̵̷̸̸̸̵̴̶̸̴̵̴̸̷̶̸̵̸̴̸̵̵̶̶̵̵̷̵̷̶̵̷̶̴̶̵̷̷̷̶̴̸̷̴̶̴̵̸̶̴̶̶̶̸̵̴̵̷̷̵̴̷̸̷̸̸̴̸̵̴̸̸̵̷̷̴̸̴̶̸̵̸̴̴̶̴̴̷̶̷̴̸̶̴̴̵̴̵̴̷̸̸̶̴̴̶̵̴̷̸̸̵̸̴̶̸̷̷̸̶̶̵̶̷̷̵̴̴̵̷̸̷̸̴̴̷̸̸̵̶̸̸̸̸̶̵̶̷̶̶̷̵̸̵̴̵̴̵̵̸̸̴̷̸̷̸̶̷̵̶̵̸̸̸̸̵̵̶̷̶̶̴̶̶̴̸̷̴̶̵̶̴̶̸̴̶̶̴̴̶̸̸̴̷̵̴̴̴̴̶̵̸̸̷̴̷̵̷̸̷̷̸̶̸̴̶̶̴̵̸̵̵̵̴̵̶̴̴̸̸̶̵̴̷̴̵̵̶̶̵̸̷̵̸̷̵̷̸̶̷̴̵̶̶̴̴̷̶̵̶̸̵̴̷̷̴̷̶̵̸̸̷̴̸̸̴̴̶̵̵̵̵̵̴̵̸̵̶̷̶̷̷̵̴̵̴̵̷̶̴̸̸̵̶̵̶̴̷̶̶̶̷̵̸̵̴̷̸̴̷̷̴̸̷̶̵̷̴̴̵̷̴̵̸̴̷̴̴̷̷̶̶̷̴̵̸̵̷̶̵̵̶̴̵̸̷̴̷̴̴̶̴̵̶̵̵̵̵̷̴̶̴̸̶̸̶̸̷̵̵̵̷̸̷̴̶̸̷̴̵̷̵̷̸̴̶̶̸̴̷̶̷̷̷̷̷̵̷̷̷̷̷̸̸̸̵̷̴̵̷̴̴̵̵̶̸̵̵̵̸̴̶̸̴̸̶̸̷̸̶̴̝̿ö̵̸̶̸̶̷̶̸̴̸̴̵̴̸̴̸̴̴̴̵̸̸̴̸̶̷̴̴̸̶̷̸̵̶̸̸̶̶̷̶̴̵̶̴̴̷̵̶̸̵̸̸̶̵̶̶̶̶̶̵̸̸̴̸̷̵̸̶̵̶̴̸̸̶̶̵̷̵̷̶̶̴̶̴̵̷̷̵̶̸̷̶̵̷̵̴̵̴̷̴̷̴̵̸̴̵̸̴̸̸̸̶̷̴̷̷̵̷̶̷̸̵̵̶̷̶̵̴̴̷̷̸̴̴̸̵̶̵̵̴̸̴̷̸̷̶̸̵̶̷̷̷̸̶̴̸̷̴̷̸̴̷̵̷̴̵̴̷̶̵̷̷̸̶̶̷̸̴̴̴̸̶̴̵̵̶̸̴̶̶̷̸̷̵̷̶̶̸̴̷̶̶̶̴̴̶̷̶̴̵̸̶̶̸̴̴̴̴̸̵̸̸̷̸̶̵̵̴̶̷̴̷̵̵̶̷̸̴̵̵̷̵̸̵̶̷̸̶̵̶̸̸̴̴̷̵̷̷̴̸̷̴̷̵̷̵̸̴̶̸̶̵̷̷̷̴̷̵̵̷̸̸̷̵̷̶̴̵̴̷̵̵̷̶̶̵̵̶̶̵̴̷̶̵̴̴̵̵̴̸̶̷̴̵̴̵̷̵̴̴̵̶̷̷̶̷̶̷̴̵̶̴̶̵̵̷̵̷̸̴̸̶̵̷̶̸̵̵̷̷̷̸̷̵̵̷̷̴̸̴̴̴̴̴̶̴̸̸̶̷̵̶̴̸̶̵̷̸̶̴̵̸̴̸̵̸̸̶̵̴̸̸̸̶̸̴̴̴̴̵̶̴̶̸̵̵̸̸̵̷̶̵̶̸̶̵̷̷̸̴̴̵̶̴̸̸̵̴̶̷̶̸̴̸̷̷̶̴̸̵̵̸̵̵̵̷̷̸̷̷̵̸̵̸̶̵̷̸̶̴̶̴̴̵̸̶̷̴̷̸̷̸̴̷̶̴̵̶̷̴̷̸̴̴̵̵̷̷̶̶̸̶̵̷̴̵̶̸̵̴̴̴̶̷̶̷̵̵̴̶̷̶̵̷̵̵̵̸̷̴̵̴̴̷̷̸̸̷̸̸̵̵̶̸̵̴̶̷̷̸̷̴̸̷̸̷̶̵̶̴̶̵̴̵̷̶̶̶̷̷̷̸̵̶̸̴̸̸̶̶̵̸̷̶̵̴̸̶̵̶̶̶̴̸̵̶̵̴̵̸̷̴̴̶̴̵̸̸̶̸̶̸̷̷̷̷̵̴̷̴̶̴̷̵̴̵̶̵̵̷̵̷̶̴̷̶̷̴̸̵̸̷̵̸̷̷̴̴̴̵̶̸̸̵̶̷̷̴̵̷̶̵̷̶̴̷̴̸̸̴̸̸̵̴̶̷̸̷̵̶̴̵̵̷̷̵̸̸̵̶̶̵̸̶̵̵̷̶̵̴̶̴̵̷̸̷̸̴̶̵̵̴̶̶̸̸̵̶̷̶̸̶̷̷̸̶̴̵̸̷̷̷̴̶̷̷̵̴̵̸̴̵̸̷̵̸̷̷̸̵̷̴̸̴̸̵̵̷̸̸̶̸̶̵̵̵̶̵̸̷̸̵̶̸̷̸̴̸̶̵̴̷̸̷̶̵̵̴̴̵̵̸̴̴̴̴̶̸̸̶̷̵̶̸̵̶̵̷̴̸̴̵̷̷̶̷̶̶̴̴̴̷̶̶̵̴̴̷̶̶̷̴̶̴̷̶̷̴̶̸̸̵̶̸̶̴̵̷̴̶̷̷̵̴̵̷̴̸̴̴̴̸̴̵̸̶̶̵̴̸̵̴̵̵̵̶̸̸̶̵̸̸̷̸̸̸̸̸̷̷̵̷̴̷̶̵̴̵̷̸̸̶̶̵̷̷̵̶̶̴̷̵̸̴̷̷̸̴̶̸̷̴̵̶̶̵̴̵̶̴̸̶̸̶̴̶̷̴̴̵̴̸̷̷̸̶̷̷̵̵̶̴̷̵̴̶̶̵̸̵̵̴̵̶̷̷̴̷̴̸̸̴̸̴̴̵̸̴̷̵̶̸̶̸̵̵̴̵̶̶̴̸̶̵̶̴̸̷̸̵̶̷̸̶̵̴̶̵̷̷̸̸̵̴̶̸̷̵̴̴̷̵̶̴̵̷̸̷̶̷̴̶̵̶̷̵̸̶̷̶̵̷̶̸̶̷̶̴̷̶̷̸̷̸̷̸̶̸̵̷̷̷̴̵̶̵̷̷̵̵̶̸̷̷̴̴̵̵̸̶̷̵̸̶̸̴̷̶̶̵̸̴̴̶̶̷̴̵̷̶̸̷̶̶̸̶̷̶̶̵̷̸̵̷̵̶̴̵̷̶̷̶̷̶̸̶̵̸̸̵̵̶̷̴̷̷̵̷̷̸̷̴̵̵̴̴̵̸̶̸̴̴̶̷̷̵̷̵̵̴̴̶̵̷̸̸̵̸̶̴̷̷̸̶̴̴̷̴̷̴̷̵̶̴̶̵̷̴̵̴̸̴̸̷̸̶̶̸̶̷̸̴̸̸̸̶̷̷̸̴̴̷̷̵̴̷̶̷̶̵̸̵̴̴̷̸̶̸̸̴̶̶̸̴̵̸̷̵̸̵̸̴̶̵̴̸̷̴̷̵̶̶̷̸̴̴̴̵̴̸̶̵̴̵̷̵̴̸̷̷̷̴̶̷̵̴̷̴̴̶̷̴̴̷̶̶͉́͆m̷̵̴̷̷̷̷̴̷̴̷̴̸̴̶̶̸̵̵̶̸̶̷̴̸̷̴̵̸̴̵̸̴̵̵̶̸̴̷̴̷̸̶̴̸̷̶̸̷̵̵̷̵̷̵̶̶̵̸̶̷̶̷̴̶̶̸̴̶̶̸̵̴̷̵̵̸̷̵̷̴̸̴̷̵̸̵̵̴̶̸̸̷̵̶̸̷̶̸̷̷̸̴̵̶̴̷̵̷̴̴̷̴̶̵̵̴̴̶̶̸̵̵̴̶̸̷̷̸̵̷̶̵̸̴̴̴̴̷̴̶̷̵̴̶̴̵̸̴̵̷̴̵̶̵̵̸̵̶̷̵̴̶̶̸̵̴̷̸̸̴̵̷̵̵̶̵̴̵̶̸̶̶̴̶̵̷̴̷̸̶̵̶̶̸̷̷̷̷̷̷̶̴̴̴̵̶̴̶̶̸̸̴̷̷̸̷̸̵̸̴̸̵̵̷̵̵̷̸̶̴̴̷̶̷̴̴̸̴̴̷̵̸̵̷̷̶̸̸̶̸̸̶̵̷̶̴̶̵̶̸̵̶̵̶̵̴̴̷̵̶̸̷̶̵̵̸̵̸̶̵̷̷̷̶̸̶̷̶̴̷̸̸̷̵̵̷̴̵̴̷̶̷̸̴̸̵̷̵̷̷̵̶̶̴̵̸̴̵̶̴̵̴̷̵̶̵̶̴̷̷̵̶̵̸̴̴̸̴̸̸̸̶̴̸̶̷̷̵̷̴̵̶̷̷̷̴̶̸̵̷̴̸̶̶̴̵̸̶̸̶̸̶̷̶̸̷̵̵̶̶̵̴̴̶̷̵̴̶̵̵̷̸̵̶̴̷̴̵̴̵̴̵̵̴̶̸̵̷̶̵̸̸̵̶̸̸̵̷̷̴̷̵̶̷̵̷̴̷̸̸̸̶̴̷̷̶̵̶̷̴̸̵̸̶̷̵̶̸̴̸̷̷̷̷̴̷̵̸̶̷̴̵̸̸̵̶̵̶̶̶̶̵̵̸̶̷̶̸̸̸̶̸̸̵̵̸̷̵̴̷̶̴̴̶̷̴̷̷̵̶̴̸̸̶̵̸̴̵̷̵̷̴̴̸̸̷̴̵̵̸̶̵̵̴̴̷̸̸̵̵̸̸̵̵̶̶̵̸̸̴̵̴̴̷̵̴̸̶̸̵̴̸̵̵̵̷̴̷̸̸̵̸̸̶̶̴̶̶̵̷̴̶̵̴̸̴̶̷̴̴̷̶̶̵̵̵̶̷̵̵̸̶̶̴̷̴̷̵̴̴̷̶̶̴̴̶̶̸̸̴̸̴̸̵̴̵̵̷̴̶̵̷̶̷̷̸̷̶̸̶̵̸̷̸̴̴̶̵̶̸̵̷̶̵̷̷̷̴̷̴̶̸̵̷̴̸̶̸̶̷̸̵̸̶̶̵̸̴̸̶̸̶̶̴̵̸̴̸̷̴̴̴̸̸̶̷̷̵̸̸̶̵̷̴̷̶̶̴̸̵̷̴̵̶̶̸̴̵̸̷̸̴̸̴̸̷̴̷̵̶̷̶̵̸̵̷̷̵̶̷̷̶̴̵̶̵̸̷̴̶̶̷̴̶̸̷̴̸̷̷̶̸̷̸̸̴̸̵̶̵̶̵̴̸̵̴̴̴̸̶̸̵̶̶̴̵̵̷̶̷̴̸̶̶̵̷̵̸̷̵̷̷̴̸̵̷̴̷̷̷̶̴̶̵̶̶̶̶̶̸̵̵̴̶̵̵̷̶̷̷̶̷̸̸̸̶̵̵̸̶̸̵̴̵̵̵̴̵̵̵̸̵̶̵̷̴̸̵̴̸̷̵̴̷̶̶̶̸̷̴̷̶̵̴̴̵̷̸̶̷̶̸̴̷̸̷̸̶̸̴̶̸̵̶̵̶̷̵̸̸̷̴̵̷̷̷̷̴̵̴̴̵̴̸̵̷̵̴̵̸̴̴̸̵̸̶̴̷̸̴̶̶̴̴̴̶̷̴̷̵̴̷̸̸̵̸̷̸̴̷̵̷̶̴̵̸̷̴̴̶̷̵̵̸̷̷̵̷̴̴̸̷̴̵̴̵̵̷̸̷̷̷̴̴̶̷̸̶̸̸̷̵̸̶̶̶̵̸̵̶̴̶̷̶̷̷̵̸̸̴̸̷̴̵̸̶̵̸̸̶̸̷̴̴̷̴̴̷̷̵̹̈́a̶̶̷̶̷̵̴̶̸̸̸̷̷̴̴̸̸̵̵̷̴̸̷̷̴̸̸̶̴̴̴̵̴̴̶̵̶̷̵̵̷̵̴̸̸̷̶̴̴̵̵̴̵̴̶̷̶̴̴̵̷̴̸̴̸̶̶̴̶̸̷̷̸̶̴̶̸̷̵̵̷̸̶̴̴̸̶̸̵̵̸̶̴̶̴̵̷̴̴̸̸̷̷̸̴̷̷̵̸̵̴̴̶̵̵̵̴̴̸̸̶̷̸̸̴̴̶̸̸̵̴̴̵̵̴̴̷̵̶̷̷̷̶̸̴̴̶̶̶̵̵̴̸̸̶̷̷̸̴̷̶̸̴̸̴̵̴̷̶̶̷̵̸̷̶̷̷̷̷̷̵̵̸̷̵̶̸̵̵̷̸̶̵̵̷̵̶̷̴̵̵̷̸̵̵̴̸̴̷̵̴̵̸̵̶̵̴̶̴̶̷̴̸̶̸̷̸̶̴̷̶̶̶̴̷̴̷̸̴̸̵̵̶̶̵̸̷̴̸̸̷̷̵̸̶̷̸̴̷̵̵̸̷̸̶̵̷̸̸̷̷̶̶̴̶̷̶̸̵̵̸̵̶̸̷̵̵̴̶̶̷̶̶̵̵̷̶̴̶̵̵̴̸̷̴̷̴̷̸̴̵̸̵̸̵̷̸̴̷̷̸̷̴̶̶̴̸̸̸̷̴̶̶̶̶̵̸̷̷̴̵̵̵̵̶̸̸̴̶̵̷̵̵̵̸̷̸̸̴̴̴̵̷̷̵̶̷̸̸̶̴̵̸̷̸̶̷̴̴̴̷̴̷̶̵̷̴̵̸̴̵̶̴̵̴̵̶̵̸̵̷̴̷̸̷̶̴̴̴̶̵̵̷̸̵̶̴̷̵̷̵̶̴̴̴̶̶̶̸̷̵̶̸̷̶̶̴̷̸̶̶̵̶̵̴̶̷̶̸̴̵̸̴̶̶̷̵̵̸̶̵̵̸̵̸̵̴̸̷̶̵̵̵̴̷̴̸̴̴̴̸̶̵̸̴̵̷̷̵̵̸̶̷̴̸̸̸̵̵̷̴̸̶̷̷̵̶̷̵̷̸̶̸̷̶̸̶̵̶̶̴̸̷̶̸̴̵̶̸̷̵̶̶̸̷̶̵̴̶̵̸̶̶̵̸̷̵̷̸̶̶̶̵̵̵̴̸̶̵̸̴̸̵̵̴̸̶̸̶̴̸̸̵̶̵̴̷̴̵̸̷̸̸̴̸̸̷̶̷̴̸̵̸̶̶̸̶̷̶̸̵̸̷̸̶̴̶̴̶̵̵̴̸̷̶̴̶̸̵̷̷̶̵̸̵̸̶̵̸̴̸̷̴̶̶̸̷̸̸̴̵̵̴̶̴̵̸̵̵̸̶̴̴̴̵̴̵̴̶̵̶̵̴̴̵̶̵̸̸̵̴̸̴̵̴̴̷̴̶̶̷̸̴̸̴̵̶̴̴̴̵̴̴̴̸̴̸̸̴̷̶̷̷̵̸̸̷̴̷̴̸̸̸̶̴̸̵̵̸̶̴̷̴̴̴̷̵̷̴̴̵̸̶̶̵̵̶̶̸̸̶̵̷̶̶̸̵̸̷̵̷̴̴̴̵̵̷̶̴̸̸̸̸̵̷̸̴̶̵̵̴̶̴̸̷̵̴̵̵̸̷̴̴̶̶̵̷̸̸̵̵̵̶̶̴̴̸̴̴̵̴̴̴̴̷̵̶̶̵̵̴̷̸̸̷̶̴̶̵̷̸̶̷̸̴̴̸̴̶̶̶̴̴̵̶̶̶̵̴̶̴̴̸̷̴̶̷̶̸̸̸̴̷̶̴̶̸̸̸̶̶̸̷̵̵̶̸̷̶̷̴̷̶̸̸̴̵̵̸̶̴̷̷̴̸̶̶̷̷̴̵̴̸̵̴̷̵̴̵̷̷̸̵̷̴̸̸̷̵̵̷̶̶̴̶̵̶̴̵̸̶̴̵̴̸̷̴̴̸̶̶̵̵̵̸̵̷̷̵̶̷̴̸̴̴̶̵̸̸̴̶̸̵̴̶̶̷̴̵̵̸̸̶̸̶̴̴̸̴̵̷̴̷̸̷̷̵̵̵̵̶̴̴̸̷̸̷̶̵̴̶̸̸̸̵̷̴̸̵̶̸̸̸̸̵̸̴̴̷̴̷̵̵̸̵̷̶̸̶̶̵̸̵̷̴̷̶̷̷̵̵̸̸̸̷̵̶̵̸̷̷̴̷̸̴̷̷̴̶̵̸̷̸̵̷̷̵̷̵̵̸̴̴̴̶̶̶̴̶̸̶̵̶̸̷̶̷̸̷̶̵̴̸̴̴̵̵̷̵̶̷̶̵̷̵̷̸̵̵̸̴̷̴̶̵̸̴̷̸̶̷̴̵̴̴̴̴̵̵̴̷̶̴̸̸̷̵̵̴̸̸̵̵̴̸̸̴̴̵̸̷̴̵̷̸̵̷̸̵̶̴̴̸̷̸̵̴̸̸̸̷̷̷̴̶̸̶̸̵̴̷̸̸̵̸̸̶̸̸̵̸̷̵̴̸̷̴̴̶̷̵̷̴̸̶̷̶̴̴̵̵̴̴̵̸̶̴̸̷̶̵̸̴̷̴̵̴̴̵̵̴̸̶̸̸̷̸̵̷̵̸̷̸̵̸̷̵̸̷̷̵̴̶̸̶̸̵̸̸̶̶̷̵̷̷̶̴̷̴̷̵̷̶̷̸̸̶̴̷̵̴̴̷̷̷̶̝͑̉s̶̵̷̴̸̸̴̸̵̵̷̵̷̸̵̶̵̷̷̸̴̶̵̸̶̶̵̷̵̸̶̷̷̶̵̸̵̷̸̷̶̶̵̶̶̷̸̸̸̸̵̷̴̵̷̴̶̶̸̷̵̷̵̶̵̶̷̴̸̷̴̴̷̴̷̸̵̵̶̶̸̸̵̵̶̷̸̵̴̷̵̶̶̴̷̴̴̸̴̵̴̴̶̸̶̶̵̷̵̷̵̵̸̴̸̸̴̴̷̴̷̴̶̸̴̷̵̷̵̷̶̷̷̵̷̷̸̶̸̴̴̴̷̸̶̴̷̶̴̵̵̴̵̶̷̶̶̶̷̵̶̷̷̵̵̶̷̸̷̶̸̸̷̴̴̶̵̵̷̶̵̵̴̴̵̷̷̷̸̵̶̷̶̵̴̶̷̴̸̷̵̴̷̸̷̸̵̴̸̴̷̶̷̸̷̷̴̷̴̸̷̵̵̴̸̵̴̴̷̷̸̷̵̸̵̶̸̴̷̴̵̵̶̵̶̸̶̶̸̶̵̷̴̷̷̴̴̷̵̵̶̵̴̶̶̷̶̵̸̷̶̸̴̷̵̶̷̵̴̷̸̸̸̵̵̷̵̴̴̴̸̵̷̷̴̴̶̶̶̶̶̷̷̵̴̷̶̵̴̸̷̵̴̶̶̴̶̴̶̷̶̴̴̵̷̷̶̶̸̷̴̵̸̴̷̵̴̷̸̷̴̴̸̷̸̷̵̴̸̶̵̷̴̴̶̷̸̸̶̵̸̷̴̵̴̴̶̶̶̸̵̷̷̴̵̸̴̸̵̷̵̸̴̸̵̸̴̸̵̴̵̷̷̶̶̵̵̷̷̴̶̴̶̸̴̷̸̴̴̴̷̷̷̷̶̶̵̴̶̵̷̵̵̴̷̵̸̴̵̸̶̴̵̶̶̵̶̶̸̴̵̴̸̶̷̵̴̶̸̴̶̷̷̵̶̴̶̸̷̶̴̸̶̶̴̶̵̸̶̴̶̷̸̶̸̸̸̶̴̷̴̷̴̶̷̷̴̴̸̴̵̴̴̶̷̵̶̴̶̷̸̵̷̵̷̸̶̴̸̷̶̸̴̴̴̷̴̴̴̸̷̶̵̸̸̸̷̶̵̷̷̶̸̴̷̶̵̸̸̵̸̵̵̶̶̵̴̸̶̷̷̴̴̵̷̴̶̵̷̶̶̶̵̴̸̵̵̶̶̶̴̷̷̴̴̶̸̴̷̴̶̷̸̵̷̶̴̵̴̸̴̵̷̶̸̴̶̵̷̶̸̸̶̸̴̵̵̶̶̴̸̸̵̸̷̵̸̸̸̶̵̷̷̶̶̶̴̴̴̷̷̶̸̸̷̸̷̸̸̵̸̸̸̷̷̵̸̶̶̸̸̴̵̶̸̵̶̷̸̴̴̴̵̸̸̵̸̴̴̷̶̴̸̴̴̸̸̸̸̶̵̶̷̴̷̷̶̷̵̷̸̷̴̷̶̴̷̵̷̷̵̴̶̸̵̸̷̷̵̴̶̴̸̴̴̴̶̴̵̴̸̶̵̸̸̶̶̶̸̶̴̷̴̴̸̷̶̸̷̶̶̶̵̵̷̶̶̷̶̷̶̶̶̴̴̸̵̴̸̵̷̵̵̶̴̸̵̴̷̴̷̶̴̴̵̴̶̵̷̷̷̷̴̷̵̴̵̴̶̸̵̷̵̴̶̶̶̷̵̶̴̴̷̶̷̸̴̶̶̸̸̴̴̸̸̴̶̸̵̵̷̴̶̵̷̴̸̶̸̸̷̶̵̶̴̸̴̴̵̷̸̷̶̸̵̵̸̷̶̵̴̸̶̶̴̸̷̸̸̶̶̵̵̸̸̵̴̸̴̷̸̴̸̸̷̸̶̸̷̶̶̷̵̸̷̷̷̴̴̴̶̸̷̷̵̴̶̵̵̵̶̸̵̷̴̶̴̴̷̴̷̴̸̵̵̶̶̸̵̵̵̸̴̶̷̸̶̴̵̶̶̷̸̴̶̶̴̴̶̶̵̶̸̴̷̵̶̶̷̵̷̶̴̶̶̴̶̸̵̶̶̴̸̶̸̸̸̶̸̸̸̴̴̵̶̶̷̸̶̶̴̴̶̷̵̵̵̶̵̴̸̴̸̷̸̵̵̸̷̵̴̷̴̸̸̴̶̸̵̷̶̸̷̸̸̵̷̸̷̷̵̗͛ ̸̶̸̴̷̶̶̶̷̷̴̸̶̷̵̸̶̸̵̶̴̴̴̵̸̶̸̶̵̵̸̴̴̶̴̶̸̶̴̸̶̵̸̵̷̷̵̴̴̴̸̵̴̸̸̵̵̷̸̷̴̴̷̶̶̸̵̶̶̵̴̴̶̸̵̵̷̸̴̵̸̴̵̴̵̸̷̵̸̷̷̵̷̵̴̶̸̷̷̵̶̷̵̷̸̶̵̴̴̸̸̴̷̵̷̷̸̸̷̴̶̶̴̴̷̸̸̶̵̶̴̸̵̶̷̵̷̵̷̶̸̸̸̸̶̴̸̷̶̸̸̵̷̶̷̷̴̸̷̷̵̸̷̶̷̷̸̸̸̵̸̸̸̷̴̵̴̵̶̸̶̶̸̷̷̵̵̸̴̶̸̷̴̸̴̷̴̶̸̵̶̴̸̸̵̵̶̶̷̶̸̵̴̸̶̶̴̵̶̸̴̴̴̸̵̴̷̴̴̴̵̸̴̵̶̶̴̴̸̸̶̸̴̵̴̸̴̶̷̸̷̸̵̸̷̸̶̵̵̶̴̶̶̸̸̸̶̶̶̴̵̵̴̴̷̸̴̴̶̷̴̴̸̷̸̶̵̷̸̸̸̴̴̵̸̴̷̷̵̵̸̶̴̸̵̴̸̸̷̸̵̵̴̵̵̷̵̵̵̶̶̸̵̴̴̵̵̸̵̵̵̸̸̴̶̸̶̵̵̶̵̶̵̶̸̸̷̵̵̴̴̷̴̶̸̵̴̸̸̶̷̷̴̸̵̸̷̴̶̸̴̶̸̵̴̸̴̵̷̷̶̶̶̷̴̴̵̵̴̷̷̶̴̷̸̴̸̴̴̸̷̷̶̶̸̴̴̶̵̸̴̶̷̴̶̴̶̵̴̵̶̷̵̶̶̶̵̸̷̴̶̵̷̶̶̸̶̷̶̸̵̷̸̵̷̷̷̵̴̵̶̷̵̵̶̸̵̴̴̸̴̵̴̴̶̸̶̷̵̸̸̴̵̵̷̶̴̶̷̸̷̴̶̸̷̸̵̵̷̵̷̷̴̵̶̶̴̶̸̸̵̷̸̴̷̸̶̸̴̸̴̶̸̵̸̶̴̴̵̸̵̴̴̵̷̵̶̴̴̷̸̷̵̴̷̵̷̷̴̷̷̶̴̴̸̵̴̴̸̵̶̷̵̸̵̸̸̵̷̶̶̸̴̵̶̴̵̴̷̷̸̵̸̶̴̷̵̷̴̶̵̴̷̶̴̷̴̵̴̸̷̶̴̷̶̷̷̵̷̴̶̸̴̴̸̶̷̴̴̸̵̵̶̷̵̵̶̴̷̶̷̸̸̸̷̴̸̵̸̵̶̸̵̶̴̴̷̸̷̴̴̴̵̸̵̵̶̶̸̸̵̸̵̶̶̷̸̵̵̸̸̶̷̸̴̷̸̶̴̸̵̸̸̸̷̶̷̴̴̴̸̵̵̵̶̶̸̸̶̴̶̸̷̸̴̸̶̸̶̸̶̴̴̶̴̸̶̷̸̶̵̵̷̶̸̶̸̵̴̸̵̶̸̵̴̶̸̵̵̶̸̵̶̸̶̷̷̷̷̸̵̴̴̸̶̸̷̴̸̴̶̸̴̴̶̴̵̷̵̵̶̸̷̴̴̵̶̸̷̶̶̵̵̴̵̵̵̸̸̷̷̶̷̸̶̶̷̶̶̴̷̷̴̴̶̷̸̶̵̸̶̵̸̷̵̶̶̴̷̵̵̵̶̵̴̷̶̶̸̶̵̶̶̷̶̷̷̶̴̷̴̷̵̷̸̷̶̴̸̴̴̵̶̸̷̶̶̸̸̴̴̵̵̸̶̶̵̶̵̸̸̴̵̴̴̵̴̶̶̵̶̷̸̵̵̸̴̵̶̴̶̴̸̴̴̸̴̵̵̴̸̷̵̴̷̸̸̷̸̶̶̸̷̶̶̵̸̸̷̴̷̵̴̸̵̶̵̵̴̶̶̸̶̶̵̵̴̶̴̴̵̷̷̵̴̴̴̶̸̸̵̴̸̵̵̸̷̷̴̸̵̸̶̷̵̴̷̴̵̶̵̵̵̶̸̶̴̵̵̶̴̷̷̴̷̷̷̷̵̶̵̴̶̸̶̸̴̸̵̷̷̵̷̶̶̸̶̷̶̶̵̷̶̶̶̵̵̴̴̶̴̴̶̴̵̴̶̷̵̵̷̴̶̴̴̵̴̴̴̶̷̸̴̷̵̸̶̶̶̵̵̴̸̵̶̷̸̶̴̵̵̵̴̷̷̷̶̸̷̸̷̶̸̴̸̸̷̶̵̶̷̸̸̶̸̴̴̶̵̸̵̷̴̵̸̸̷̷̶̶̶̴̸̶̷̵̴̷̶̷̷̵̵̶̴̵̸̸̶̶̶̴̶̷̵̵̷̷̴̵̸̶̴̵̵̴̵̵̴̵̸̵̶̷̷̴̵̴̵̷̷̸̵̷̶̵̶̷̸̸̶̴̵̴̷̵̸̸̷̵̵̷̴̶̷̵̸̵̵̸̸̸̴̴̵̶̶̶̴̴̸̸̷̵̶̷̷̸̴̴̴̵̵̴̴̷̵̷̶̷̷̴̸̸̴̷̷̶̷̶̵̶̵̷̴̶̷̵̵̵̴̵̶̸̸̶̶̷̶̴̷̵̵̷̵̷̸̷̵̸̶̵̸̶̸̴̴̴̴̵̶̶̵̷̷̷̴̷̴̸̴̴̸̶̵̸̷̴̷̷̵̶̷̴̸̷̵̶̸̸̵̵̸̸̶̵̸̸̴̵̸̵̶̶̴̴̵̸̷̶̴̸̷̷̴̴̵̶̷̵̶̸̸̵̸̶̴̷̷̸̴̵̸̸̷̶̸̶̸̵̷̶̷̶̴̶̶̷̴̶̷̵̴̷̶̷̸̸̶̶̴̴̸̶̶̴̶̷̸̴̸̶̴̴̷̶̵̵̷̸̸̷̴̴̸̷̷̸̸̷̸̴̵̶̶̷̶̴̵̸̸̴̵̷̸̷̸̴̷̸̷̵̸̸̶̶̸̴̵̷̶̶̸̷̶̶̷̸̸̵̴̷̴̵̸̶̶̷̷̵̴̸̵̵̶̶̵̵̶̴̴̷̷̸̶̶̷̶̷̷̴̵̷̸̶̸̸̵̴̷̸̴̴̴̸̴̷̸̶̴̷̶̴̴̷̷̷̶̴̸̷̷̵̶̴̷̴̴̷̶̷̸̶̵̷̶̸̷̴̵̸̶̴̵̵̸̷̵̴̶̵̴̸̵̷̶̴̴̴̵̸̸̶̴̴̷̸̷̴̵̴̪̥̎̿J̸̷̴̴̸̸̶̸̸̵̸̸̵̵̵̸̸̷̸̵̸̵̴̷̵̴̸̷̵̷̸̶̷̷̸̵̷̴̶̸̶̶̵̶̴̴̴̶̸̸̵̴̷̶̶̵̵̵̶̶̴̸̴̷̶̵̵̷̷̷̸̵̴̵̸̴̵̷̶̶̸̵̸̴̸̴̷̴̷̷̸̴̵̶̷̷̷̴̶̶̶̴̶̶̴̵̶̶̷̸̶̵̴̸̸̵̷̵̸̸̷̶̷̷̶̷̶̵̵̷̷̷̴̸̸̷̵̵̸̵̸̶̵̷̴̶̷̸̸̷̶̶̴̵̵̸̶̸̵̶̶̸̸̷̷̶̶̶̷̶̵̴̶̸̶̴̶̴̵̸̶̶̵̵̷̵̷̴̷̸̴̶̴̸̴̷̸̶̴̴̴̶̵̷̶̵̶̸̵̷̵̶̸̵̷̴̴̷̶̴̶̸̷̶̴̶̶̸̷̷̷̸̴̷̷̷̴̸̴̵̸̶̷̴̶̴̸̸̴̸̴̷̴̵̶̴̷̵̵̴̸̶̵̸̷̶̶̶̴̶̵̴̴̴̸̸̸̵̷̴̷̷̴̸̷̷̵̷̸̵̶̶̴̴̴̶̶̷̶̴̶̴̷̷̴̶̸̸̸̷̴̶̶̶̶̸̶̵̴̴̶̸̶̵̸̴̵̸̵̵̴̶̷̶̶̵̵̴̶̷̸̶̴̶̷̴̴̷̴̶̷̶̷̷̵̶̷̴̴̸̴̵̶̸̷̵̷̵̷̴̴̵̷̸̶̷̴̶̶̸̴̷̸̸̸̵̵̵̶̸̷̶̴̶̵̴̸̴̵̷̴̷̸̸̸̸̸̷̸̸̶̵̸̷̸̶̴̵̵̴̵̸̷̵̴̵̸̷̶̷̶̸̸̴̷̴̸̸̶̶̷̴̵̴̷̸̴̷̴̷̷̴̸̴̵̶̵̷̶̷̵̸̶̶̶̸̴̸̶̷̵̵̴̶̵̴̵̵̵̷̵̸̸̴̶̵̶̸̷̷̸̶̸̵̶̵̴̴̵̸̸̵̶̴̸̷̸̵̴̷̶̴̶̵̵̶̵̵̴̵̶̶̴̷̷̵̷̴̴̴̴̴̶̴̶̶̴̵̶̸̸̸̶̵̵̶̵̸̴̷̷̷̴̷̵̴̷̴̴̵̶̸̴̴̷̸̴̸̵̷̵̴̶̶̶̷̵̶̸̸̶̶̴̸̸̴̵̴̸̵̶̵̷̸̴̵̴̵̸̴̶̷̷̷̸̷̵̴̸̵̷̶̴̴̶̵̵̵̴̵̴̷̷̸̴̷̷̴̷̶̶̴̴̵̸̴̷̸̸̸̶̶̶̵̵̴̴̵̴̷̵̶̵̴̵̷̷̸̶̴̵̷̵̷̸̵̵̸̴̸̶̵̶̷̶̵̷̵̸̸̵̵̶̸̶̶̶̶̸̷̷̵̶̴̶̷̴̸̷̴̶̴̵̶̷̶̸̴̵̴̶̵̸̷̵̷̸̵̵̶̴̶̷̴̶̶̸̸̸̷̸̶̴̴̴̴̵̶̵̸̴̶̷̸̷̸̵̵̸̶̶̶̴̵̴̶̶̸̵̴̶̶̶̷̵̵̴̶̴̶̵̵̶̶̵̵̴̶̶̸̷̶̵̸̷̸̶̸̵̷̶̷̴̴̶̵̶̶̴̴̵̸̸̸̸̶̶̷̷̶̵̸̸̴̷̷̵̵̸̶̴̴̸̷̷̵̶̶̸̵̸̷̶̵̶̸̸̵̵̸̷̸̵̷̸̴̴̵̵̴̴̶̴̵̵̸̸̵̷̴̸̸̷̶̶̶̷̸̷̴̴̷̶̷̶̶̸̴̸̵̸̵̵̵̷̵̷̶̴̶̶̵̶̴̶̴̷̴̶̷̶̶̸̵̷̴̴̵̴̵̴̷̸̸̵̷̷̵̴̷̵̵̵̶̶̶̴̸̵̴̴̵̴̶̸̵̸̷̷̶̵̵̵̵̸̷̶̸̴̵̵̷̴̶̵̶̸̷̴̶̷̵̴̷̵̷̴̴̶̷̵̴̸̷̸̶̵̵̶̶̸̸̵̴̶̵̶̶̸̸̸̶̸̶̴̵̵̴̴̸̸̵̷̶̴̷̵̶̷̶̶̴̸̶̷̸̶̵̷̴̶̶̴̸̵̷̷̵̴̵̵̵̷̶̶̸̶̷̵̸̵̴̸̶̸̴̶̴̶̷̵̶̷̸̸̷̷̷̷̶̴̶̴̷̴̵̴̷̷̷̸̷̷̷̶̴̸̶̷̴̸̸̵̶̷̴̴̴̴̴̵̷̵̴̶̶̸̷̷̸̵̴̷̴̸̵̶̸̵̶̵̸̴̶̴̶̶̸̶̵̸̸̸̸̵̷̶̶̶̵̵̴̷̷̶̷̶̸̷̵̵̴̶̴̵̶̶̷̵̵̷̴̴̸̶̴̶̷̴̷̸̴̷̸̸̸̷̴̸̵̶̷̶̵̵̷̸̴̶̶̶̵̶̷̵̶̵̸̴̸̶̶̷̶̸̵̶̶̵̶̶̵̵̸̴̵̴̴̸̷̸̴̸̵̵̷̸̷̴̴̸̷̸̶̴̶̵̶̶̷̷̶̸̶̵̵̸̴̶̵̶̷̵̶̵̸̵̵̵̷̷̵̶̶̵̶̶̶̷̷̶̸̵̶̵̸̷̴̷̷̴̴̴̵̶̴̬̌͠o̶̸̴̵̶̸̸̴̸̸̶̴̷̷̸̵̷̷̴̸̴̸̶̵̴̷̷̷̸̸̵̶̸̵̸̶̴̴̸̵̸̵̶̵̶̶̶̵̸̶̶̶̵̵̸̸̷̸̸̴̶̴̸̴̸̶̶̵̶̸̵̶̴̷̴̶̵̶̸̴̵̷̷̴̴̵̶̵̴̷̷̵̴̶̵̸̵̵̵̷̸̴̸̸̶̷̸̶̵̵̴̴̵̷̵̸̸̷̴̵̷̴̴̸̴̴̵̴̷̸̷̷̷̶̵̵̵̴̵̸̶̸̴̸̴̴̷̴̷̴̸̵̶̸̵̸̸̷̸̴̵̶̵̵̵̷̷̴̶̶̸̸̸̷̵̵̸̸̸̶̶̵̶̶̷̴̵̴̴̶̸̸̸̶̶̵̶̵̴̸̴̴̷̴̴̴̵̶̵̸̵̵̸̸̵̶̸̷̵̴̷̵̸̷̵̵̴̷̴̸̵̵̵̴̵̷̷̸̸̴̵̷̸̷̴̴̸̴̴̷̸̵̴̴̷̴̷̵̶̴̴̶̴̸̷̶̶̵̴̴̵̴̵̴̴̴̸̴̵̵̷̶̸̴̷̸̴̴̸̸̴̴̸̶̶̵̶̴̴̷̴̵̴̸̵̷̸̸̶̶̶̷̴̶̵̷̷̵̷̸̸̸̸̸̴̴̶̶̸̵̷̷̵̴̶̶̵̶̶̶̴̸̷̷̴̸̷̸̸̴̷̸̶̸̵̴̶̷̸̵̷̴̵̶̸̸̵̴̵̶̶̵̴̷̷̷̶̶̷̶̵̴̷̶̴̵̵̷̸̷̴̴̷̷̷̷̸̴̸̵̴̷̷̷̴̶̴̶̷̷̴̸̶̶̴̸̶̴̸̵̸̶̴̸̷̴̵̸̴̴̴̷̴̴̸̵̵̸̷̷̵̸̸̷̷̷̶̵̷̸̸̸̵̵̷̷̶̴̸̴̸̵̵̸̵̸̵̴̵̸̶̶̴̵̴̴̸̶̵̶̵̸̴̶̵̵̸̵̵̴̶̸̷̵̸̷̵̷̴̶̷̵̴̶̷̴̶̶̸̶̴̸̸̵̴̶̸̴̸̵̴̵̵̸̴̷̶̸̴̷̵̶̴̶̷̵̵̷̶̷̶̵̶̶̵̸̸̸̷̷̶̸̷̸̴̴̷̸̵̸̵̵̷̸̸̸̷̴̵̶̶̷̴̷̴̵̶̴̴̶̶̶̸̸̶̵̶̸̷̸̴̵̵̸̷̷̷̶̸̷̵̷̸̵̶̵̵̵̷̵̵̷̴̶̵̴̴̴̴̴̷̷̶̴̵̴̸̵̸̵̴̴̵̶̴̴̶̶̴̸̸̸̸̸̴̵̶̴̶̶̸̷̶̶̴̴̶̵̶̴̶̵̶̸̸̵̷̴̸̵̶̶̴̵̷̶̵̴̴̴̵̶̴̷̸̷̵̶̵̸̶̴̸̴̷̶̷̷̶̴̶̷̵̸̷̸̶̵̵̶̷̷̴̴̵̵̸̶̵̶̸̷̶̸̵̶̵̴̶̷̶̴̵̶̷̶̶̶̵̵̶̸̷̸̶̶̸̶̸̷̸̶̸̶̷̸̷̵̶̶̴̶̵̵̵̶̷̵̸̷̵̴̷̵̷̵̶̶̷̸̶̴̸̵̸̶̵̸̶̴̴̶̴̴̵̷̴̴̴̴̴̸̴̴̵̴̵̵̴̴̵̸̷̸̸̶̵̸̴̸̴̶̶̵̶̵̶̶̶̷̵̷̵̸̴̸̷̴̸̵̸̶̸̶̵̸̶̴̴̴̷̶̶̴̴̴̴̶̷̶̷̴̷̴̷̶̷̴̶̸̴̶̵̵̷̴̶̶̶̵̵̶̴̶̴̷̸̶̴̸̴̴̸̸̵̶̴̴̴̴̶̸̸̴̷̷̴̴̶̴̴̴̵̶̷̵̴̶̵̴̶̸̶̷̵̷̸̸̷̸̵̶̶̸̴̸̷̴̸̸̸̸̸̷̸̸̴̶̴̸̸̷̷̶̷̴̶̶̸̶̶̷̵̶̸̸̵̵̶̴̸̶̴̵̴̷̷̴̴̴̸̴̸̸̴̸̶̵̶̵̴̸̶̵̵̴̸̷̵̴̷̶̶̵̷̵̷̷̸̵̵̸̸̵̴̷̴̴̵̵̶̸̴̷̶̶̵̸̸̶̵̶̶̸̷̸̷̵̵̶̵̷̵̸̷̴̸̶̶̸̷̵̸̷̴̶̶̸̶̸̶̴̵̷̷̶̵̷̷̸̷̴̷̴̶̸̴̶̵̷̸̴̸̸̶̵̷̵̵̷̸̷̵̸̶̶̶̶̶̵̷̴̵̸̵̷̵̵̶̵̵̸̴̵̷̸̷̷̷̸̷̵̷̶̷̵̵̶̸̶̸̴̴̵̷̴̸̸̴̶̵̵̶̶̴̸̵̶̵̸̴̶̵̶̸̴̴̴̸̸̷̶̴̴̷̸̷̸̷̸̵̴̸̸̵̴̶̸̷̵̶̵̷̴̶̷̴̵̷̵̶̸̸̶̵̸̷̸̸̶̷̸̷̷̶̵̶̷̵̷̴̵̸̴̵̵̸̸̴̵̶̷̸̸̸̶̴̴̸̴̷̴̴̶̶̸̷̷̶̷̵̷̸̶̸̶̴̸̷̸̸̴̷̴̵̸̴̵̵̶̷̷̴̵̶̵̵̴̶̸̴̶̴̶̷̶͉͐͜n̷̴̸̵̸̴̷̵̶̸̷̸̵̵̷̶̴̷̵̷̶̴̶̵̵̴̶̸̶̶̵̵̷̴̶̵̶̸̴̶̵̴̴̶̶̸̵̸̷̷̵̸̶̷̸̶̷̶̴̶̴̴̶̴̷̷̷̴̵̷̵̸̵̷̵̵̶̸̵̷̴̸̴̶̸̶̷̸̸̴̶̸̸̸̴̴̸̵̶̷̴̶̴̸̵̶̵̴̸̸̷̵̵̶̵̵̵̵̶̸̴̴̷̷̷̵̴̵̶̵̵̶̴̶̵̷̵̶̸̴̸̴̸̴̵̶̴̸̴̶̵̶̵̵̸̷̴̸̸̴̷̶̴̵̵̴̵̸̴̶̴̴̵̴̵̶̶̷̷̵̸̴̵̸̴̵̶̷̶̸̵̴̶̵̴̷̷̶̸̶̶̵̴̷̵̵̸̴̶̴̴̸̴̸̷̴̷̸̸̵̴̷̷̷̷̶̴̵̸̵̷̸̸̶̷̶̵̵̷̶̴̵̴̶̴̸̷̵̵̵̸̶̴̸̴̸̵̵̴̴̸̸̷̴̵̷̴̸̶̸̵̶̶̷̸̸̷̷̴̷̸̵̵̶̶̷̸̷̷̶̷̵̷̷̶̷̴̵̷̸̵̶̷̸̵̵̶̸̴̵̸̷̷̷̴̶̴̵̸̸̵̶̵̷̴̸̵̸̸̶̴̷̴̶̴̴̵̷̸̸̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̷̴̶̷̴̸̶̵̷̷̷̵̵̴̸̸̶̷̵̵̷̸̶̴̴̶̸̴̴̸̴̶̸̸̶̸̵̷̶̴̴̸̵̴̶̶̵̴̸̶̴̶̶̶̴̷̷̶̸̴̴̵̴̴̷̸̵̴̵̷̵̶̴̸̷̴̶̶̷̷̵̵̶̵̶̵̸̴̷̷̶̵̴̴̶̸̸̶̶̸̷̷̷̷̸̷̷̷̷̶̶̵̶̴̷̶̶̶̸̵̵̵̶̸̷̷̶̴̸̵̴̵̵̸̵̶̴̷̴̸̸̴̵̷̴̴̴̴̵̶̵̵̵̵̶̶̵̷̵̵̶̴̸̷̷̴̷̵̵̴̶̸̴̷̶̷̸̴̴̵̸̸̴̸̴̵̵̶̴̶̵̸̶̵̵̴̵̸̵̴̵̴̴̵̶̴̷̷̵̸̶̷̴̴̷̸̷̸̵̴̴̶̷̴̵̴̵̴̸̵̴̶̴̵̴̸̷̴̵̶̷̶̵̷̶̴̸̴̸̴̴̸̷̴̸̷̸̸̴̶̷̷̶̸̶̶̴̶̶̷̷̴̶̶̵̸̴̴̵̴̷̴̴̵̵̴̷̵̶̵̴̵̴̶̵̸̴̵̸̴̷̵̴̴̶̸̸̵̸̴̶̴̷̴̷̴̸̵̸̶̷̸̸̵̶̸̴̸̸̶̵̸̸̵̷̷̷̶̸̷̵̸̵̴̶̸̶̶̴̸̷̶̶̷̷̶̸̷̵̵̷̶̵̶̷̶̸̸̸̵̴̶̵̸̵̵̴̷̶̵̴̷̷̸̴̵̷̵̴̴̸̸̸̷̷̸̶̵̸̶̴̴̴̵̷̶̵̸̴̵̵̸̵̶̸̵̷̴̷̷̸̷̴̷̸̴̷̸̷̸̶̶̴̶̷̴̶̶̷̴̷̴̵̶̴̶̴̵̴̴̵̴̴̸̶̴̸̷̸̸̵̴̷̷̶̶̷̸̷̷̶̶̴̵̵̸̶̴̸̶̴̷̴̶̷̸̸̴̴̸̴̴̶̴̶̸̷̴̷̴̴̴̴̶̵̵̶̸̷̸̴̴̶̴̵̸̵̵̶̵̸̶̴̷̶̶̵̶̶̴̷̷̸̷̷̸̴̸̴̸̶̸̵̴̶̶̵̷̵̷̸̷̷̸̴̷̷̵̵̷̸̶̷̵̷̷̴̶̵̸̶̶̷̵̷̵̴̸̷̶̸̸̸̵̵̸̶̴̵̶̷̶̷̶̶̵̸̶̶̸̸̸̴̶̴̵̶̶̴̴̶̴̴̸̸̵̴̴̶̶̸̴̶̷̶̸̴̵̸̸̸̴̶̶̷̸̵̴̷̵̷̵̷̶̶̴̷̵̶̶̴̷̴̷̵̴̶̷̵̵̵̷̶̵̸̴̷̵̷̴̵̵̸̴̸̶̵̸̷̷̸̶̴̵̸̸̵̵̷̸̵̶̵̸̷̸̷̴̸̵̷̸̶̵̸̷̸̶̷̵̵̷̵̸̸̸̵̸̸̴̴̷̵̷̴̵̷̸̵̸̷̷̸̷̵̸̷̶̷̶̶̸̶̵̸̵̵̵̵̸̷̸̵̷̶̴̸̴̶̵̴̴̶̸̴̸̸̶̷̵̸̸̶̴̸̴̴̶̶̵̴̷̶̷̴̵̶̶̵̶̷̶̴̷̴̸̴̶̶̶̸̶̶̵̶̵̷̶̵̶̵̸̷̶̶̶̴̴̵̵̸̵̶̷̵̵̵̶̵̸̶̸̸̵̷̴̸̸̴̵̵̷̴̵̷̶̵̷̶̴̴̸̶̵̴̵̸̵̷̷̸̸̶̴̴̵̵̶̵̶̶̶̷̵̸̸̶̴̶̸̶̴̷̵̶̷̶̶̴̶̵̷̷̴̴̷̶̶̵̶̸̷̷̵̷̶̶̶̶̵̸̴̸̶̷̶̶̷̶̸̸̶̷̷̵̷̵̶̷̛̝̠e̵̷̴̷̴̸̵̵̵̷̶̵̴̷̵̵̵̸̴̴̸̴̸̶̴̷̴̶̸̵̴̸̶̷̵̷̷̸̷̴̸̶̶̵̷̶̶̸̷̵̴̷̷̷̴̵̸̶̴̵̶̷̶̸̷̸̸̴̴̴̵̷̵̴̸̴̸̵̷̷̸̷̸̴̵̸̵̶̵̴̶̵̶̶̵̶̵̷̷̵̶̷̷̶̵̷̷̷̸̴̷̵̷̴̶̶̷̷̶̴̷̸̸̴̷̵̷̸̸̸̶̶̷̸̸̷̷̵̸̴̴̶̸̵̵̵̴̵̵̷̷̴̵̷̵̶̷̸̷̷̸̵̸̴̶̵̸̴̶̷̷̴̴̸̷̶̶̷̵̷̴̴̸̴̸̶̵̶̷̵̷̴̶̸̷̸̵̶̶̷̸̷̸̷̷̵̷̷̸̵̷̵̴̶̴̶̸̵̵̷̸̴̸̸̵̵̸̵̷̸̴̵̶̴̴̶̴̶̷̵̵̸̶̸̸̶̸̴̵̸̷̷̵̶̸̵̵̷̸̷̶̷̵̴̶̴̴̵̶̵̵̴̴̶̶̸̵̸̴̷̸̴̵̷̴̴̸̷̸̸̸̶̶̷̸̸̵̴̴̴̷̸̶̶̴̶̵̵̷̵̵̴̷̵̶̸̴̴̶̸̶̴̸̶̴̸̶̴̴̴̶̸̴̴̶̸̸̷̷̴̵̸̴̶̶̵̶̴̷̸̷̸̷̶̴̶̶̵̶̷̷̷̵̷̸̵̸̶̸̶̴̸̷̷̵̵̵̷̴̵̴̵̸̶̵̸̶̵̶̸̶̶̵̷̷̶̶̴̵̵̵̷̴̷̸̵̴̸̵̶̵̸̷̷̸̴̴̶̶̵̸̴̷̵̴̶̴̷̵̴̴̷̷̴̴̴̴̵̴̵̵̷̵̸̸̶̸̵̸̷̵̵̶̷̶̶̶̶̷̵̴̶̶̸̶̷̴̶̴̷̶̶̵̵̶̷̶̶̵̸̷̷̶̵̵̴̸̷̷̶̸̵̵̸̷̴̷̷̸̶̷̵̶̵̸̶̶̷̸̷̶̸̶̷̴̸̴̴̷̸̶̵̴̸̸̵̷̷̶̶̷̶̸̸̷̷̸̶̴̷̷̵̵̸̶̷̷̵̸̵̶̵̴̷̴̶̷̷̸̵̷̷̴̷̷̶̵̵̵̶̷̷̶̷̶̸̴̴̵̶̴̴̸̸̵̶̶̶̶̷̸̸̷̸̸̴̵̸̸̶̷̵̷̷̷̷̶̸̷̷̴̷̸̵̷̷̵̷̵̵̸̸̷̶̷̷̶̵̸̵̵̵̵̸̷̶̶̸̷̸̸̵̴̴̸̴̷̷̸̸̸̶̴̶̴̵̴̸̸̶̴̴̴̸̵̵̸̸̷̶̶̸̶̵̸̴̸̵̸̸̷̷̴̷̵̴̴̵̵̶̸̷̵̶̷̷̶̸̴̷̷̵̴̶̶̶̵̵̵̴̴̸̵̷̵̷̸̸̸̸̸̴̴̶̴̷̸̶̶̶̸̶̵̶̵̸̷̵̵̷̴̵̴̶̸̵̶̶̸̷̴̴̵̷̷̴̶̷̵̷̷̷̵̷̶̷̴̷̴̵̵̶̵̷̵̸̸̸̶̶̵̶̴̷̴̷̴̴̴̸̶̴̷̸̷̶̷̷̶̷̷̷̵̸̵̷̸̷̷̶̵̴̵̴̷̵̴̶̶̷̷̷̶̸̵̷̸̶̵̶̸̷̷̶̸̶̴̶̵̸̶̷̶̶̸̷̶̴̶̶̵̴̶̴̴̷̴̸̵̵̸̴̵̸̸̵̷̵̷̶̸̴̵̶̷̸̵̵̷̴̸̶̵̴̶̶̸̶̷̸̷̶̸̶̷̶̵̷̶̴̵̴̷̸̶̵̵̷̸̸̷̴̸̶̴̸̵̶̵̵̸̸̴̴̴̴̸̸̸̶̸̴̷̶̵̶̴̷̵̵̸̸̵̶̷̴̷̴̸̶̶̸̷̵̵̵̴̷̵̴̴̵̷̸̸̵̷̸̸̵̴̷̸̷̴̴̸̷̷̵̵̴̶̸̵̸̸̴̸̸̸̶̸̸̵̷̵̵̴̶̸̸̸̸̵̸̷̵̶̴̸̴̷̶̸̷̶̷̴̴̵̶̵̴̶̸̴̵̷̶̵̸̶̵̶̸̴̸̴̵̷̶̴̷̵̵̴̵̵̵̵̴̸̸̴̵̴̸̸̵̵̵̶̶̵̴̸̶̴̴̷̸̶̷̵̷̵̷̷̶̶̵̴̴̵̴̷̶̸̸̸̵̴̴̶̵̴̸̴̵̷̵̷̵̴̵̵̷̴̷̴̸̷̶̴̴̵̸̴̴̸̸̷̵̸̸̴̶̴̶̵̵̷̴̸̵̸̴̸̴̶̷̶̶̵̶̷̸̴̸̶̷̵̶̶̶̸̸̷̴̷̶̷̷̷̶̶̵̶̴̷̵̷̸̴̷̸̷̸̶̵̶̸̸̴̴̸̵̸̸̶̵̷̵̶̵̷̶̸̸̷̶̴̷̶̴̵̴̷̸̷̵̴̵̶̸̶̵̴̵̶̶̴̶̶̶̵̷̵̶̶̴̷̶̷̶̴̷̶̷̸̸̶̸̷̴̶̷̷̷̶̶̷̶̵̷̸̴̶̷̷̶̸̴̵̷̵̷̶̵̴̵̶̷̸̶̺͊̇ṡ̴̵̷̶̸̷̸̴̸̷̵̸̵̶̵̶̸̶̷̴̶̷̷̶̷̴̵̸̴̵̷̸̸̵̵̴̶̷̶̷̸̵̶̷̴̵̶̶̸̶̵̴̴̴̵̷̴̸̶̴̶̸̵̷̶̶̴̴̵̸̵̴̷̷̴̷̵̷̴̵̴̸̴̷̴̵̷̴̸̶̸̷̵̸̷̵̵̸̴̴̷̵̴̷̶̶̵̵̷̷̸̵̴̵̷̴̴̶̸̵̵̷̶̴̸̸̶̵̸̴̸̷̴̶̴̵̴̵̶̴̵̶̵̵̷̶̵̵̸̴̴̵̵̴̴̶̷̶̷̸̷̷̵̴̷̸̷̶̶̴̸̸̶̶̵̸̴̶̸̵̸̵̸̶̸̵̶̸̷̷̷̸̸̷̴̶̶̸̸̷̵̷̴̵̴̴̸̷̵̴̶̸̸̴̸̸̶̴̴̸̸̴̷̴̵̵̴̶̸̴̶̶̷̶̷̵̴̷̵̸̷̷̶̴̶̵̶̸̶̵̵̶̷̷̸̷̵̷̴̷̴̶̸̶̴̸̸̵̴̴̶̵̷̶̶̵̴̶̴̵̵̵̴̴̸̷̶̶̴̵̶̵̶̵̷̵̷̶̸̶̶̷̸̴̵̴̶̸̵̴̴̵̶̸̴̸̴̷̴̶̴̴̴̴̷̷̸̷̶̴̴̴̴̷̸̴̷̵̸̶̵̸̶̵̷̷̶̸̴̸̵̴̶̸̵̸̶̷̵̶̴̸̸̴̴̵̶̶̸̷̷̶̴̵̶̶̸̷̷̷̵̸̶̷̶̶̴̵̸̸̶̶̴̸̴̵̷̶̴̸̵̸̷̷̸̶̷̶̵̴̶̴̷̸̷̴̴̵̵̵̴̷̵̵̶̴̵̵̶̷̵̴̴̵̷̷̶̶̵̸̵̸̵̶̵̵̸̸̷̸̸̶̸̶̶̴̵̵̶̷̸̷̶̴̶̸̶̵̸̴̷̸̴̶̸̵̴̵̶̶̵̵̶̴̷̴̶̷̴̸̶̵̸̵̸̷̷̸̵̵̸̶̶̴̸̸̵̸̵̵̵̴̸̸̴̸̸̵̷̷̷̷̴̵̴̴̷̷̶̸̸̶̵̷̷̴̷̷̴̴̷̶̶̸̸̵̸̵̸̶̸̸̶̶̵̷̸̶̶̵̸̷̴̵̵̶̴̷̴̴̵̸̶̷̸̵̷̷̵̴̶̵̶̴̴̸̴̵̸̴̶̷̶̴̷̶̸̷̶̷̴̷̶̵̶̵̵̵̸̷̵̴̸̷̶̴̴̷̷̸̶̴̴̸̷̴̷̶̴̵̴̵̵̵̵̵̸̷̴̸̷̴̴̵̷̴̷̸̷̶̷̸̵̶̷̵̸̷̸̷̸̷̶̶̶̶̷̸̸̴̶̸̷̵̴̸̶̴̵̵̷̷̴̴̵̷̸̶̷̴̴̵̸̶̴̸̸̷̴̷̵̸̸̶̴̵̵̸̶̸̶̷̶̴̸̵̴̷̴̴̸̵̴̵̸̸̸̴̴̸̷̸̸̴̴̴̵̴̷̵̶̵̴̵̶̸̷̷̴̵̷̷̷̵̷̶̶̴̶̷̷̵̵̵̷̶̵̴̶̷̸̸̴̴̵̴̶̶̶̴̵̶̶̷̴̵̶̸̷̶̶̵̸̸̴̷̵̵̴̵̴̸̸̴̵̷̶̷̶̸̷̴̵̷̶̴̸̵̶̴̷̸̵̴̶̶̸̶̶̵̷̶̶̶̵̴̷̴̸̶̵̶̷̴̶̵̴̴̶̸̶̶̴̸̶̴̷̸̸̵̵̸̸̶̷̶̵̴̶̴̶̵̶̴̶̷̷̵̷̷̶̴̴̶̵̸̷̵̵̶̸̸̷̴̶̸̴̵̸̸̷̷̵̷̴̶̸̸̴̶̴̷̶̵̶̵̸̵̵̷̶̴̷̸̵̵̵̶̸̸̷̴̶̶̵̷̷̷̶̸̴̴̵̵̷̸̴̸̵̷̵̵̴̴̵̵̶̴̸̴̸̴̴̸̴̵̵̶̸̷̷̷̸̸̵̶̵̷̸̶̴̶̴̵̸̷̸̴̷̷̷̵̵̶̷̴̵̴̷̵̵̶̷̵̵̴̵̴̴̷̶̴̸̵̸̶̵̷̵̸̵̶̴̷̸̴̷̸̵̶̴̶̵̵̷̵̵̷̷̴̸̷̸̵̶̵̶̷̶̵̷̶̴̸̵̷̶̵̵̶̷̶̶̶̴̸̸̷̶̵̷̸̶̵̵̷̵̵̵̴̶̸̷̷̴̴̸̷̵̸̵̴̵̶̸̵̶̵̵̴̷̷̶̶̷̴̵̶̵̶̶̸̷̷̸̸̶̶̸̵̷̸̶̴̷̴̴̷̸̸̶̶̷̵̷̶̴̴̸̶̴̸̵̴̴̷̷̸̴̸̸̷̸̴̸̷̸̶̸̸̵̴̸̴̴̴̷̶̸̷̷̶̵̷̵̷̶̴̵̸̵̸̷̴̸̶̴̷̷̸̷̵̸̷̷̷̷̸̸̷̸̷̷̸̴̴̵̸̴̷̷̵̶̵̵̸̶̷̴̸̸̵̴̶̸̸̶̷̸̴̶̶̶̴̵̸̶̷̴̵̴̶̸̵̶̶̵̸̸̵̸̸̷̵̸̶̸̷̷̵̸̷̶̶̷̸̷̶̶̷̶̵̵̶̴̸̵̷̷̷̸̴̴̷̷̴̴̷̷̷̶̷̷̸̷̶̸̴̵̴̴̴̷̶̴̵̶̵̴̸̷̶̶̸̶̴̵̶̸̷̷̴̵̶̸̶̴̶̴̵̷̷̷̶̷̵̸̵̵̷̴̷̷̵̷̵̸̶̶̶̵̸̴̸̵̵̷̴̸̶̴̶̵̵̵̴̴̸̶̵̵̴̶̸̶̷̸̵̸̷̸̵̶̵̵̷̶̸̸̶̷̸̷̸̸̸̵̸̷̵̴̸̵̵̷̸̴̷̷̴̴̸̷̶̵̸̶̵̷̵̷̶̸̶̸̵̴̷̶̷̵̷̷̴̴̴̶̷̶̸̵̷̷̵̵̴̵̶̷̸̵̶̶̷̶̴̷̶̴̶̶̶̷̴̸̵̷̸̴̵̶̴̵̵̵̸̴̴̶̴̷̵̶̵̶̴̶̸̸̵̴̴̵̷̷̸̴̵̸̷̷̴̴̶̵̶̸̷̴̵̸̵̵̴̴̸̴̶̷̶̸̴̷̷̶̴̷̶̶̵̴̜̩͗ just you average everyday 17 year old, and he is dead... apparently.

'am... I dead?'

Something shifts beside him.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-'

* * *

'How long have I been here?!' He asks himself.

T̸̴̶̸̵̸̵̸̶̴̸̵̵̵̸̵̸̸̷̴̷̶̸̸̶̵̴̶̴̵̵̶̶̸̵̷̸̵̴̴̶̴̸̷̷̶̴̷̷̷̵̵̴̷̴̴̶̶̵̸̵̷̸̷̵̵̴̷̴̸̶̶̷̴̵̷̶̵̵̵̶̴̵̸̶̵̶̵̷̴̶̴̷̸̶̷̸̴̷̵̶̶̸̴̶̷̷̴̷̶̶̵̷̷̴̸̷̴̴̸̴̸̸̸̶̴̴̴̸̵̷̷̶̸̷̴̷̷̸̸̸̵̷̶̵̷̵̴̷̸̷̶̷̴̸̶̶̷̷̵̷̵̶̴̶̷̵̵̵̸̵̴̴̵̷̵̷̷̴̶̵̶̸̶̶̸̸̶̴̶̸̸̶̷̶̷̸̷̷̶̴̷̷̸̶̸̵̶̵̷̵̶̸̸̷̸̷̷̸̷̴̷̸̵̴̷̶̷̶̴̴̶̶̸̴̸̶̴̵̴̵̷̴̴̷̸̵̵̸̶̶̸̸̷̷̸̴̴̶̶̶̸̸̶̴̵̶̵̸̵̸̴̷̶̷̸̸̶̸̸̸̶̶̸̸̴̸̵̶̷̶̴̵̶̷̵̷̴̶̸̷̷̴̵̸̸̶̸̴̴̶̷̴̵̷̸̴̶̵̷̵̶̵̶̷̵̴̷̴̷̵̷̶̷̴̵̷̶̷̶̵̵̴̴̵̷̵̴̶̷̶̵̵̵̸̵̸̵̸̴̷̵̶̵̷̸̷̶̷̶̴̶̷̵̷̸̴̸̸̴̶̴̴̵̵̴̷̵̷̵̴̴̵̸̷̴̶̸̶̷̷̴̷̷̸̴̴̵̷̷̴̷̵̷̸̵̸̸̴̴̸̵̸̷̵̵̶̵̶̷̶̸̸̸̴̵̸̵̴̵̶̶̶̷̵̸̴̷̵̴̷̴̷̴̶̵̸̴̴̷̸̵̵̷̶̴̶̵̴̶̷̴̴̶̸̵̴̶̴̵̵̴̶̵̴̵̶̶̵̵̷̵̴̵̵̸̷̷̶̵̷̶̴̸̷̴̸̷̵̸̶̵̷̸̷̷̷̴̶̴̸̷̵̵̴̶̶̸̶̷̵̷̸̷̸̷̸̵̴̶̷̷̴̴̸̶̵̴̴̷̷̸̴̷̸̸̵̶̷̶̵̵̶̴̸̶̸̵̴̶̵̷̸̸̸̵̴̶̸̴̵̴̸̷̶̸̵̸̴̸̵̵̶̶̵̵̷̵̷̶̵̷̶̴̶̵̷̷̷̶̴̸̷̴̶̴̵̸̶̴̶̶̶̸̵̴̵̷̷̵̴̷̸̷̸̸̴̸̵̴̸̸̵̷̷̴̸̴̶̸̵̸̴̴̶̴̴̷̶̷̴̸̶̴̴̵̴̵̴̷̸̸̶̴̴̶̵̴̷̸̸̵̸̴̶̸̷̷̸̶̶̵̶̷̷̵̴̴̵̷̸̷̸̴̴̷̸̸̵̶̸̸̸̸̶̵̶̷̶̶̷̵̸̵̴̵̴̵̵̸̸̴̷̸̷̸̶̷̵̶̵̸̸̸̸̵̵̶̷̶̶̴̶̶̴̸̷̴̶̵̶̴̶̸̴̶̶̴̴̶̸̸̴̷̵̴̴̴̴̶̵̸̸̷̴̷̵̷̸̷̷̸̶̸̴̶̶̴̵̸̵̵̵̴̵̶̴̴̸̸̶̵̴̷̴̵̵̶̶̵̸̷̵̸̷̵̷̸̶̷̴̵̶̶̴̴̷̶̵̶̸̵̴̷̷̴̷̶̵̸̸̷̴̸̸̴̴̶̵̵̵̵̵̴̵̸̵̶̷̶̷̷̵̴̵̴̵̷̶̴̸̸̵̶̵̶̴̷̶̶̶̷̵̸̵̴̷̸̴̷̷̴̸̷̶̵̷̴̴̵̷̴̵̸̴̷̴̴̷̷̶̶̷̴̵̸̵̷̶̵̵̶̴̵̸̷̴̷̴̴̶̴̵̶̵̵̵̵̷̴̶̴̸̶̸̶̸̷̵̵̵̷̸̷̴̶̸̷̴̵̷̵̷̸̴̶̶̸̴̷̶̷̷̷̷̷̵̷̷̷̷̷̸̸̸̵̷̴̵̷̴̴̵̵̶̸̵̵̵̸̴̶̸̴̸̶̸̷̸̶̴̝̿ö̵̸̶̸̶̷̶̸̴̸̴̵̴̸̴̸̴̴̴̵̸̸̴̸̶̷̴̴̸̶̷̸̵̶̸̸̶̶̷̶̴̵̶̴̴̷̵̶̸̵̸̸̶̵̶̶̶̶̶̵̸̸̴̸̷̵̸̶̵̶̴̸̸̶̶̵̷̵̷̶̶̴̶̴̵̷̷̵̶̸̷̶̵̷̵̴̵̴̷̴̷̴̵̸̴̵̸̴̸̸̸̶̷̴̷̷̵̷̶̷̸̵̵̶̷̶̵̴̴̷̷̸̴̴̸̵̶̵̵̴̸̴̷̸̷̶̸̵̶̷̷̷̸̶̴̸̷̴̷̸̴̷̵̷̴̵̴̷̶̵̷̷̸̶̶̷̸̴̴̴̸̶̴̵̵̶̸̴̶̶̷̸̷̵̷̶̶̸̴̷̶̶̶̴̴̶̷̶̴̵̸̶̶̸̴̴̴̴̸̵̸̸̷̸̶̵̵̴̶̷̴̷̵̵̶̷̸̴̵̵̷̵̸̵̶̷̸̶̵̶̸̸̴̴̷̵̷̷̴̸̷̴̷̵̷̵̸̴̶̸̶̵̷̷̷̴̷̵̵̷̸̸̷̵̷̶̴̵̴̷̵̵̷̶̶̵̵̶̶̵̴̷̶̵̴̴̵̵̴̸̶̷̴̵̴̵̷̵̴̴̵̶̷̷̶̷̶̷̴̵̶̴̶̵̵̷̵̷̸̴̸̶̵̷̶̸̵̵̷̷̷̸̷̵̵̷̷̴̸̴̴̴̴̴̶̴̸̸̶̷̵̶̴̸̶̵̷̸̶̴̵̸̴̸̵̸̸̶̵̴̸̸̸̶̸̴̴̴̴̵̶̴̶̸̵̵̸̸̵̷̶̵̶̸̶̵̷̷̸̴̴̵̶̴̸̸̵̴̶̷̶̸̴̸̷̷̶̴̸̵̵̸̵̵̵̷̷̸̷̷̵̸̵̸̶̵̷̸̶̴̶̴̴̵̸̶̷̴̷̸̷̸̴̷̶̴̵̶̷̴̷̸̴̴̵̵̷̷̶̶̸̶̵̷̴̵̶̸̵̴̴̴̶̷̶̷̵̵̴̶̷̶̵̷̵̵̵̸̷̴̵̴̴̷̷̸̸̷̸̸̵̵̶̸̵̴̶̷̷̸̷̴̸̷̸̷̶̵̶̴̶̵̴̵̷̶̶̶̷̷̷̸̵̶̸̴̸̸̶̶̵̸̷̶̵̴̸̶̵̶̶̶̴̸̵̶̵̴̵̸̷̴̴̶̴̵̸̸̶̸̶̸̷̷̷̷̵̴̷̴̶̴̷̵̴̵̶̵̵̷̵̷̶̴̷̶̷̴̸̵̸̷̵̸̷̷̴̴̴̵̶̸̸̵̶̷̷̴̵̷̶̵̷̶̴̷̴̸̸̴̸̸̵̴̶̷̸̷̵̶̴̵̵̷̷̵̸̸̵̶̶̵̸̶̵̵̷̶̵̴̶̴̵̷̸̷̸̴̶̵̵̴̶̶̸̸̵̶̷̶̸̶̷̷̸̶̴̵̸̷̷̷̴̶̷̷̵̴̵̸̴̵̸̷̵̸̷̷̸̵̷̴̸̴̸̵̵̷̸̸̶̸̶̵̵̵̶̵̸̷̸̵̶̸̷̸̴̸̶̵̴̷̸̷̶̵̵̴̴̵̵̸̴̴̴̴̶̸̸̶̷̵̶̸̵̶̵̷̴̸̴̵̷̷̶̷̶̶̴̴̴̷̶̶̵̴̴̷̶̶̷̴̶̴̷̶̷̴̶̸̸̵̶̸̶̴̵̷̴̶̷̷̵̴̵̷̴̸̴̴̴̸̴̵̸̶̶̵̴̸̵̴̵̵̵̶̸̸̶̵̸̸̷̸̸̸̸̸̷̷̵̷̴̷̶̵̴̵̷̸̸̶̶̵̷̷̵̶̶̴̷̵̸̴̷̷̸̴̶̸̷̴̵̶̶̵̴̵̶̴̸̶̸̶̴̶̷̴̴̵̴̸̷̷̸̶̷̷̵̵̶̴̷̵̴̶̶̵̸̵̵̴̵̶̷̷̴̷̴̸̸̴̸̴̴̵̸̴̷̵̶̸̶̸̵̵̴̵̶̶̴̸̶̵̶̴̸̷̸̵̶̷̸̶̵̴̶̵̷̷̸̸̵̴̶̸̷̵̴̴̷̵̶̴̵̷̸̷̶̷̴̶̵̶̷̵̸̶̷̶̵̷̶̸̶̷̶̴̷̶̷̸̷̸̷̸̶̸̵̷̷̷̴̵̶̵̷̷̵̵̶̸̷̷̴̴̵̵̸̶̷̵̸̶̸̴̷̶̶̵̸̴̴̶̶̷̴̵̷̶̸̷̶̶̸̶̷̶̶̵̷̸̵̷̵̶̴̵̷̶̷̶̷̶̸̶̵̸̸̵̵̶̷̴̷̷̵̷̷̸̷̴̵̵̴̴̵̸̶̸̴̴̶̷̷̵̷̵̵̴̴̶̵̷̸̸̵̸̶̴̷̷̸̶̴̴̷̴̷̴̷̵̶̴̶̵̷̴̵̴̸̴̸̷̸̶̶̸̶̷̸̴̸̸̸̶̷̷̸̴̴̷̷̵̴̷̶̷̶̵̸̵̴̴̷̸̶̸̸̴̶̶̸̴̵̸̷̵̸̵̸̴̶̵̴̸̷̴̷̵̶̶̷̸̴̴̴̵̴̸̶̵̴̵̷̵̴̸̷̷̷̴̶̷̵̴̷̴̴̶̷̴̴̷̶̶͉́͆m̷̵̴̷̷̷̷̴̷̴̷̴̸̴̶̶̸̵̵̶̸̶̷̴̸̷̴̵̸̴̵̸̴̵̵̶̸̴̷̴̷̸̶̴̸̷̶̸̷̵̵̷̵̷̵̶̶̵̸̶̷̶̷̴̶̶̸̴̶̶̸̵̴̷̵̵̸̷̵̷̴̸̴̷̵̸̵̵̴̶̸̸̷̵̶̸̷̶̸̷̷̸̴̵̶̴̷̵̷̴̴̷̴̶̵̵̴̴̶̶̸̵̵̴̶̸̷̷̸̵̷̶̵̸̴̴̴̴̷̴̶̷̵̴̶̴̵̸̴̵̷̴̵̶̵̵̸̵̶̷̵̴̶̶̸̵̴̷̸̸̴̵̷̵̵̶̵̴̵̶̸̶̶̴̶̵̷̴̷̸̶̵̶̶̸̷̷̷̷̷̷̶̴̴̴̵̶̴̶̶̸̸̴̷̷̸̷̸̵̸̴̸̵̵̷̵̵̷̸̶̴̴̷̶̷̴̴̸̴̴̷̵̸̵̷̷̶̸̸̶̸̸̶̵̷̶̴̶̵̶̸̵̶̵̶̵̴̴̷̵̶̸̷̶̵̵̸̵̸̶̵̷̷̷̶̸̶̷̶̴̷̸̸̷̵̵̷̴̵̴̷̶̷̸̴̸̵̷̵̷̷̵̶̶̴̵̸̴̵̶̴̵̴̷̵̶̵̶̴̷̷̵̶̵̸̴̴̸̴̸̸̸̶̴̸̶̷̷̵̷̴̵̶̷̷̷̴̶̸̵̷̴̸̶̶̴̵̸̶̸̶̸̶̷̶̸̷̵̵̶̶̵̴̴̶̷̵̴̶̵̵̷̸̵̶̴̷̴̵̴̵̴̵̵̴̶̸̵̷̶̵̸̸̵̶̸̸̵̷̷̴̷̵̶̷̵̷̴̷̸̸̸̶̴̷̷̶̵̶̷̴̸̵̸̶̷̵̶̸̴̸̷̷̷̷̴̷̵̸̶̷̴̵̸̸̵̶̵̶̶̶̶̵̵̸̶̷̶̸̸̸̶̸̸̵̵̸̷̵̴̷̶̴̴̶̷̴̷̷̵̶̴̸̸̶̵̸̴̵̷̵̷̴̴̸̸̷̴̵̵̸̶̵̵̴̴̷̸̸̵̵̸̸̵̵̶̶̵̸̸̴̵̴̴̷̵̴̸̶̸̵̴̸̵̵̵̷̴̷̸̸̵̸̸̶̶̴̶̶̵̷̴̶̵̴̸̴̶̷̴̴̷̶̶̵̵̵̶̷̵̵̸̶̶̴̷̴̷̵̴̴̷̶̶̴̴̶̶̸̸̴̸̴̸̵̴̵̵̷̴̶̵̷̶̷̷̸̷̶̸̶̵̸̷̸̴̴̶̵̶̸̵̷̶̵̷̷̷̴̷̴̶̸̵̷̴̸̶̸̶̷̸̵̸̶̶̵̸̴̸̶̸̶̶̴̵̸̴̸̷̴̴̴̸̸̶̷̷̵̸̸̶̵̷̴̷̶̶̴̸̵̷̴̵̶̶̸̴̵̸̷̸̴̸̴̸̷̴̷̵̶̷̶̵̸̵̷̷̵̶̷̷̶̴̵̶̵̸̷̴̶̶̷̴̶̸̷̴̸̷̷̶̸̷̸̸̴̸̵̶̵̶̵̴̸̵̴̴̴̸̶̸̵̶̶̴̵̵̷̶̷̴̸̶̶̵̷̵̸̷̵̷̷̴̸̵̷̴̷̷̷̶̴̶̵̶̶̶̶̶̸̵̵̴̶̵̵̷̶̷̷̶̷̸̸̸̶̵̵̸̶̸̵̴̵̵̵̴̵̵̵̸̵̶̵̷̴̸̵̴̸̷̵̴̷̶̶̶̸̷̴̷̶̵̴̴̵̷̸̶̷̶̸̴̷̸̷̸̶̸̴̶̸̵̶̵̶̷̵̸̸̷̴̵̷̷̷̷̴̵̴̴̵̴̸̵̷̵̴̵̸̴̴̸̵̸̶̴̷̸̴̶̶̴̴̴̶̷̴̷̵̴̷̸̸̵̸̷̸̴̷̵̷̶̴̵̸̷̴̴̶̷̵̵̸̷̷̵̷̴̴̸̷̴̵̴̵̵̷̸̷̷̷̴̴̶̷̸̶̸̸̷̵̸̶̶̶̵̸̵̶̴̶̷̶̷̷̵̸̸̴̸̷̴̵̸̶̵̸̸̶̸̷̴̴̷̴̴̷̷̵̹̈́a̶̶̷̶̷̵̴̶̸̸̸̷̷̴̴̸̸̵̵̷̴̸̷̷̴̸̸̶̴̴̴̵̴̴̶̵̶̷̵̵̷̵̴̸̸̷̶̴̴̵̵̴̵̴̶̷̶̴̴̵̷̴̸̴̸̶̶̴̶̸̷̷̸̶̴̶̸̷̵̵̷̸̶̴̴̸̶̸̵̵̸̶̴̶̴̵̷̴̴̸̸̷̷̸̴̷̷̵̸̵̴̴̶̵̵̵̴̴̸̸̶̷̸̸̴̴̶̸̸̵̴̴̵̵̴̴̷̵̶̷̷̷̶̸̴̴̶̶̶̵̵̴̸̸̶̷̷̸̴̷̶̸̴̸̴̵̴̷̶̶̷̵̸̷̶̷̷̷̷̷̵̵̸̷̵̶̸̵̵̷̸̶̵̵̷̵̶̷̴̵̵̷̸̵̵̴̸̴̷̵̴̵̸̵̶̵̴̶̴̶̷̴̸̶̸̷̸̶̴̷̶̶̶̴̷̴̷̸̴̸̵̵̶̶̵̸̷̴̸̸̷̷̵̸̶̷̸̴̷̵̵̸̷̸̶̵̷̸̸̷̷̶̶̴̶̷̶̸̵̵̸̵̶̸̷̵̵̴̶̶̷̶̶̵̵̷̶̴̶̵̵̴̸̷̴̷̴̷̸̴̵̸̵̸̵̷̸̴̷̷̸̷̴̶̶̴̸̸̸̷̴̶̶̶̶̵̸̷̷̴̵̵̵̵̶̸̸̴̶̵̷̵̵̵̸̷̸̸̴̴̴̵̷̷̵̶̷̸̸̶̴̵̸̷̸̶̷̴̴̴̷̴̷̶̵̷̴̵̸̴̵̶̴̵̴̵̶̵̸̵̷̴̷̸̷̶̴̴̴̶̵̵̷̸̵̶̴̷̵̷̵̶̴̴̴̶̶̶̸̷̵̶̸̷̶̶̴̷̸̶̶̵̶̵̴̶̷̶̸̴̵̸̴̶̶̷̵̵̸̶̵̵̸̵̸̵̴̸̷̶̵̵̵̴̷̴̸̴̴̴̸̶̵̸̴̵̷̷̵̵̸̶̷̴̸̸̸̵̵̷̴̸̶̷̷̵̶̷̵̷̸̶̸̷̶̸̶̵̶̶̴̸̷̶̸̴̵̶̸̷̵̶̶̸̷̶̵̴̶̵̸̶̶̵̸̷̵̷̸̶̶̶̵̵̵̴̸̶̵̸̴̸̵̵̴̸̶̸̶̴̸̸̵̶̵̴̷̴̵̸̷̸̸̴̸̸̷̶̷̴̸̵̸̶̶̸̶̷̶̸̵̸̷̸̶̴̶̴̶̵̵̴̸̷̶̴̶̸̵̷̷̶̵̸̵̸̶̵̸̴̸̷̴̶̶̸̷̸̸̴̵̵̴̶̴̵̸̵̵̸̶̴̴̴̵̴̵̴̶̵̶̵̴̴̵̶̵̸̸̵̴̸̴̵̴̴̷̴̶̶̷̸̴̸̴̵̶̴̴̴̵̴̴̴̸̴̸̸̴̷̶̷̷̵̸̸̷̴̷̴̸̸̸̶̴̸̵̵̸̶̴̷̴̴̴̷̵̷̴̴̵̸̶̶̵̵̶̶̸̸̶̵̷̶̶̸̵̸̷̵̷̴̴̴̵̵̷̶̴̸̸̸̸̵̷̸̴̶̵̵̴̶̴̸̷̵̴̵̵̸̷̴̴̶̶̵̷̸̸̵̵̵̶̶̴̴̸̴̴̵̴̴̴̴̷̵̶̶̵̵̴̷̸̸̷̶̴̶̵̷̸̶̷̸̴̴̸̴̶̶̶̴̴̵̶̶̶̵̴̶̴̴̸̷̴̶̷̶̸̸̸̴̷̶̴̶̸̸̸̶̶̸̷̵̵̶̸̷̶̷̴̷̶̸̸̴̵̵̸̶̴̷̷̴̸̶̶̷̷̴̵̴̸̵̴̷̵̴̵̷̷̸̵̷̴̸̸̷̵̵̷̶̶̴̶̵̶̴̵̸̶̴̵̴̸̷̴̴̸̶̶̵̵̵̸̵̷̷̵̶̷̴̸̴̴̶̵̸̸̴̶̸̵̴̶̶̷̴̵̵̸̸̶̸̶̴̴̸̴̵̷̴̷̸̷̷̵̵̵̵̶̴̴̸̷̸̷̶̵̴̶̸̸̸̵̷̴̸̵̶̸̸̸̸̵̸̴̴̷̴̷̵̵̸̵̷̶̸̶̶̵̸̵̷̴̷̶̷̷̵̵̸̸̸̷̵̶̵̸̷̷̴̷̸̴̷̷̴̶̵̸̷̸̵̷̷̵̷̵̵̸̴̴̴̶̶̶̴̶̸̶̵̶̸̷̶̷̸̷̶̵̴̸̴̴̵̵̷̵̶̷̶̵̷̵̷̸̵̵̸̴̷̴̶̵̸̴̷̸̶̷̴̵̴̴̴̴̵̵̴̷̶̴̸̸̷̵̵̴̸̸̵̵̴̸̸̴̴̵̸̷̴̵̷̸̵̷̸̵̶̴̴̸̷̸̵̴̸̸̸̷̷̷̴̶̸̶̸̵̴̷̸̸̵̸̸̶̸̸̵̸̷̵̴̸̷̴̴̶̷̵̷̴̸̶̷̶̴̴̵̵̴̴̵̸̶̴̸̷̶̵̸̴̷̴̵̴̴̵̵̴̸̶̸̸̷̸̵̷̵̸̷̸̵̸̷̵̸̷̷̵̴̶̸̶̸̵̸̸̶̶̷̵̷̷̶̴̷̴̷̵̷̶̷̸̸̶̴̷̵̴̴̷̷̷̶̝͑̉s̶̵̷̴̸̸̴̸̵̵̷̵̷̸̵̶̵̷̷̸̴̶̵̸̶̶̵̷̵̸̶̷̷̶̵̸̵̷̸̷̶̶̵̶̶̷̸̸̸̸̵̷̴̵̷̴̶̶̸̷̵̷̵̶̵̶̷̴̸̷̴̴̷̴̷̸̵̵̶̶̸̸̵̵̶̷̸̵̴̷̵̶̶̴̷̴̴̸̴̵̴̴̶̸̶̶̵̷̵̷̵̵̸̴̸̸̴̴̷̴̷̴̶̸̴̷̵̷̵̷̶̷̷̵̷̷̸̶̸̴̴̴̷̸̶̴̷̶̴̵̵̴̵̶̷̶̶̶̷̵̶̷̷̵̵̶̷̸̷̶̸̸̷̴̴̶̵̵̷̶̵̵̴̴̵̷̷̷̸̵̶̷̶̵̴̶̷̴̸̷̵̴̷̸̷̸̵̴̸̴̷̶̷̸̷̷̴̷̴̸̷̵̵̴̸̵̴̴̷̷̸̷̵̸̵̶̸̴̷̴̵̵̶̵̶̸̶̶̸̶̵̷̴̷̷̴̴̷̵̵̶̵̴̶̶̷̶̵̸̷̶̸̴̷̵̶̷̵̴̷̸̸̸̵̵̷̵̴̴̴̸̵̷̷̴̴̶̶̶̶̶̷̷̵̴̷̶̵̴̸̷̵̴̶̶̴̶̴̶̷̶̴̴̵̷̷̶̶̸̷̴̵̸̴̷̵̴̷̸̷̴̴̸̷̸̷̵̴̸̶̵̷̴̴̶̷̸̸̶̵̸̷̴̵̴̴̶̶̶̸̵̷̷̴̵̸̴̸̵̷̵̸̴̸̵̸̴̸̵̴̵̷̷̶̶̵̵̷̷̴̶̴̶̸̴̷̸̴̴̴̷̷̷̷̶̶̵̴̶̵̷̵̵̴̷̵̸̴̵̸̶̴̵̶̶̵̶̶̸̴̵̴̸̶̷̵̴̶̸̴̶̷̷̵̶̴̶̸̷̶̴̸̶̶̴̶̵̸̶̴̶̷̸̶̸̸̸̶̴̷̴̷̴̶̷̷̴̴̸̴̵̴̴̶̷̵̶̴̶̷̸̵̷̵̷̸̶̴̸̷̶̸̴̴̴̷̴̴̴̸̷̶̵̸̸̸̷̶̵̷̷̶̸̴̷̶̵̸̸̵̸̵̵̶̶̵̴̸̶̷̷̴̴̵̷̴̶̵̷̶̶̶̵̴̸̵̵̶̶̶̴̷̷̴̴̶̸̴̷̴̶̷̸̵̷̶̴̵̴̸̴̵̷̶̸̴̶̵̷̶̸̸̶̸̴̵̵̶̶̴̸̸̵̸̷̵̸̸̸̶̵̷̷̶̶̶̴̴̴̷̷̶̸̸̷̸̷̸̸̵̸̸̸̷̷̵̸̶̶̸̸̴̵̶̸̵̶̷̸̴̴̴̵̸̸̵̸̴̴̷̶̴̸̴̴̸̸̸̸̶̵̶̷̴̷̷̶̷̵̷̸̷̴̷̶̴̷̵̷̷̵̴̶̸̵̸̷̷̵̴̶̴̸̴̴̴̶̴̵̴̸̶̵̸̸̶̶̶̸̶̴̷̴̴̸̷̶̸̷̶̶̶̵̵̷̶̶̷̶̷̶̶̶̴̴̸̵̴̸̵̷̵̵̶̴̸̵̴̷̴̷̶̴̴̵̴̶̵̷̷̷̷̴̷̵̴̵̴̶̸̵̷̵̴̶̶̶̷̵̶̴̴̷̶̷̸̴̶̶̸̸̴̴̸̸̴̶̸̵̵̷̴̶̵̷̴̸̶̸̸̷̶̵̶̴̸̴̴̵̷̸̷̶̸̵̵̸̷̶̵̴̸̶̶̴̸̷̸̸̶̶̵̵̸̸̵̴̸̴̷̸̴̸̸̷̸̶̸̷̶̶̷̵̸̷̷̷̴̴̴̶̸̷̷̵̴̶̵̵̵̶̸̵̷̴̶̴̴̷̴̷̴̸̵̵̶̶̸̵̵̵̸̴̶̷̸̶̴̵̶̶̷̸̴̶̶̴̴̶̶̵̶̸̴̷̵̶̶̷̵̷̶̴̶̶̴̶̸̵̶̶̴̸̶̸̸̸̶̸̸̸̴̴̵̶̶̷̸̶̶̴̴̶̷̵̵̵̶̵̴̸̴̸̷̸̵̵̸̷̵̴̷̴̸̸̴̶̸̵̷̶̸̷̸̸̵̷̸̷̷̵̗͛ ̸̶̸̴̷̶̶̶̷̷̴̸̶̷̵̸̶̸̵̶̴̴̴̵̸̶̸̶̵̵̸̴̴̶̴̶̸̶̴̸̶̵̸̵̷̷̵̴̴̴̸̵̴̸̸̵̵̷̸̷̴̴̷̶̶̸̵̶̶̵̴̴̶̸̵̵̷̸̴̵̸̴̵̴̵̸̷̵̸̷̷̵̷̵̴̶̸̷̷̵̶̷̵̷̸̶̵̴̴̸̸̴̷̵̷̷̸̸̷̴̶̶̴̴̷̸̸̶̵̶̴̸̵̶̷̵̷̵̷̶̸̸̸̸̶̴̸̷̶̸̸̵̷̶̷̷̴̸̷̷̵̸̷̶̷̷̸̸̸̵̸̸̸̷̴̵̴̵̶̸̶̶̸̷̷̵̵̸̴̶̸̷̴̸̴̷̴̶̸̵̶̴̸̸̵̵̶̶̷̶̸̵̴̸̶̶̴̵̶̸̴̴̴̸̵̴̷̴̴̴̵̸̴̵̶̶̴̴̸̸̶̸̴̵̴̸̴̶̷̸̷̸̵̸̷̸̶̵̵̶̴̶̶̸̸̸̶̶̶̴̵̵̴̴̷̸̴̴̶̷̴̴̸̷̸̶̵̷̸̸̸̴̴̵̸̴̷̷̵̵̸̶̴̸̵̴̸̸̷̸̵̵̴̵̵̷̵̵̵̶̶̸̵̴̴̵̵̸̵̵̵̸̸̴̶̸̶̵̵̶̵̶̵̶̸̸̷̵̵̴̴̷̴̶̸̵̴̸̸̶̷̷̴̸̵̸̷̴̶̸̴̶̸̵̴̸̴̵̷̷̶̶̶̷̴̴̵̵̴̷̷̶̴̷̸̴̸̴̴̸̷̷̶̶̸̴̴̶̵̸̴̶̷̴̶̴̶̵̴̵̶̷̵̶̶̶̵̸̷̴̶̵̷̶̶̸̶̷̶̸̵̷̸̵̷̷̷̵̴̵̶̷̵̵̶̸̵̴̴̸̴̵̴̴̶̸̶̷̵̸̸̴̵̵̷̶̴̶̷̸̷̴̶̸̷̸̵̵̷̵̷̷̴̵̶̶̴̶̸̸̵̷̸̴̷̸̶̸̴̸̴̶̸̵̸̶̴̴̵̸̵̴̴̵̷̵̶̴̴̷̸̷̵̴̷̵̷̷̴̷̷̶̴̴̸̵̴̴̸̵̶̷̵̸̵̸̸̵̷̶̶̸̴̵̶̴̵̴̷̷̸̵̸̶̴̷̵̷̴̶̵̴̷̶̴̷̴̵̴̸̷̶̴̷̶̷̷̵̷̴̶̸̴̴̸̶̷̴̴̸̵̵̶̷̵̵̶̴̷̶̷̸̸̸̷̴̸̵̸̵̶̸̵̶̴̴̷̸̷̴̴̴̵̸̵̵̶̶̸̸̵̸̵̶̶̷̸̵̵̸̸̶̷̸̴̷̸̶̴̸̵̸̸̸̷̶̷̴̴̴̸̵̵̵̶̶̸̸̶̴̶̸̷̸̴̸̶̸̶̸̶̴̴̶̴̸̶̷̸̶̵̵̷̶̸̶̸̵̴̸̵̶̸̵̴̶̸̵̵̶̸̵̶̸̶̷̷̷̷̸̵̴̴̸̶̸̷̴̸̴̶̸̴̴̶̴̵̷̵̵̶̸̷̴̴̵̶̸̷̶̶̵̵̴̵̵̵̸̸̷̷̶̷̸̶̶̷̶̶̴̷̷̴̴̶̷̸̶̵̸̶̵̸̷̵̶̶̴̷̵̵̵̶̵̴̷̶̶̸̶̵̶̶̷̶̷̷̶̴̷̴̷̵̷̸̷̶̴̸̴̴̵̶̸̷̶̶̸̸̴̴̵̵̸̶̶̵̶̵̸̸̴̵̴̴̵̴̶̶̵̶̷̸̵̵̸̴̵̶̴̶̴̸̴̴̸̴̵̵̴̸̷̵̴̷̸̸̷̸̶̶̸̷̶̶̵̸̸̷̴̷̵̴̸̵̶̵̵̴̶̶̸̶̶̵̵̴̶̴̴̵̷̷̵̴̴̴̶̸̸̵̴̸̵̵̸̷̷̴̸̵̸̶̷̵̴̷̴̵̶̵̵̵̶̸̶̴̵̵̶̴̷̷̴̷̷̷̷̵̶̵̴̶̸̶̸̴̸̵̷̷̵̷̶̶̸̶̷̶̶̵̷̶̶̶̵̵̴̴̶̴̴̶̴̵̴̶̷̵̵̷̴̶̴̴̵̴̴̴̶̷̸̴̷̵̸̶̶̶̵̵̴̸̵̶̷̸̶̴̵̵̵̴̷̷̷̶̸̷̸̷̶̸̴̸̸̷̶̵̶̷̸̸̶̸̴̴̶̵̸̵̷̴̵̸̸̷̷̶̶̶̴̸̶̷̵̴̷̶̷̷̵̵̶̴̵̸̸̶̶̶̴̶̷̵̵̷̷̴̵̸̶̴̵̵̴̵̵̴̵̸̵̶̷̷̴̵̴̵̷̷̸̵̷̶̵̶̷̸̸̶̴̵̴̷̵̸̸̷̵̵̷̴̶̷̵̸̵̵̸̸̸̴̴̵̶̶̶̴̴̸̸̷̵̶̷̷̸̴̴̴̵̵̴̴̷̵̷̶̷̷̴̸̸̴̷̷̶̷̶̵̶̵̷̴̶̷̵̵̵̴̵̶̸̸̶̶̷̶̴̷̵̵̷̵̷̸̷̵̸̶̵̸̶̸̴̴̴̴̵̶̶̵̷̷̷̴̷̴̸̴̴̸̶̵̸̷̴̷̷̵̶̷̴̸̷̵̶̸̸̵̵̸̸̶̵̸̸̴̵̸̵̶̶̴̴̵̸̷̶̴̸̷̷̴̴̵̶̷̵̶̸̸̵̸̶̴̷̷̸̴̵̸̸̷̶̸̶̸̵̷̶̷̶̴̶̶̷̴̶̷̵̴̷̶̷̸̸̶̶̴̴̸̶̶̴̶̷̸̴̸̶̴̴̷̶̵̵̷̸̸̷̴̴̸̷̷̸̸̷̸̴̵̶̶̷̶̴̵̸̸̴̵̷̸̷̸̴̷̸̷̵̸̸̶̶̸̴̵̷̶̶̸̷̶̶̷̸̸̵̴̷̴̵̸̶̶̷̷̵̴̸̵̵̶̶̵̵̶̴̴̷̷̸̶̶̷̶̷̷̴̵̷̸̶̸̸̵̴̷̸̴̴̴̸̴̷̸̶̴̷̶̴̴̷̷̷̶̴̸̷̷̵̶̴̷̴̴̷̶̷̸̶̵̷̶̸̷̴̵̸̶̴̵̵̸̷̵̴̶̵̴̸̵̷̶̴̴̴̵̸̸̶̴̴̷̸̷̴̵̴̪̥̎̿J̸̷̴̴̸̸̶̸̸̵̸̸̵̵̵̸̸̷̸̵̸̵̴̷̵̴̸̷̵̷̸̶̷̷̸̵̷̴̶̸̶̶̵̶̴̴̴̶̸̸̵̴̷̶̶̵̵̵̶̶̴̸̴̷̶̵̵̷̷̷̸̵̴̵̸̴̵̷̶̶̸̵̸̴̸̴̷̴̷̷̸̴̵̶̷̷̷̴̶̶̶̴̶̶̴̵̶̶̷̸̶̵̴̸̸̵̷̵̸̸̷̶̷̷̶̷̶̵̵̷̷̷̴̸̸̷̵̵̸̵̸̶̵̷̴̶̷̸̸̷̶̶̴̵̵̸̶̸̵̶̶̸̸̷̷̶̶̶̷̶̵̴̶̸̶̴̶̴̵̸̶̶̵̵̷̵̷̴̷̸̴̶̴̸̴̷̸̶̴̴̴̶̵̷̶̵̶̸̵̷̵̶̸̵̷̴̴̷̶̴̶̸̷̶̴̶̶̸̷̷̷̸̴̷̷̷̴̸̴̵̸̶̷̴̶̴̸̸̴̸̴̷̴̵̶̴̷̵̵̴̸̶̵̸̷̶̶̶̴̶̵̴̴̴̸̸̸̵̷̴̷̷̴̸̷̷̵̷̸̵̶̶̴̴̴̶̶̷̶̴̶̴̷̷̴̶̸̸̸̷̴̶̶̶̶̸̶̵̴̴̶̸̶̵̸̴̵̸̵̵̴̶̷̶̶̵̵̴̶̷̸̶̴̶̷̴̴̷̴̶̷̶̷̷̵̶̷̴̴̸̴̵̶̸̷̵̷̵̷̴̴̵̷̸̶̷̴̶̶̸̴̷̸̸̸̵̵̵̶̸̷̶̴̶̵̴̸̴̵̷̴̷̸̸̸̸̸̷̸̸̶̵̸̷̸̶̴̵̵̴̵̸̷̵̴̵̸̷̶̷̶̸̸̴̷̴̸̸̶̶̷̴̵̴̷̸̴̷̴̷̷̴̸̴̵̶̵̷̶̷̵̸̶̶̶̸̴̸̶̷̵̵̴̶̵̴̵̵̵̷̵̸̸̴̶̵̶̸̷̷̸̶̸̵̶̵̴̴̵̸̸̵̶̴̸̷̸̵̴̷̶̴̶̵̵̶̵̵̴̵̶̶̴̷̷̵̷̴̴̴̴̴̶̴̶̶̴̵̶̸̸̸̶̵̵̶̵̸̴̷̷̷̴̷̵̴̷̴̴̵̶̸̴̴̷̸̴̸̵̷̵̴̶̶̶̷̵̶̸̸̶̶̴̸̸̴̵̴̸̵̶̵̷̸̴̵̴̵̸̴̶̷̷̷̸̷̵̴̸̵̷̶̴̴̶̵̵̵̴̵̴̷̷̸̴̷̷̴̷̶̶̴̴̵̸̴̷̸̸̸̶̶̶̵̵̴̴̵̴̷̵̶̵̴̵̷̷̸̶̴̵̷̵̷̸̵̵̸̴̸̶̵̶̷̶̵̷̵̸̸̵̵̶̸̶̶̶̶̸̷̷̵̶̴̶̷̴̸̷̴̶̴̵̶̷̶̸̴̵̴̶̵̸̷̵̷̸̵̵̶̴̶̷̴̶̶̸̸̸̷̸̶̴̴̴̴̵̶̵̸̴̶̷̸̷̸̵̵̸̶̶̶̴̵̴̶̶̸̵̴̶̶̶̷̵̵̴̶̴̶̵̵̶̶̵̵̴̶̶̸̷̶̵̸̷̸̶̸̵̷̶̷̴̴̶̵̶̶̴̴̵̸̸̸̸̶̶̷̷̶̵̸̸̴̷̷̵̵̸̶̴̴̸̷̷̵̶̶̸̵̸̷̶̵̶̸̸̵̵̸̷̸̵̷̸̴̴̵̵̴̴̶̴̵̵̸̸̵̷̴̸̸̷̶̶̶̷̸̷̴̴̷̶̷̶̶̸̴̸̵̸̵̵̵̷̵̷̶̴̶̶̵̶̴̶̴̷̴̶̷̶̶̸̵̷̴̴̵̴̵̴̷̸̸̵̷̷̵̴̷̵̵̵̶̶̶̴̸̵̴̴̵̴̶̸̵̸̷̷̶̵̵̵̵̸̷̶̸̴̵̵̷̴̶̵̶̸̷̴̶̷̵̴̷̵̷̴̴̶̷̵̴̸̷̸̶̵̵̶̶̸̸̵̴̶̵̶̶̸̸̸̶̸̶̴̵̵̴̴̸̸̵̷̶̴̷̵̶̷̶̶̴̸̶̷̸̶̵̷̴̶̶̴̸̵̷̷̵̴̵̵̵̷̶̶̸̶̷̵̸̵̴̸̶̸̴̶̴̶̷̵̶̷̸̸̷̷̷̷̶̴̶̴̷̴̵̴̷̷̷̸̷̷̷̶̴̸̶̷̴̸̸̵̶̷̴̴̴̴̴̵̷̵̴̶̶̸̷̷̸̵̴̷̴̸̵̶̸̵̶̵̸̴̶̴̶̶̸̶̵̸̸̸̸̵̷̶̶̶̵̵̴̷̷̶̷̶̸̷̵̵̴̶̴̵̶̶̷̵̵̷̴̴̸̶̴̶̷̴̷̸̴̷̸̸̸̷̴̸̵̶̷̶̵̵̷̸̴̶̶̶̵̶̷̵̶̵̸̴̸̶̶̷̶̸̵̶̶̵̶̶̵̵̸̴̵̴̴̸̷̸̴̸̵̵̷̸̷̴̴̸̷̸̶̴̶̵̶̶̷̷̶̸̶̵̵̸̴̶̵̶̷̵̶̵̸̵̵̵̷̷̵̶̶̵̶̶̶̷̷̶̸̵̶̵̸̷̴̷̷̴̴̴̵̶̴̬̌͠o̶̸̴̵̶̸̸̴̸̸̶̴̷̷̸̵̷̷̴̸̴̸̶̵̴̷̷̷̸̸̵̶̸̵̸̶̴̴̸̵̸̵̶̵̶̶̶̵̸̶̶̶̵̵̸̸̷̸̸̴̶̴̸̴̸̶̶̵̶̸̵̶̴̷̴̶̵̶̸̴̵̷̷̴̴̵̶̵̴̷̷̵̴̶̵̸̵̵̵̷̸̴̸̸̶̷̸̶̵̵̴̴̵̷̵̸̸̷̴̵̷̴̴̸̴̴̵̴̷̸̷̷̷̶̵̵̵̴̵̸̶̸̴̸̴̴̷̴̷̴̸̵̶̸̵̸̸̷̸̴̵̶̵̵̵̷̷̴̶̶̸̸̸̷̵̵̸̸̸̶̶̵̶̶̷̴̵̴̴̶̸̸̸̶̶̵̶̵̴̸̴̴̷̴̴̴̵̶̵̸̵̵̸̸̵̶̸̷̵̴̷̵̸̷̵̵̴̷̴̸̵̵̵̴̵̷̷̸̸̴̵̷̸̷̴̴̸̴̴̷̸̵̴̴̷̴̷̵̶̴̴̶̴̸̷̶̶̵̴̴̵̴̵̴̴̴̸̴̵̵̷̶̸̴̷̸̴̴̸̸̴̴̸̶̶̵̶̴̴̷̴̵̴̸̵̷̸̸̶̶̶̷̴̶̵̷̷̵̷̸̸̸̸̸̴̴̶̶̸̵̷̷̵̴̶̶̵̶̶̶̴̸̷̷̴̸̷̸̸̴̷̸̶̸̵̴̶̷̸̵̷̴̵̶̸̸̵̴̵̶̶̵̴̷̷̷̶̶̷̶̵̴̷̶̴̵̵̷̸̷̴̴̷̷̷̷̸̴̸̵̴̷̷̷̴̶̴̶̷̷̴̸̶̶̴̸̶̴̸̵̸̶̴̸̷̴̵̸̴̴̴̷̴̴̸̵̵̸̷̷̵̸̸̷̷̷̶̵̷̸̸̸̵̵̷̷̶̴̸̴̸̵̵̸̵̸̵̴̵̸̶̶̴̵̴̴̸̶̵̶̵̸̴̶̵̵̸̵̵̴̶̸̷̵̸̷̵̷̴̶̷̵̴̶̷̴̶̶̸̶̴̸̸̵̴̶̸̴̸̵̴̵̵̸̴̷̶̸̴̷̵̶̴̶̷̵̵̷̶̷̶̵̶̶̵̸̸̸̷̷̶̸̷̸̴̴̷̸̵̸̵̵̷̸̸̸̷̴̵̶̶̷̴̷̴̵̶̴̴̶̶̶̸̸̶̵̶̸̷̸̴̵̵̸̷̷̷̶̸̷̵̷̸̵̶̵̵̵̷̵̵̷̴̶̵̴̴̴̴̴̷̷̶̴̵̴̸̵̸̵̴̴̵̶̴̴̶̶̴̸̸̸̸̸̴̵̶̴̶̶̸̷̶̶̴̴̶̵̶̴̶̵̶̸̸̵̷̴̸̵̶̶̴̵̷̶̵̴̴̴̵̶̴̷̸̷̵̶̵̸̶̴̸̴̷̶̷̷̶̴̶̷̵̸̷̸̶̵̵̶̷̷̴̴̵̵̸̶̵̶̸̷̶̸̵̶̵̴̶̷̶̴̵̶̷̶̶̶̵̵̶̸̷̸̶̶̸̶̸̷̸̶̸̶̷̸̷̵̶̶̴̶̵̵̵̶̷̵̸̷̵̴̷̵̷̵̶̶̷̸̶̴̸̵̸̶̵̸̶̴̴̶̴̴̵̷̴̴̴̴̴̸̴̴̵̴̵̵̴̴̵̸̷̸̸̶̵̸̴̸̴̶̶̵̶̵̶̶̶̷̵̷̵̸̴̸̷̴̸̵̸̶̸̶̵̸̶̴̴̴̷̶̶̴̴̴̴̶̷̶̷̴̷̴̷̶̷̴̶̸̴̶̵̵̷̴̶̶̶̵̵̶̴̶̴̷̸̶̴̸̴̴̸̸̵̶̴̴̴̴̶̸̸̴̷̷̴̴̶̴̴̴̵̶̷̵̴̶̵̴̶̸̶̷̵̷̸̸̷̸̵̶̶̸̴̸̷̴̸̸̸̸̸̷̸̸̴̶̴̸̸̷̷̶̷̴̶̶̸̶̶̷̵̶̸̸̵̵̶̴̸̶̴̵̴̷̷̴̴̴̸̴̸̸̴̸̶̵̶̵̴̸̶̵̵̴̸̷̵̴̷̶̶̵̷̵̷̷̸̵̵̸̸̵̴̷̴̴̵̵̶̸̴̷̶̶̵̸̸̶̵̶̶̸̷̸̷̵̵̶̵̷̵̸̷̴̸̶̶̸̷̵̸̷̴̶̶̸̶̸̶̴̵̷̷̶̵̷̷̸̷̴̷̴̶̸̴̶̵̷̸̴̸̸̶̵̷̵̵̷̸̷̵̸̶̶̶̶̶̵̷̴̵̸̵̷̵̵̶̵̵̸̴̵̷̸̷̷̷̸̷̵̷̶̷̵̵̶̸̶̸̴̴̵̷̴̸̸̴̶̵̵̶̶̴̸̵̶̵̸̴̶̵̶̸̴̴̴̸̸̷̶̴̴̷̸̷̸̷̸̵̴̸̸̵̴̶̸̷̵̶̵̷̴̶̷̴̵̷̵̶̸̸̶̵̸̷̸̸̶̷̸̷̷̶̵̶̷̵̷̴̵̸̴̵̵̸̸̴̵̶̷̸̸̸̶̴̴̸̴̷̴̴̶̶̸̷̷̶̷̵̷̸̶̸̶̴̸̷̸̸̴̷̴̵̸̴̵̵̶̷̷̴̵̶̵̵̴̶̸̴̶̴̶̷̶͉͐͜n̷̴̸̵̸̴̷̵̶̸̷̸̵̵̷̶̴̷̵̷̶̴̶̵̵̴̶̸̶̶̵̵̷̴̶̵̶̸̴̶̵̴̴̶̶̸̵̸̷̷̵̸̶̷̸̶̷̶̴̶̴̴̶̴̷̷̷̴̵̷̵̸̵̷̵̵̶̸̵̷̴̸̴̶̸̶̷̸̸̴̶̸̸̸̴̴̸̵̶̷̴̶̴̸̵̶̵̴̸̸̷̵̵̶̵̵̵̵̶̸̴̴̷̷̷̵̴̵̶̵̵̶̴̶̵̷̵̶̸̴̸̴̸̴̵̶̴̸̴̶̵̶̵̵̸̷̴̸̸̴̷̶̴̵̵̴̵̸̴̶̴̴̵̴̵̶̶̷̷̵̸̴̵̸̴̵̶̷̶̸̵̴̶̵̴̷̷̶̸̶̶̵̴̷̵̵̸̴̶̴̴̸̴̸̷̴̷̸̸̵̴̷̷̷̷̶̴̵̸̵̷̸̸̶̷̶̵̵̷̶̴̵̴̶̴̸̷̵̵̵̸̶̴̸̴̸̵̵̴̴̸̸̷̴̵̷̴̸̶̸̵̶̶̷̸̸̷̷̴̷̸̵̵̶̶̷̸̷̷̶̷̵̷̷̶̷̴̵̷̸̵̶̷̸̵̵̶̸̴̵̸̷̷̷̴̶̴̵̸̸̵̶̵̷̴̸̵̸̸̶̴̷̴̶̴̴̵̷̸̸̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̷̴̶̷̴̸̶̵̷̷̷̵̵̴̸̸̶̷̵̵̷̸̶̴̴̶̸̴̴̸̴̶̸̸̶̸̵̷̶̴̴̸̵̴̶̶̵̴̸̶̴̶̶̶̴̷̷̶̸̴̴̵̴̴̷̸̵̴̵̷̵̶̴̸̷̴̶̶̷̷̵̵̶̵̶̵̸̴̷̷̶̵̴̴̶̸̸̶̶̸̷̷̷̷̸̷̷̷̷̶̶̵̶̴̷̶̶̶̸̵̵̵̶̸̷̷̶̴̸̵̴̵̵̸̵̶̴̷̴̸̸̴̵̷̴̴̴̴̵̶̵̵̵̵̶̶̵̷̵̵̶̴̸̷̷̴̷̵̵̴̶̸̴̷̶̷̸̴̴̵̸̸̴̸̴̵̵̶̴̶̵̸̶̵̵̴̵̸̵̴̵̴̴̵̶̴̷̷̵̸̶̷̴̴̷̸̷̸̵̴̴̶̷̴̵̴̵̴̸̵̴̶̴̵̴̸̷̴̵̶̷̶̵̷̶̴̸̴̸̴̴̸̷̴̸̷̸̸̴̶̷̷̶̸̶̶̴̶̶̷̷̴̶̶̵̸̴̴̵̴̷̴̴̵̵̴̷̵̶̵̴̵̴̶̵̸̴̵̸̴̷̵̴̴̶̸̸̵̸̴̶̴̷̴̷̴̸̵̸̶̷̸̸̵̶̸̴̸̸̶̵̸̸̵̷̷̷̶̸̷̵̸̵̴̶̸̶̶̴̸̷̶̶̷̷̶̸̷̵̵̷̶̵̶̷̶̸̸̸̵̴̶̵̸̵̵̴̷̶̵̴̷̷̸̴̵̷̵̴̴̸̸̸̷̷̸̶̵̸̶̴̴̴̵̷̶̵̸̴̵̵̸̵̶̸̵̷̴̷̷̸̷̴̷̸̴̷̸̷̸̶̶̴̶̷̴̶̶̷̴̷̴̵̶̴̶̴̵̴̴̵̴̴̸̶̴̸̷̸̸̵̴̷̷̶̶̷̸̷̷̶̶̴̵̵̸̶̴̸̶̴̷̴̶̷̸̸̴̴̸̴̴̶̴̶̸̷̴̷̴̴̴̴̶̵̵̶̸̷̸̴̴̶̴̵̸̵̵̶̵̸̶̴̷̶̶̵̶̶̴̷̷̸̷̷̸̴̸̴̸̶̸̵̴̶̶̵̷̵̷̸̷̷̸̴̷̷̵̵̷̸̶̷̵̷̷̴̶̵̸̶̶̷̵̷̵̴̸̷̶̸̸̸̵̵̸̶̴̵̶̷̶̷̶̶̵̸̶̶̸̸̸̴̶̴̵̶̶̴̴̶̴̴̸̸̵̴̴̶̶̸̴̶̷̶̸̴̵̸̸̸̴̶̶̷̸̵̴̷̵̷̵̷̶̶̴̷̵̶̶̴̷̴̷̵̴̶̷̵̵̵̷̶̵̸̴̷̵̷̴̵̵̸̴̸̶̵̸̷̷̸̶̴̵̸̸̵̵̷̸̵̶̵̸̷̸̷̴̸̵̷̸̶̵̸̷̸̶̷̵̵̷̵̸̸̸̵̸̸̴̴̷̵̷̴̵̷̸̵̸̷̷̸̷̵̸̷̶̷̶̶̸̶̵̸̵̵̵̵̸̷̸̵̷̶̴̸̴̶̵̴̴̶̸̴̸̸̶̷̵̸̸̶̴̸̴̴̶̶̵̴̷̶̷̴̵̶̶̵̶̷̶̴̷̴̸̴̶̶̶̸̶̶̵̶̵̷̶̵̶̵̸̷̶̶̶̴̴̵̵̸̵̶̷̵̵̵̶̵̸̶̸̸̵̷̴̸̸̴̵̵̷̴̵̷̶̵̷̶̴̴̸̶̵̴̵̸̵̷̷̸̸̶̴̴̵̵̶̵̶̶̶̷̵̸̸̶̴̶̸̶̴̷̵̶̷̶̶̴̶̵̷̷̴̴̷̶̶̵̶̸̷̷̵̷̶̶̶̶̵̸̴̸̶̷̶̶̷̶̸̸̶̷̷̵̷̵̶̷̛̝̠e̵̷̴̷̴̸̵̵̵̷̶̵̴̷̵̵̵̸̴̴̸̴̸̶̴̷̴̶̸̵̴̸̶̷̵̷̷̸̷̴̸̶̶̵̷̶̶̸̷̵̴̷̷̷̴̵̸̶̴̵̶̷̶̸̷̸̸̴̴̴̵̷̵̴̸̴̸̵̷̷̸̷̸̴̵̸̵̶̵̴̶̵̶̶̵̶̵̷̷̵̶̷̷̶̵̷̷̷̸̴̷̵̷̴̶̶̷̷̶̴̷̸̸̴̷̵̷̸̸̸̶̶̷̸̸̷̷̵̸̴̴̶̸̵̵̵̴̵̵̷̷̴̵̷̵̶̷̸̷̷̸̵̸̴̶̵̸̴̶̷̷̴̴̸̷̶̶̷̵̷̴̴̸̴̸̶̵̶̷̵̷̴̶̸̷̸̵̶̶̷̸̷̸̷̷̵̷̷̸̵̷̵̴̶̴̶̸̵̵̷̸̴̸̸̵̵̸̵̷̸̴̵̶̴̴̶̴̶̷̵̵̸̶̸̸̶̸̴̵̸̷̷̵̶̸̵̵̷̸̷̶̷̵̴̶̴̴̵̶̵̵̴̴̶̶̸̵̸̴̷̸̴̵̷̴̴̸̷̸̸̸̶̶̷̸̸̵̴̴̴̷̸̶̶̴̶̵̵̷̵̵̴̷̵̶̸̴̴̶̸̶̴̸̶̴̸̶̴̴̴̶̸̴̴̶̸̸̷̷̴̵̸̴̶̶̵̶̴̷̸̷̸̷̶̴̶̶̵̶̷̷̷̵̷̸̵̸̶̸̶̴̸̷̷̵̵̵̷̴̵̴̵̸̶̵̸̶̵̶̸̶̶̵̷̷̶̶̴̵̵̵̷̴̷̸̵̴̸̵̶̵̸̷̷̸̴̴̶̶̵̸̴̷̵̴̶̴̷̵̴̴̷̷̴̴̴̴̵̴̵̵̷̵̸̸̶̸̵̸̷̵̵̶̷̶̶̶̶̷̵̴̶̶̸̶̷̴̶̴̷̶̶̵̵̶̷̶̶̵̸̷̷̶̵̵̴̸̷̷̶̸̵̵̸̷̴̷̷̸̶̷̵̶̵̸̶̶̷̸̷̶̸̶̷̴̸̴̴̷̸̶̵̴̸̸̵̷̷̶̶̷̶̸̸̷̷̸̶̴̷̷̵̵̸̶̷̷̵̸̵̶̵̴̷̴̶̷̷̸̵̷̷̴̷̷̶̵̵̵̶̷̷̶̷̶̸̴̴̵̶̴̴̸̸̵̶̶̶̶̷̸̸̷̸̸̴̵̸̸̶̷̵̷̷̷̷̶̸̷̷̴̷̸̵̷̷̵̷̵̵̸̸̷̶̷̷̶̵̸̵̵̵̵̸̷̶̶̸̷̸̸̵̴̴̸̴̷̷̸̸̸̶̴̶̴̵̴̸̸̶̴̴̴̸̵̵̸̸̷̶̶̸̶̵̸̴̸̵̸̸̷̷̴̷̵̴̴̵̵̶̸̷̵̶̷̷̶̸̴̷̷̵̴̶̶̶̵̵̵̴̴̸̵̷̵̷̸̸̸̸̸̴̴̶̴̷̸̶̶̶̸̶̵̶̵̸̷̵̵̷̴̵̴̶̸̵̶̶̸̷̴̴̵̷̷̴̶̷̵̷̷̷̵̷̶̷̴̷̴̵̵̶̵̷̵̸̸̸̶̶̵̶̴̷̴̷̴̴̴̸̶̴̷̸̷̶̷̷̶̷̷̷̵̸̵̷̸̷̷̶̵̴̵̴̷̵̴̶̶̷̷̷̶̸̵̷̸̶̵̶̸̷̷̶̸̶̴̶̵̸̶̷̶̶̸̷̶̴̶̶̵̴̶̴̴̷̴̸̵̵̸̴̵̸̸̵̷̵̷̶̸̴̵̶̷̸̵̵̷̴̸̶̵̴̶̶̸̶̷̸̷̶̸̶̷̶̵̷̶̴̵̴̷̸̶̵̵̷̸̸̷̴̸̶̴̸̵̶̵̵̸̸̴̴̴̴̸̸̸̶̸̴̷̶̵̶̴̷̵̵̸̸̵̶̷̴̷̴̸̶̶̸̷̵̵̵̴̷̵̴̴̵̷̸̸̵̷̸̸̵̴̷̸̷̴̴̸̷̷̵̵̴̶̸̵̸̸̴̸̸̸̶̸̸̵̷̵̵̴̶̸̸̸̸̵̸̷̵̶̴̸̴̷̶̸̷̶̷̴̴̵̶̵̴̶̸̴̵̷̶̵̸̶̵̶̸̴̸̴̵̷̶̴̷̵̵̴̵̵̵̵̴̸̸̴̵̴̸̸̵̵̵̶̶̵̴̸̶̴̴̷̸̶̷̵̷̵̷̷̶̶̵̴̴̵̴̷̶̸̸̸̵̴̴̶̵̴̸̴̵̷̵̷̵̴̵̵̷̴̷̴̸̷̶̴̴̵̸̴̴̸̸̷̵̸̸̴̶̴̶̵̵̷̴̸̵̸̴̸̴̶̷̶̶̵̶̷̸̴̸̶̷̵̶̶̶̸̸̷̴̷̶̷̷̷̶̶̵̶̴̷̵̷̸̴̷̸̷̸̶̵̶̸̸̴̴̸̵̸̸̶̵̷̵̶̵̷̶̸̸̷̶̴̷̶̴̵̴̷̸̷̵̴̵̶̸̶̵̴̵̶̶̴̶̶̶̵̷̵̶̶̴̷̶̷̶̴̷̶̷̸̸̶̸̷̴̶̷̷̷̶̶̷̶̵̷̸̴̶̷̷̶̸̴̵̷̵̷̶̵̴̵̶̷̸̶̺͊̇ṡ̴̵̷̶̸̷̸̴̸̷̵̸̵̶̵̶̸̶̷̴̶̷̷̶̷̴̵̸̴̵̷̸̸̵̵̴̶̷̶̷̸̵̶̷̴̵̶̶̸̶̵̴̴̴̵̷̴̸̶̴̶̸̵̷̶̶̴̴̵̸̵̴̷̷̴̷̵̷̴̵̴̸̴̷̴̵̷̴̸̶̸̷̵̸̷̵̵̸̴̴̷̵̴̷̶̶̵̵̷̷̸̵̴̵̷̴̴̶̸̵̵̷̶̴̸̸̶̵̸̴̸̷̴̶̴̵̴̵̶̴̵̶̵̵̷̶̵̵̸̴̴̵̵̴̴̶̷̶̷̸̷̷̵̴̷̸̷̶̶̴̸̸̶̶̵̸̴̶̸̵̸̵̸̶̸̵̶̸̷̷̷̸̸̷̴̶̶̸̸̷̵̷̴̵̴̴̸̷̵̴̶̸̸̴̸̸̶̴̴̸̸̴̷̴̵̵̴̶̸̴̶̶̷̶̷̵̴̷̵̸̷̷̶̴̶̵̶̸̶̵̵̶̷̷̸̷̵̷̴̷̴̶̸̶̴̸̸̵̴̴̶̵̷̶̶̵̴̶̴̵̵̵̴̴̸̷̶̶̴̵̶̵̶̵̷̵̷̶̸̶̶̷̸̴̵̴̶̸̵̴̴̵̶̸̴̸̴̷̴̶̴̴̴̴̷̷̸̷̶̴̴̴̴̷̸̴̷̵̸̶̵̸̶̵̷̷̶̸̴̸̵̴̶̸̵̸̶̷̵̶̴̸̸̴̴̵̶̶̸̷̷̶̴̵̶̶̸̷̷̷̵̸̶̷̶̶̴̵̸̸̶̶̴̸̴̵̷̶̴̸̵̸̷̷̸̶̷̶̵̴̶̴̷̸̷̴̴̵̵̵̴̷̵̵̶̴̵̵̶̷̵̴̴̵̷̷̶̶̵̸̵̸̵̶̵̵̸̸̷̸̸̶̸̶̶̴̵̵̶̷̸̷̶̴̶̸̶̵̸̴̷̸̴̶̸̵̴̵̶̶̵̵̶̴̷̴̶̷̴̸̶̵̸̵̸̷̷̸̵̵̸̶̶̴̸̸̵̸̵̵̵̴̸̸̴̸̸̵̷̷̷̷̴̵̴̴̷̷̶̸̸̶̵̷̷̴̷̷̴̴̷̶̶̸̸̵̸̵̸̶̸̸̶̶̵̷̸̶̶̵̸̷̴̵̵̶̴̷̴̴̵̸̶̷̸̵̷̷̵̴̶̵̶̴̴̸̴̵̸̴̶̷̶̴̷̶̸̷̶̷̴̷̶̵̶̵̵̵̸̷̵̴̸̷̶̴̴̷̷̸̶̴̴̸̷̴̷̶̴̵̴̵̵̵̵̵̸̷̴̸̷̴̴̵̷̴̷̸̷̶̷̸̵̶̷̵̸̷̸̷̸̷̶̶̶̶̷̸̸̴̶̸̷̵̴̸̶̴̵̵̷̷̴̴̵̷̸̶̷̴̴̵̸̶̴̸̸̷̴̷̵̸̸̶̴̵̵̸̶̸̶̷̶̴̸̵̴̷̴̴̸̵̴̵̸̸̸̴̴̸̷̸̸̴̴̴̵̴̷̵̶̵̴̵̶̸̷̷̴̵̷̷̷̵̷̶̶̴̶̷̷̵̵̵̷̶̵̴̶̷̸̸̴̴̵̴̶̶̶̴̵̶̶̷̴̵̶̸̷̶̶̵̸̸̴̷̵̵̴̵̴̸̸̴̵̷̶̷̶̸̷̴̵̷̶̴̸̵̶̴̷̸̵̴̶̶̸̶̶̵̷̶̶̶̵̴̷̴̸̶̵̶̷̴̶̵̴̴̶̸̶̶̴̸̶̴̷̸̸̵̵̸̸̶̷̶̵̴̶̴̶̵̶̴̶̷̷̵̷̷̶̴̴̶̵̸̷̵̵̶̸̸̷̴̶̸̴̵̸̸̷̷̵̷̴̶̸̸̴̶̴̷̶̵̶̵̸̵̵̷̶̴̷̸̵̵̵̶̸̸̷̴̶̶̵̷̷̷̶̸̴̴̵̵̷̸̴̸̵̷̵̵̴̴̵̵̶̴̸̴̸̴̴̸̴̵̵̶̸̷̷̷̸̸̵̶̵̷̸̶̴̶̴̵̸̷̸̴̷̷̷̵̵̶̷̴̵̴̷̵̵̶̷̵̵̴̵̴̴̷̶̴̸̵̸̶̵̷̵̸̵̶̴̷̸̴̷̸̵̶̴̶̵̵̷̵̵̷̷̴̸̷̸̵̶̵̶̷̶̵̷̶̴̸̵̷̶̵̵̶̷̶̶̶̴̸̸̷̶̵̷̸̶̵̵̷̵̵̵̴̶̸̷̷̴̴̸̷̵̸̵̴̵̶̸̵̶̵̵̴̷̷̶̶̷̴̵̶̵̶̶̸̷̷̸̸̶̶̸̵̷̸̶̴̷̴̴̷̸̸̶̶̷̵̷̶̴̴̸̶̴̸̵̴̴̷̷̸̴̸̸̷̸̴̸̷̸̶̸̸̵̴̸̴̴̴̷̶̸̷̷̶̵̷̵̷̶̴̵̸̵̸̷̴̸̶̴̷̷̸̷̵̸̷̷̷̷̸̸̷̸̷̷̸̴̴̵̸̴̷̷̵̶̵̵̸̶̷̴̸̸̵̴̶̸̸̶̷̸̴̶̶̶̴̵̸̶̷̴̵̴̶̸̵̶̶̵̸̸̵̸̸̷̵̸̶̸̷̷̵̸̷̶̶̷̸̷̶̶̷̶̵̵̶̴̸̵̷̷̷̸̴̴̷̷̴̴̷̷̷̶̷̷̸̷̶̸̴̵̴̴̴̷̶̴̵̶̵̴̸̷̶̶̸̶̴̵̶̸̷̷̴̵̶̸̶̴̶̴̵̷̷̷̶̷̵̸̵̵̷̴̷̷̵̷̵̸̶̶̶̵̸̴̸̵̵̷̴̸̶̴̶̵̵̵̴̴̸̶̵̵̴̶̸̶̷̸̵̸̷̸̵̶̵̵̷̶̸̸̶̷̸̷̸̸̸̵̸̷̵̴̸̵̵̷̸̴̷̷̴̴̸̷̶̵̸̶̵̷̵̷̶̸̶̸̵̴̷̶̷̵̷̷̴̴̴̶̷̶̸̵̷̷̵̵̴̵̶̷̸̵̶̶̷̶̴̷̶̴̶̶̶̷̴̸̵̷̸̴̵̶̴̵̵̵̸̴̴̶̴̷̵̶̵̶̴̶̸̸̵̴̴̵̷̷̸̴̵̸̷̷̴̴̶̵̶̸̷̴̵̸̵̵̴̴̸̴̶̷̶̸̴̷̷̶̴̷̶̶̵̴̜̩͗ has long since accepted that he has been reincarnated and now is in the womb of his new mother and he has a roommate... so that's pretty cool.

He gets the chance to be a slightly older/younger brother! And that's... nice?

* * *

Being a toddler sucks dick, T̸̴̶̸̵̸̵̸̶̴̸̵̵̵̸̵̸̸̷̴̷̶̸̸̶̵̴̶̴̵̵̶̶̸̵̷̸̵̴̴̶̴̸̷̷̶̴̷̷̷̵̵̴̷̴̴̶̶̵̸̵̷̸̷̵̵̴̷̴̸̶̶̷̴̵̷̶̵̵̵̶̴̵̸̶̵̶̵̷̴̶̴̷̸̶̷̸̴̷̵̶̶̸̴̶̷̷̴̷̶̶̵̷̷̴̸̷̴̴̸̴̸̸̸̶̴̴̴̸̵̷̷̶̸̷̴̷̷̸̸̸̵̷̶̵̷̵̴̷̸̷̶̷̴̸̶̶̷̷̵̷̵̶̴̶̷̵̵̵̸̵̴̴̵̷̵̷̷̴̶̵̶̸̶̶̸̸̶̴̶̸̸̶̷̶̷̸̷̷̶̴̷̷̸̶̸̵̶̵̷̵̶̸̸̷̸̷̷̸̷̴̷̸̵̴̷̶̷̶̴̴̶̶̸̴̸̶̴̵̴̵̷̴̴̷̸̵̵̸̶̶̸̸̷̷̸̴̴̶̶̶̸̸̶̴̵̶̵̸̵̸̴̷̶̷̸̸̶̸̸̸̶̶̸̸̴̸̵̶̷̶̴̵̶̷̵̷̴̶̸̷̷̴̵̸̸̶̸̴̴̶̷̴̵̷̸̴̶̵̷̵̶̵̶̷̵̴̷̴̷̵̷̶̷̴̵̷̶̷̶̵̵̴̴̵̷̵̴̶̷̶̵̵̵̸̵̸̵̸̴̷̵̶̵̷̸̷̶̷̶̴̶̷̵̷̸̴̸̸̴̶̴̴̵̵̴̷̵̷̵̴̴̵̸̷̴̶̸̶̷̷̴̷̷̸̴̴̵̷̷̴̷̵̷̸̵̸̸̴̴̸̵̸̷̵̵̶̵̶̷̶̸̸̸̴̵̸̵̴̵̶̶̶̷̵̸̴̷̵̴̷̴̷̴̶̵̸̴̴̷̸̵̵̷̶̴̶̵̴̶̷̴̴̶̸̵̴̶̴̵̵̴̶̵̴̵̶̶̵̵̷̵̴̵̵̸̷̷̶̵̷̶̴̸̷̴̸̷̵̸̶̵̷̸̷̷̷̴̶̴̸̷̵̵̴̶̶̸̶̷̵̷̸̷̸̷̸̵̴̶̷̷̴̴̸̶̵̴̴̷̷̸̴̷̸̸̵̶̷̶̵̵̶̴̸̶̸̵̴̶̵̷̸̸̸̵̴̶̸̴̵̴̸̷̶̸̵̸̴̸̵̵̶̶̵̵̷̵̷̶̵̷̶̴̶̵̷̷̷̶̴̸̷̴̶̴̵̸̶̴̶̶̶̸̵̴̵̷̷̵̴̷̸̷̸̸̴̸̵̴̸̸̵̷̷̴̸̴̶̸̵̸̴̴̶̴̴̷̶̷̴̸̶̴̴̵̴̵̴̷̸̸̶̴̴̶̵̴̷̸̸̵̸̴̶̸̷̷̸̶̶̵̶̷̷̵̴̴̵̷̸̷̸̴̴̷̸̸̵̶̸̸̸̸̶̵̶̷̶̶̷̵̸̵̴̵̴̵̵̸̸̴̷̸̷̸̶̷̵̶̵̸̸̸̸̵̵̶̷̶̶̴̶̶̴̸̷̴̶̵̶̴̶̸̴̶̶̴̴̶̸̸̴̷̵̴̴̴̴̶̵̸̸̷̴̷̵̷̸̷̷̸̶̸̴̶̶̴̵̸̵̵̵̴̵̶̴̴̸̸̶̵̴̷̴̵̵̶̶̵̸̷̵̸̷̵̷̸̶̷̴̵̶̶̴̴̷̶̵̶̸̵̴̷̷̴̷̶̵̸̸̷̴̸̸̴̴̶̵̵̵̵̵̴̵̸̵̶̷̶̷̷̵̴̵̴̵̷̶̴̸̸̵̶̵̶̴̷̶̶̶̷̵̸̵̴̷̸̴̷̷̴̸̷̶̵̷̴̴̵̷̴̵̸̴̷̴̴̷̷̶̶̷̴̵̸̵̷̶̵̵̶̴̵̸̷̴̷̴̴̶̴̵̶̵̵̵̵̷̴̶̴̸̶̸̶̸̷̵̵̵̷̸̷̴̶̸̷̴̵̷̵̷̸̴̶̶̸̴̷̶̷̷̷̷̷̵̷̷̷̷̷̸̸̸̵̷̴̵̷̴̴̵̵̶̸̵̵̵̸̴̶̸̴̸̶̸̷̸̶̴̝̿ö̵̸̶̸̶̷̶̸̴̸̴̵̴̸̴̸̴̴̴̵̸̸̴̸̶̷̴̴̸̶̷̸̵̶̸̸̶̶̷̶̴̵̶̴̴̷̵̶̸̵̸̸̶̵̶̶̶̶̶̵̸̸̴̸̷̵̸̶̵̶̴̸̸̶̶̵̷̵̷̶̶̴̶̴̵̷̷̵̶̸̷̶̵̷̵̴̵̴̷̴̷̴̵̸̴̵̸̴̸̸̸̶̷̴̷̷̵̷̶̷̸̵̵̶̷̶̵̴̴̷̷̸̴̴̸̵̶̵̵̴̸̴̷̸̷̶̸̵̶̷̷̷̸̶̴̸̷̴̷̸̴̷̵̷̴̵̴̷̶̵̷̷̸̶̶̷̸̴̴̴̸̶̴̵̵̶̸̴̶̶̷̸̷̵̷̶̶̸̴̷̶̶̶̴̴̶̷̶̴̵̸̶̶̸̴̴̴̴̸̵̸̸̷̸̶̵̵̴̶̷̴̷̵̵̶̷̸̴̵̵̷̵̸̵̶̷̸̶̵̶̸̸̴̴̷̵̷̷̴̸̷̴̷̵̷̵̸̴̶̸̶̵̷̷̷̴̷̵̵̷̸̸̷̵̷̶̴̵̴̷̵̵̷̶̶̵̵̶̶̵̴̷̶̵̴̴̵̵̴̸̶̷̴̵̴̵̷̵̴̴̵̶̷̷̶̷̶̷̴̵̶̴̶̵̵̷̵̷̸̴̸̶̵̷̶̸̵̵̷̷̷̸̷̵̵̷̷̴̸̴̴̴̴̴̶̴̸̸̶̷̵̶̴̸̶̵̷̸̶̴̵̸̴̸̵̸̸̶̵̴̸̸̸̶̸̴̴̴̴̵̶̴̶̸̵̵̸̸̵̷̶̵̶̸̶̵̷̷̸̴̴̵̶̴̸̸̵̴̶̷̶̸̴̸̷̷̶̴̸̵̵̸̵̵̵̷̷̸̷̷̵̸̵̸̶̵̷̸̶̴̶̴̴̵̸̶̷̴̷̸̷̸̴̷̶̴̵̶̷̴̷̸̴̴̵̵̷̷̶̶̸̶̵̷̴̵̶̸̵̴̴̴̶̷̶̷̵̵̴̶̷̶̵̷̵̵̵̸̷̴̵̴̴̷̷̸̸̷̸̸̵̵̶̸̵̴̶̷̷̸̷̴̸̷̸̷̶̵̶̴̶̵̴̵̷̶̶̶̷̷̷̸̵̶̸̴̸̸̶̶̵̸̷̶̵̴̸̶̵̶̶̶̴̸̵̶̵̴̵̸̷̴̴̶̴̵̸̸̶̸̶̸̷̷̷̷̵̴̷̴̶̴̷̵̴̵̶̵̵̷̵̷̶̴̷̶̷̴̸̵̸̷̵̸̷̷̴̴̴̵̶̸̸̵̶̷̷̴̵̷̶̵̷̶̴̷̴̸̸̴̸̸̵̴̶̷̸̷̵̶̴̵̵̷̷̵̸̸̵̶̶̵̸̶̵̵̷̶̵̴̶̴̵̷̸̷̸̴̶̵̵̴̶̶̸̸̵̶̷̶̸̶̷̷̸̶̴̵̸̷̷̷̴̶̷̷̵̴̵̸̴̵̸̷̵̸̷̷̸̵̷̴̸̴̸̵̵̷̸̸̶̸̶̵̵̵̶̵̸̷̸̵̶̸̷̸̴̸̶̵̴̷̸̷̶̵̵̴̴̵̵̸̴̴̴̴̶̸̸̶̷̵̶̸̵̶̵̷̴̸̴̵̷̷̶̷̶̶̴̴̴̷̶̶̵̴̴̷̶̶̷̴̶̴̷̶̷̴̶̸̸̵̶̸̶̴̵̷̴̶̷̷̵̴̵̷̴̸̴̴̴̸̴̵̸̶̶̵̴̸̵̴̵̵̵̶̸̸̶̵̸̸̷̸̸̸̸̸̷̷̵̷̴̷̶̵̴̵̷̸̸̶̶̵̷̷̵̶̶̴̷̵̸̴̷̷̸̴̶̸̷̴̵̶̶̵̴̵̶̴̸̶̸̶̴̶̷̴̴̵̴̸̷̷̸̶̷̷̵̵̶̴̷̵̴̶̶̵̸̵̵̴̵̶̷̷̴̷̴̸̸̴̸̴̴̵̸̴̷̵̶̸̶̸̵̵̴̵̶̶̴̸̶̵̶̴̸̷̸̵̶̷̸̶̵̴̶̵̷̷̸̸̵̴̶̸̷̵̴̴̷̵̶̴̵̷̸̷̶̷̴̶̵̶̷̵̸̶̷̶̵̷̶̸̶̷̶̴̷̶̷̸̷̸̷̸̶̸̵̷̷̷̴̵̶̵̷̷̵̵̶̸̷̷̴̴̵̵̸̶̷̵̸̶̸̴̷̶̶̵̸̴̴̶̶̷̴̵̷̶̸̷̶̶̸̶̷̶̶̵̷̸̵̷̵̶̴̵̷̶̷̶̷̶̸̶̵̸̸̵̵̶̷̴̷̷̵̷̷̸̷̴̵̵̴̴̵̸̶̸̴̴̶̷̷̵̷̵̵̴̴̶̵̷̸̸̵̸̶̴̷̷̸̶̴̴̷̴̷̴̷̵̶̴̶̵̷̴̵̴̸̴̸̷̸̶̶̸̶̷̸̴̸̸̸̶̷̷̸̴̴̷̷̵̴̷̶̷̶̵̸̵̴̴̷̸̶̸̸̴̶̶̸̴̵̸̷̵̸̵̸̴̶̵̴̸̷̴̷̵̶̶̷̸̴̴̴̵̴̸̶̵̴̵̷̵̴̸̷̷̷̴̶̷̵̴̷̴̴̶̷̴̴̷̶̶͉́͆m̷̵̴̷̷̷̷̴̷̴̷̴̸̴̶̶̸̵̵̶̸̶̷̴̸̷̴̵̸̴̵̸̴̵̵̶̸̴̷̴̷̸̶̴̸̷̶̸̷̵̵̷̵̷̵̶̶̵̸̶̷̶̷̴̶̶̸̴̶̶̸̵̴̷̵̵̸̷̵̷̴̸̴̷̵̸̵̵̴̶̸̸̷̵̶̸̷̶̸̷̷̸̴̵̶̴̷̵̷̴̴̷̴̶̵̵̴̴̶̶̸̵̵̴̶̸̷̷̸̵̷̶̵̸̴̴̴̴̷̴̶̷̵̴̶̴̵̸̴̵̷̴̵̶̵̵̸̵̶̷̵̴̶̶̸̵̴̷̸̸̴̵̷̵̵̶̵̴̵̶̸̶̶̴̶̵̷̴̷̸̶̵̶̶̸̷̷̷̷̷̷̶̴̴̴̵̶̴̶̶̸̸̴̷̷̸̷̸̵̸̴̸̵̵̷̵̵̷̸̶̴̴̷̶̷̴̴̸̴̴̷̵̸̵̷̷̶̸̸̶̸̸̶̵̷̶̴̶̵̶̸̵̶̵̶̵̴̴̷̵̶̸̷̶̵̵̸̵̸̶̵̷̷̷̶̸̶̷̶̴̷̸̸̷̵̵̷̴̵̴̷̶̷̸̴̸̵̷̵̷̷̵̶̶̴̵̸̴̵̶̴̵̴̷̵̶̵̶̴̷̷̵̶̵̸̴̴̸̴̸̸̸̶̴̸̶̷̷̵̷̴̵̶̷̷̷̴̶̸̵̷̴̸̶̶̴̵̸̶̸̶̸̶̷̶̸̷̵̵̶̶̵̴̴̶̷̵̴̶̵̵̷̸̵̶̴̷̴̵̴̵̴̵̵̴̶̸̵̷̶̵̸̸̵̶̸̸̵̷̷̴̷̵̶̷̵̷̴̷̸̸̸̶̴̷̷̶̵̶̷̴̸̵̸̶̷̵̶̸̴̸̷̷̷̷̴̷̵̸̶̷̴̵̸̸̵̶̵̶̶̶̶̵̵̸̶̷̶̸̸̸̶̸̸̵̵̸̷̵̴̷̶̴̴̶̷̴̷̷̵̶̴̸̸̶̵̸̴̵̷̵̷̴̴̸̸̷̴̵̵̸̶̵̵̴̴̷̸̸̵̵̸̸̵̵̶̶̵̸̸̴̵̴̴̷̵̴̸̶̸̵̴̸̵̵̵̷̴̷̸̸̵̸̸̶̶̴̶̶̵̷̴̶̵̴̸̴̶̷̴̴̷̶̶̵̵̵̶̷̵̵̸̶̶̴̷̴̷̵̴̴̷̶̶̴̴̶̶̸̸̴̸̴̸̵̴̵̵̷̴̶̵̷̶̷̷̸̷̶̸̶̵̸̷̸̴̴̶̵̶̸̵̷̶̵̷̷̷̴̷̴̶̸̵̷̴̸̶̸̶̷̸̵̸̶̶̵̸̴̸̶̸̶̶̴̵̸̴̸̷̴̴̴̸̸̶̷̷̵̸̸̶̵̷̴̷̶̶̴̸̵̷̴̵̶̶̸̴̵̸̷̸̴̸̴̸̷̴̷̵̶̷̶̵̸̵̷̷̵̶̷̷̶̴̵̶̵̸̷̴̶̶̷̴̶̸̷̴̸̷̷̶̸̷̸̸̴̸̵̶̵̶̵̴̸̵̴̴̴̸̶̸̵̶̶̴̵̵̷̶̷̴̸̶̶̵̷̵̸̷̵̷̷̴̸̵̷̴̷̷̷̶̴̶̵̶̶̶̶̶̸̵̵̴̶̵̵̷̶̷̷̶̷̸̸̸̶̵̵̸̶̸̵̴̵̵̵̴̵̵̵̸̵̶̵̷̴̸̵̴̸̷̵̴̷̶̶̶̸̷̴̷̶̵̴̴̵̷̸̶̷̶̸̴̷̸̷̸̶̸̴̶̸̵̶̵̶̷̵̸̸̷̴̵̷̷̷̷̴̵̴̴̵̴̸̵̷̵̴̵̸̴̴̸̵̸̶̴̷̸̴̶̶̴̴̴̶̷̴̷̵̴̷̸̸̵̸̷̸̴̷̵̷̶̴̵̸̷̴̴̶̷̵̵̸̷̷̵̷̴̴̸̷̴̵̴̵̵̷̸̷̷̷̴̴̶̷̸̶̸̸̷̵̸̶̶̶̵̸̵̶̴̶̷̶̷̷̵̸̸̴̸̷̴̵̸̶̵̸̸̶̸̷̴̴̷̴̴̷̷̵̹̈́a̶̶̷̶̷̵̴̶̸̸̸̷̷̴̴̸̸̵̵̷̴̸̷̷̴̸̸̶̴̴̴̵̴̴̶̵̶̷̵̵̷̵̴̸̸̷̶̴̴̵̵̴̵̴̶̷̶̴̴̵̷̴̸̴̸̶̶̴̶̸̷̷̸̶̴̶̸̷̵̵̷̸̶̴̴̸̶̸̵̵̸̶̴̶̴̵̷̴̴̸̸̷̷̸̴̷̷̵̸̵̴̴̶̵̵̵̴̴̸̸̶̷̸̸̴̴̶̸̸̵̴̴̵̵̴̴̷̵̶̷̷̷̶̸̴̴̶̶̶̵̵̴̸̸̶̷̷̸̴̷̶̸̴̸̴̵̴̷̶̶̷̵̸̷̶̷̷̷̷̷̵̵̸̷̵̶̸̵̵̷̸̶̵̵̷̵̶̷̴̵̵̷̸̵̵̴̸̴̷̵̴̵̸̵̶̵̴̶̴̶̷̴̸̶̸̷̸̶̴̷̶̶̶̴̷̴̷̸̴̸̵̵̶̶̵̸̷̴̸̸̷̷̵̸̶̷̸̴̷̵̵̸̷̸̶̵̷̸̸̷̷̶̶̴̶̷̶̸̵̵̸̵̶̸̷̵̵̴̶̶̷̶̶̵̵̷̶̴̶̵̵̴̸̷̴̷̴̷̸̴̵̸̵̸̵̷̸̴̷̷̸̷̴̶̶̴̸̸̸̷̴̶̶̶̶̵̸̷̷̴̵̵̵̵̶̸̸̴̶̵̷̵̵̵̸̷̸̸̴̴̴̵̷̷̵̶̷̸̸̶̴̵̸̷̸̶̷̴̴̴̷̴̷̶̵̷̴̵̸̴̵̶̴̵̴̵̶̵̸̵̷̴̷̸̷̶̴̴̴̶̵̵̷̸̵̶̴̷̵̷̵̶̴̴̴̶̶̶̸̷̵̶̸̷̶̶̴̷̸̶̶̵̶̵̴̶̷̶̸̴̵̸̴̶̶̷̵̵̸̶̵̵̸̵̸̵̴̸̷̶̵̵̵̴̷̴̸̴̴̴̸̶̵̸̴̵̷̷̵̵̸̶̷̴̸̸̸̵̵̷̴̸̶̷̷̵̶̷̵̷̸̶̸̷̶̸̶̵̶̶̴̸̷̶̸̴̵̶̸̷̵̶̶̸̷̶̵̴̶̵̸̶̶̵̸̷̵̷̸̶̶̶̵̵̵̴̸̶̵̸̴̸̵̵̴̸̶̸̶̴̸̸̵̶̵̴̷̴̵̸̷̸̸̴̸̸̷̶̷̴̸̵̸̶̶̸̶̷̶̸̵̸̷̸̶̴̶̴̶̵̵̴̸̷̶̴̶̸̵̷̷̶̵̸̵̸̶̵̸̴̸̷̴̶̶̸̷̸̸̴̵̵̴̶̴̵̸̵̵̸̶̴̴̴̵̴̵̴̶̵̶̵̴̴̵̶̵̸̸̵̴̸̴̵̴̴̷̴̶̶̷̸̴̸̴̵̶̴̴̴̵̴̴̴̸̴̸̸̴̷̶̷̷̵̸̸̷̴̷̴̸̸̸̶̴̸̵̵̸̶̴̷̴̴̴̷̵̷̴̴̵̸̶̶̵̵̶̶̸̸̶̵̷̶̶̸̵̸̷̵̷̴̴̴̵̵̷̶̴̸̸̸̸̵̷̸̴̶̵̵̴̶̴̸̷̵̴̵̵̸̷̴̴̶̶̵̷̸̸̵̵̵̶̶̴̴̸̴̴̵̴̴̴̴̷̵̶̶̵̵̴̷̸̸̷̶̴̶̵̷̸̶̷̸̴̴̸̴̶̶̶̴̴̵̶̶̶̵̴̶̴̴̸̷̴̶̷̶̸̸̸̴̷̶̴̶̸̸̸̶̶̸̷̵̵̶̸̷̶̷̴̷̶̸̸̴̵̵̸̶̴̷̷̴̸̶̶̷̷̴̵̴̸̵̴̷̵̴̵̷̷̸̵̷̴̸̸̷̵̵̷̶̶̴̶̵̶̴̵̸̶̴̵̴̸̷̴̴̸̶̶̵̵̵̸̵̷̷̵̶̷̴̸̴̴̶̵̸̸̴̶̸̵̴̶̶̷̴̵̵̸̸̶̸̶̴̴̸̴̵̷̴̷̸̷̷̵̵̵̵̶̴̴̸̷̸̷̶̵̴̶̸̸̸̵̷̴̸̵̶̸̸̸̸̵̸̴̴̷̴̷̵̵̸̵̷̶̸̶̶̵̸̵̷̴̷̶̷̷̵̵̸̸̸̷̵̶̵̸̷̷̴̷̸̴̷̷̴̶̵̸̷̸̵̷̷̵̷̵̵̸̴̴̴̶̶̶̴̶̸̶̵̶̸̷̶̷̸̷̶̵̴̸̴̴̵̵̷̵̶̷̶̵̷̵̷̸̵̵̸̴̷̴̶̵̸̴̷̸̶̷̴̵̴̴̴̴̵̵̴̷̶̴̸̸̷̵̵̴̸̸̵̵̴̸̸̴̴̵̸̷̴̵̷̸̵̷̸̵̶̴̴̸̷̸̵̴̸̸̸̷̷̷̴̶̸̶̸̵̴̷̸̸̵̸̸̶̸̸̵̸̷̵̴̸̷̴̴̶̷̵̷̴̸̶̷̶̴̴̵̵̴̴̵̸̶̴̸̷̶̵̸̴̷̴̵̴̴̵̵̴̸̶̸̸̷̸̵̷̵̸̷̸̵̸̷̵̸̷̷̵̴̶̸̶̸̵̸̸̶̶̷̵̷̷̶̴̷̴̷̵̷̶̷̸̸̶̴̷̵̴̴̷̷̷̶̝͑̉s̶̵̷̴̸̸̴̸̵̵̷̵̷̸̵̶̵̷̷̸̴̶̵̸̶̶̵̷̵̸̶̷̷̶̵̸̵̷̸̷̶̶̵̶̶̷̸̸̸̸̵̷̴̵̷̴̶̶̸̷̵̷̵̶̵̶̷̴̸̷̴̴̷̴̷̸̵̵̶̶̸̸̵̵̶̷̸̵̴̷̵̶̶̴̷̴̴̸̴̵̴̴̶̸̶̶̵̷̵̷̵̵̸̴̸̸̴̴̷̴̷̴̶̸̴̷̵̷̵̷̶̷̷̵̷̷̸̶̸̴̴̴̷̸̶̴̷̶̴̵̵̴̵̶̷̶̶̶̷̵̶̷̷̵̵̶̷̸̷̶̸̸̷̴̴̶̵̵̷̶̵̵̴̴̵̷̷̷̸̵̶̷̶̵̴̶̷̴̸̷̵̴̷̸̷̸̵̴̸̴̷̶̷̸̷̷̴̷̴̸̷̵̵̴̸̵̴̴̷̷̸̷̵̸̵̶̸̴̷̴̵̵̶̵̶̸̶̶̸̶̵̷̴̷̷̴̴̷̵̵̶̵̴̶̶̷̶̵̸̷̶̸̴̷̵̶̷̵̴̷̸̸̸̵̵̷̵̴̴̴̸̵̷̷̴̴̶̶̶̶̶̷̷̵̴̷̶̵̴̸̷̵̴̶̶̴̶̴̶̷̶̴̴̵̷̷̶̶̸̷̴̵̸̴̷̵̴̷̸̷̴̴̸̷̸̷̵̴̸̶̵̷̴̴̶̷̸̸̶̵̸̷̴̵̴̴̶̶̶̸̵̷̷̴̵̸̴̸̵̷̵̸̴̸̵̸̴̸̵̴̵̷̷̶̶̵̵̷̷̴̶̴̶̸̴̷̸̴̴̴̷̷̷̷̶̶̵̴̶̵̷̵̵̴̷̵̸̴̵̸̶̴̵̶̶̵̶̶̸̴̵̴̸̶̷̵̴̶̸̴̶̷̷̵̶̴̶̸̷̶̴̸̶̶̴̶̵̸̶̴̶̷̸̶̸̸̸̶̴̷̴̷̴̶̷̷̴̴̸̴̵̴̴̶̷̵̶̴̶̷̸̵̷̵̷̸̶̴̸̷̶̸̴̴̴̷̴̴̴̸̷̶̵̸̸̸̷̶̵̷̷̶̸̴̷̶̵̸̸̵̸̵̵̶̶̵̴̸̶̷̷̴̴̵̷̴̶̵̷̶̶̶̵̴̸̵̵̶̶̶̴̷̷̴̴̶̸̴̷̴̶̷̸̵̷̶̴̵̴̸̴̵̷̶̸̴̶̵̷̶̸̸̶̸̴̵̵̶̶̴̸̸̵̸̷̵̸̸̸̶̵̷̷̶̶̶̴̴̴̷̷̶̸̸̷̸̷̸̸̵̸̸̸̷̷̵̸̶̶̸̸̴̵̶̸̵̶̷̸̴̴̴̵̸̸̵̸̴̴̷̶̴̸̴̴̸̸̸̸̶̵̶̷̴̷̷̶̷̵̷̸̷̴̷̶̴̷̵̷̷̵̴̶̸̵̸̷̷̵̴̶̴̸̴̴̴̶̴̵̴̸̶̵̸̸̶̶̶̸̶̴̷̴̴̸̷̶̸̷̶̶̶̵̵̷̶̶̷̶̷̶̶̶̴̴̸̵̴̸̵̷̵̵̶̴̸̵̴̷̴̷̶̴̴̵̴̶̵̷̷̷̷̴̷̵̴̵̴̶̸̵̷̵̴̶̶̶̷̵̶̴̴̷̶̷̸̴̶̶̸̸̴̴̸̸̴̶̸̵̵̷̴̶̵̷̴̸̶̸̸̷̶̵̶̴̸̴̴̵̷̸̷̶̸̵̵̸̷̶̵̴̸̶̶̴̸̷̸̸̶̶̵̵̸̸̵̴̸̴̷̸̴̸̸̷̸̶̸̷̶̶̷̵̸̷̷̷̴̴̴̶̸̷̷̵̴̶̵̵̵̶̸̵̷̴̶̴̴̷̴̷̴̸̵̵̶̶̸̵̵̵̸̴̶̷̸̶̴̵̶̶̷̸̴̶̶̴̴̶̶̵̶̸̴̷̵̶̶̷̵̷̶̴̶̶̴̶̸̵̶̶̴̸̶̸̸̸̶̸̸̸̴̴̵̶̶̷̸̶̶̴̴̶̷̵̵̵̶̵̴̸̴̸̷̸̵̵̸̷̵̴̷̴̸̸̴̶̸̵̷̶̸̷̸̸̵̷̸̷̷̵̗͛ ̸̶̸̴̷̶̶̶̷̷̴̸̶̷̵̸̶̸̵̶̴̴̴̵̸̶̸̶̵̵̸̴̴̶̴̶̸̶̴̸̶̵̸̵̷̷̵̴̴̴̸̵̴̸̸̵̵̷̸̷̴̴̷̶̶̸̵̶̶̵̴̴̶̸̵̵̷̸̴̵̸̴̵̴̵̸̷̵̸̷̷̵̷̵̴̶̸̷̷̵̶̷̵̷̸̶̵̴̴̸̸̴̷̵̷̷̸̸̷̴̶̶̴̴̷̸̸̶̵̶̴̸̵̶̷̵̷̵̷̶̸̸̸̸̶̴̸̷̶̸̸̵̷̶̷̷̴̸̷̷̵̸̷̶̷̷̸̸̸̵̸̸̸̷̴̵̴̵̶̸̶̶̸̷̷̵̵̸̴̶̸̷̴̸̴̷̴̶̸̵̶̴̸̸̵̵̶̶̷̶̸̵̴̸̶̶̴̵̶̸̴̴̴̸̵̴̷̴̴̴̵̸̴̵̶̶̴̴̸̸̶̸̴̵̴̸̴̶̷̸̷̸̵̸̷̸̶̵̵̶̴̶̶̸̸̸̶̶̶̴̵̵̴̴̷̸̴̴̶̷̴̴̸̷̸̶̵̷̸̸̸̴̴̵̸̴̷̷̵̵̸̶̴̸̵̴̸̸̷̸̵̵̴̵̵̷̵̵̵̶̶̸̵̴̴̵̵̸̵̵̵̸̸̴̶̸̶̵̵̶̵̶̵̶̸̸̷̵̵̴̴̷̴̶̸̵̴̸̸̶̷̷̴̸̵̸̷̴̶̸̴̶̸̵̴̸̴̵̷̷̶̶̶̷̴̴̵̵̴̷̷̶̴̷̸̴̸̴̴̸̷̷̶̶̸̴̴̶̵̸̴̶̷̴̶̴̶̵̴̵̶̷̵̶̶̶̵̸̷̴̶̵̷̶̶̸̶̷̶̸̵̷̸̵̷̷̷̵̴̵̶̷̵̵̶̸̵̴̴̸̴̵̴̴̶̸̶̷̵̸̸̴̵̵̷̶̴̶̷̸̷̴̶̸̷̸̵̵̷̵̷̷̴̵̶̶̴̶̸̸̵̷̸̴̷̸̶̸̴̸̴̶̸̵̸̶̴̴̵̸̵̴̴̵̷̵̶̴̴̷̸̷̵̴̷̵̷̷̴̷̷̶̴̴̸̵̴̴̸̵̶̷̵̸̵̸̸̵̷̶̶̸̴̵̶̴̵̴̷̷̸̵̸̶̴̷̵̷̴̶̵̴̷̶̴̷̴̵̴̸̷̶̴̷̶̷̷̵̷̴̶̸̴̴̸̶̷̴̴̸̵̵̶̷̵̵̶̴̷̶̷̸̸̸̷̴̸̵̸̵̶̸̵̶̴̴̷̸̷̴̴̴̵̸̵̵̶̶̸̸̵̸̵̶̶̷̸̵̵̸̸̶̷̸̴̷̸̶̴̸̵̸̸̸̷̶̷̴̴̴̸̵̵̵̶̶̸̸̶̴̶̸̷̸̴̸̶̸̶̸̶̴̴̶̴̸̶̷̸̶̵̵̷̶̸̶̸̵̴̸̵̶̸̵̴̶̸̵̵̶̸̵̶̸̶̷̷̷̷̸̵̴̴̸̶̸̷̴̸̴̶̸̴̴̶̴̵̷̵̵̶̸̷̴̴̵̶̸̷̶̶̵̵̴̵̵̵̸̸̷̷̶̷̸̶̶̷̶̶̴̷̷̴̴̶̷̸̶̵̸̶̵̸̷̵̶̶̴̷̵̵̵̶̵̴̷̶̶̸̶̵̶̶̷̶̷̷̶̴̷̴̷̵̷̸̷̶̴̸̴̴̵̶̸̷̶̶̸̸̴̴̵̵̸̶̶̵̶̵̸̸̴̵̴̴̵̴̶̶̵̶̷̸̵̵̸̴̵̶̴̶̴̸̴̴̸̴̵̵̴̸̷̵̴̷̸̸̷̸̶̶̸̷̶̶̵̸̸̷̴̷̵̴̸̵̶̵̵̴̶̶̸̶̶̵̵̴̶̴̴̵̷̷̵̴̴̴̶̸̸̵̴̸̵̵̸̷̷̴̸̵̸̶̷̵̴̷̴̵̶̵̵̵̶̸̶̴̵̵̶̴̷̷̴̷̷̷̷̵̶̵̴̶̸̶̸̴̸̵̷̷̵̷̶̶̸̶̷̶̶̵̷̶̶̶̵̵̴̴̶̴̴̶̴̵̴̶̷̵̵̷̴̶̴̴̵̴̴̴̶̷̸̴̷̵̸̶̶̶̵̵̴̸̵̶̷̸̶̴̵̵̵̴̷̷̷̶̸̷̸̷̶̸̴̸̸̷̶̵̶̷̸̸̶̸̴̴̶̵̸̵̷̴̵̸̸̷̷̶̶̶̴̸̶̷̵̴̷̶̷̷̵̵̶̴̵̸̸̶̶̶̴̶̷̵̵̷̷̴̵̸̶̴̵̵̴̵̵̴̵̸̵̶̷̷̴̵̴̵̷̷̸̵̷̶̵̶̷̸̸̶̴̵̴̷̵̸̸̷̵̵̷̴̶̷̵̸̵̵̸̸̸̴̴̵̶̶̶̴̴̸̸̷̵̶̷̷̸̴̴̴̵̵̴̴̷̵̷̶̷̷̴̸̸̴̷̷̶̷̶̵̶̵̷̴̶̷̵̵̵̴̵̶̸̸̶̶̷̶̴̷̵̵̷̵̷̸̷̵̸̶̵̸̶̸̴̴̴̴̵̶̶̵̷̷̷̴̷̴̸̴̴̸̶̵̸̷̴̷̷̵̶̷̴̸̷̵̶̸̸̵̵̸̸̶̵̸̸̴̵̸̵̶̶̴̴̵̸̷̶̴̸̷̷̴̴̵̶̷̵̶̸̸̵̸̶̴̷̷̸̴̵̸̸̷̶̸̶̸̵̷̶̷̶̴̶̶̷̴̶̷̵̴̷̶̷̸̸̶̶̴̴̸̶̶̴̶̷̸̴̸̶̴̴̷̶̵̵̷̸̸̷̴̴̸̷̷̸̸̷̸̴̵̶̶̷̶̴̵̸̸̴̵̷̸̷̸̴̷̸̷̵̸̸̶̶̸̴̵̷̶̶̸̷̶̶̷̸̸̵̴̷̴̵̸̶̶̷̷̵̴̸̵̵̶̶̵̵̶̴̴̷̷̸̶̶̷̶̷̷̴̵̷̸̶̸̸̵̴̷̸̴̴̴̸̴̷̸̶̴̷̶̴̴̷̷̷̶̴̸̷̷̵̶̴̷̴̴̷̶̷̸̶̵̷̶̸̷̴̵̸̶̴̵̵̸̷̵̴̶̵̴̸̵̷̶̴̴̴̵̸̸̶̴̴̷̸̷̴̵̴̪̥̎̿J̸̷̴̴̸̸̶̸̸̵̸̸̵̵̵̸̸̷̸̵̸̵̴̷̵̴̸̷̵̷̸̶̷̷̸̵̷̴̶̸̶̶̵̶̴̴̴̶̸̸̵̴̷̶̶̵̵̵̶̶̴̸̴̷̶̵̵̷̷̷̸̵̴̵̸̴̵̷̶̶̸̵̸̴̸̴̷̴̷̷̸̴̵̶̷̷̷̴̶̶̶̴̶̶̴̵̶̶̷̸̶̵̴̸̸̵̷̵̸̸̷̶̷̷̶̷̶̵̵̷̷̷̴̸̸̷̵̵̸̵̸̶̵̷̴̶̷̸̸̷̶̶̴̵̵̸̶̸̵̶̶̸̸̷̷̶̶̶̷̶̵̴̶̸̶̴̶̴̵̸̶̶̵̵̷̵̷̴̷̸̴̶̴̸̴̷̸̶̴̴̴̶̵̷̶̵̶̸̵̷̵̶̸̵̷̴̴̷̶̴̶̸̷̶̴̶̶̸̷̷̷̸̴̷̷̷̴̸̴̵̸̶̷̴̶̴̸̸̴̸̴̷̴̵̶̴̷̵̵̴̸̶̵̸̷̶̶̶̴̶̵̴̴̴̸̸̸̵̷̴̷̷̴̸̷̷̵̷̸̵̶̶̴̴̴̶̶̷̶̴̶̴̷̷̴̶̸̸̸̷̴̶̶̶̶̸̶̵̴̴̶̸̶̵̸̴̵̸̵̵̴̶̷̶̶̵̵̴̶̷̸̶̴̶̷̴̴̷̴̶̷̶̷̷̵̶̷̴̴̸̴̵̶̸̷̵̷̵̷̴̴̵̷̸̶̷̴̶̶̸̴̷̸̸̸̵̵̵̶̸̷̶̴̶̵̴̸̴̵̷̴̷̸̸̸̸̸̷̸̸̶̵̸̷̸̶̴̵̵̴̵̸̷̵̴̵̸̷̶̷̶̸̸̴̷̴̸̸̶̶̷̴̵̴̷̸̴̷̴̷̷̴̸̴̵̶̵̷̶̷̵̸̶̶̶̸̴̸̶̷̵̵̴̶̵̴̵̵̵̷̵̸̸̴̶̵̶̸̷̷̸̶̸̵̶̵̴̴̵̸̸̵̶̴̸̷̸̵̴̷̶̴̶̵̵̶̵̵̴̵̶̶̴̷̷̵̷̴̴̴̴̴̶̴̶̶̴̵̶̸̸̸̶̵̵̶̵̸̴̷̷̷̴̷̵̴̷̴̴̵̶̸̴̴̷̸̴̸̵̷̵̴̶̶̶̷̵̶̸̸̶̶̴̸̸̴̵̴̸̵̶̵̷̸̴̵̴̵̸̴̶̷̷̷̸̷̵̴̸̵̷̶̴̴̶̵̵̵̴̵̴̷̷̸̴̷̷̴̷̶̶̴̴̵̸̴̷̸̸̸̶̶̶̵̵̴̴̵̴̷̵̶̵̴̵̷̷̸̶̴̵̷̵̷̸̵̵̸̴̸̶̵̶̷̶̵̷̵̸̸̵̵̶̸̶̶̶̶̸̷̷̵̶̴̶̷̴̸̷̴̶̴̵̶̷̶̸̴̵̴̶̵̸̷̵̷̸̵̵̶̴̶̷̴̶̶̸̸̸̷̸̶̴̴̴̴̵̶̵̸̴̶̷̸̷̸̵̵̸̶̶̶̴̵̴̶̶̸̵̴̶̶̶̷̵̵̴̶̴̶̵̵̶̶̵̵̴̶̶̸̷̶̵̸̷̸̶̸̵̷̶̷̴̴̶̵̶̶̴̴̵̸̸̸̸̶̶̷̷̶̵̸̸̴̷̷̵̵̸̶̴̴̸̷̷̵̶̶̸̵̸̷̶̵̶̸̸̵̵̸̷̸̵̷̸̴̴̵̵̴̴̶̴̵̵̸̸̵̷̴̸̸̷̶̶̶̷̸̷̴̴̷̶̷̶̶̸̴̸̵̸̵̵̵̷̵̷̶̴̶̶̵̶̴̶̴̷̴̶̷̶̶̸̵̷̴̴̵̴̵̴̷̸̸̵̷̷̵̴̷̵̵̵̶̶̶̴̸̵̴̴̵̴̶̸̵̸̷̷̶̵̵̵̵̸̷̶̸̴̵̵̷̴̶̵̶̸̷̴̶̷̵̴̷̵̷̴̴̶̷̵̴̸̷̸̶̵̵̶̶̸̸̵̴̶̵̶̶̸̸̸̶̸̶̴̵̵̴̴̸̸̵̷̶̴̷̵̶̷̶̶̴̸̶̷̸̶̵̷̴̶̶̴̸̵̷̷̵̴̵̵̵̷̶̶̸̶̷̵̸̵̴̸̶̸̴̶̴̶̷̵̶̷̸̸̷̷̷̷̶̴̶̴̷̴̵̴̷̷̷̸̷̷̷̶̴̸̶̷̴̸̸̵̶̷̴̴̴̴̴̵̷̵̴̶̶̸̷̷̸̵̴̷̴̸̵̶̸̵̶̵̸̴̶̴̶̶̸̶̵̸̸̸̸̵̷̶̶̶̵̵̴̷̷̶̷̶̸̷̵̵̴̶̴̵̶̶̷̵̵̷̴̴̸̶̴̶̷̴̷̸̴̷̸̸̸̷̴̸̵̶̷̶̵̵̷̸̴̶̶̶̵̶̷̵̶̵̸̴̸̶̶̷̶̸̵̶̶̵̶̶̵̵̸̴̵̴̴̸̷̸̴̸̵̵̷̸̷̴̴̸̷̸̶̴̶̵̶̶̷̷̶̸̶̵̵̸̴̶̵̶̷̵̶̵̸̵̵̵̷̷̵̶̶̵̶̶̶̷̷̶̸̵̶̵̸̷̴̷̷̴̴̴̵̶̴̬̌͠o̶̸̴̵̶̸̸̴̸̸̶̴̷̷̸̵̷̷̴̸̴̸̶̵̴̷̷̷̸̸̵̶̸̵̸̶̴̴̸̵̸̵̶̵̶̶̶̵̸̶̶̶̵̵̸̸̷̸̸̴̶̴̸̴̸̶̶̵̶̸̵̶̴̷̴̶̵̶̸̴̵̷̷̴̴̵̶̵̴̷̷̵̴̶̵̸̵̵̵̷̸̴̸̸̶̷̸̶̵̵̴̴̵̷̵̸̸̷̴̵̷̴̴̸̴̴̵̴̷̸̷̷̷̶̵̵̵̴̵̸̶̸̴̸̴̴̷̴̷̴̸̵̶̸̵̸̸̷̸̴̵̶̵̵̵̷̷̴̶̶̸̸̸̷̵̵̸̸̸̶̶̵̶̶̷̴̵̴̴̶̸̸̸̶̶̵̶̵̴̸̴̴̷̴̴̴̵̶̵̸̵̵̸̸̵̶̸̷̵̴̷̵̸̷̵̵̴̷̴̸̵̵̵̴̵̷̷̸̸̴̵̷̸̷̴̴̸̴̴̷̸̵̴̴̷̴̷̵̶̴̴̶̴̸̷̶̶̵̴̴̵̴̵̴̴̴̸̴̵̵̷̶̸̴̷̸̴̴̸̸̴̴̸̶̶̵̶̴̴̷̴̵̴̸̵̷̸̸̶̶̶̷̴̶̵̷̷̵̷̸̸̸̸̸̴̴̶̶̸̵̷̷̵̴̶̶̵̶̶̶̴̸̷̷̴̸̷̸̸̴̷̸̶̸̵̴̶̷̸̵̷̴̵̶̸̸̵̴̵̶̶̵̴̷̷̷̶̶̷̶̵̴̷̶̴̵̵̷̸̷̴̴̷̷̷̷̸̴̸̵̴̷̷̷̴̶̴̶̷̷̴̸̶̶̴̸̶̴̸̵̸̶̴̸̷̴̵̸̴̴̴̷̴̴̸̵̵̸̷̷̵̸̸̷̷̷̶̵̷̸̸̸̵̵̷̷̶̴̸̴̸̵̵̸̵̸̵̴̵̸̶̶̴̵̴̴̸̶̵̶̵̸̴̶̵̵̸̵̵̴̶̸̷̵̸̷̵̷̴̶̷̵̴̶̷̴̶̶̸̶̴̸̸̵̴̶̸̴̸̵̴̵̵̸̴̷̶̸̴̷̵̶̴̶̷̵̵̷̶̷̶̵̶̶̵̸̸̸̷̷̶̸̷̸̴̴̷̸̵̸̵̵̷̸̸̸̷̴̵̶̶̷̴̷̴̵̶̴̴̶̶̶̸̸̶̵̶̸̷̸̴̵̵̸̷̷̷̶̸̷̵̷̸̵̶̵̵̵̷̵̵̷̴̶̵̴̴̴̴̴̷̷̶̴̵̴̸̵̸̵̴̴̵̶̴̴̶̶̴̸̸̸̸̸̴̵̶̴̶̶̸̷̶̶̴̴̶̵̶̴̶̵̶̸̸̵̷̴̸̵̶̶̴̵̷̶̵̴̴̴̵̶̴̷̸̷̵̶̵̸̶̴̸̴̷̶̷̷̶̴̶̷̵̸̷̸̶̵̵̶̷̷̴̴̵̵̸̶̵̶̸̷̶̸̵̶̵̴̶̷̶̴̵̶̷̶̶̶̵̵̶̸̷̸̶̶̸̶̸̷̸̶̸̶̷̸̷̵̶̶̴̶̵̵̵̶̷̵̸̷̵̴̷̵̷̵̶̶̷̸̶̴̸̵̸̶̵̸̶̴̴̶̴̴̵̷̴̴̴̴̴̸̴̴̵̴̵̵̴̴̵̸̷̸̸̶̵̸̴̸̴̶̶̵̶̵̶̶̶̷̵̷̵̸̴̸̷̴̸̵̸̶̸̶̵̸̶̴̴̴̷̶̶̴̴̴̴̶̷̶̷̴̷̴̷̶̷̴̶̸̴̶̵̵̷̴̶̶̶̵̵̶̴̶̴̷̸̶̴̸̴̴̸̸̵̶̴̴̴̴̶̸̸̴̷̷̴̴̶̴̴̴̵̶̷̵̴̶̵̴̶̸̶̷̵̷̸̸̷̸̵̶̶̸̴̸̷̴̸̸̸̸̸̷̸̸̴̶̴̸̸̷̷̶̷̴̶̶̸̶̶̷̵̶̸̸̵̵̶̴̸̶̴̵̴̷̷̴̴̴̸̴̸̸̴̸̶̵̶̵̴̸̶̵̵̴̸̷̵̴̷̶̶̵̷̵̷̷̸̵̵̸̸̵̴̷̴̴̵̵̶̸̴̷̶̶̵̸̸̶̵̶̶̸̷̸̷̵̵̶̵̷̵̸̷̴̸̶̶̸̷̵̸̷̴̶̶̸̶̸̶̴̵̷̷̶̵̷̷̸̷̴̷̴̶̸̴̶̵̷̸̴̸̸̶̵̷̵̵̷̸̷̵̸̶̶̶̶̶̵̷̴̵̸̵̷̵̵̶̵̵̸̴̵̷̸̷̷̷̸̷̵̷̶̷̵̵̶̸̶̸̴̴̵̷̴̸̸̴̶̵̵̶̶̴̸̵̶̵̸̴̶̵̶̸̴̴̴̸̸̷̶̴̴̷̸̷̸̷̸̵̴̸̸̵̴̶̸̷̵̶̵̷̴̶̷̴̵̷̵̶̸̸̶̵̸̷̸̸̶̷̸̷̷̶̵̶̷̵̷̴̵̸̴̵̵̸̸̴̵̶̷̸̸̸̶̴̴̸̴̷̴̴̶̶̸̷̷̶̷̵̷̸̶̸̶̴̸̷̸̸̴̷̴̵̸̴̵̵̶̷̷̴̵̶̵̵̴̶̸̴̶̴̶̷̶͉͐͜n̷̴̸̵̸̴̷̵̶̸̷̸̵̵̷̶̴̷̵̷̶̴̶̵̵̴̶̸̶̶̵̵̷̴̶̵̶̸̴̶̵̴̴̶̶̸̵̸̷̷̵̸̶̷̸̶̷̶̴̶̴̴̶̴̷̷̷̴̵̷̵̸̵̷̵̵̶̸̵̷̴̸̴̶̸̶̷̸̸̴̶̸̸̸̴̴̸̵̶̷̴̶̴̸̵̶̵̴̸̸̷̵̵̶̵̵̵̵̶̸̴̴̷̷̷̵̴̵̶̵̵̶̴̶̵̷̵̶̸̴̸̴̸̴̵̶̴̸̴̶̵̶̵̵̸̷̴̸̸̴̷̶̴̵̵̴̵̸̴̶̴̴̵̴̵̶̶̷̷̵̸̴̵̸̴̵̶̷̶̸̵̴̶̵̴̷̷̶̸̶̶̵̴̷̵̵̸̴̶̴̴̸̴̸̷̴̷̸̸̵̴̷̷̷̷̶̴̵̸̵̷̸̸̶̷̶̵̵̷̶̴̵̴̶̴̸̷̵̵̵̸̶̴̸̴̸̵̵̴̴̸̸̷̴̵̷̴̸̶̸̵̶̶̷̸̸̷̷̴̷̸̵̵̶̶̷̸̷̷̶̷̵̷̷̶̷̴̵̷̸̵̶̷̸̵̵̶̸̴̵̸̷̷̷̴̶̴̵̸̸̵̶̵̷̴̸̵̸̸̶̴̷̴̶̴̴̵̷̸̸̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̷̴̶̷̴̸̶̵̷̷̷̵̵̴̸̸̶̷̵̵̷̸̶̴̴̶̸̴̴̸̴̶̸̸̶̸̵̷̶̴̴̸̵̴̶̶̵̴̸̶̴̶̶̶̴̷̷̶̸̴̴̵̴̴̷̸̵̴̵̷̵̶̴̸̷̴̶̶̷̷̵̵̶̵̶̵̸̴̷̷̶̵̴̴̶̸̸̶̶̸̷̷̷̷̸̷̷̷̷̶̶̵̶̴̷̶̶̶̸̵̵̵̶̸̷̷̶̴̸̵̴̵̵̸̵̶̴̷̴̸̸̴̵̷̴̴̴̴̵̶̵̵̵̵̶̶̵̷̵̵̶̴̸̷̷̴̷̵̵̴̶̸̴̷̶̷̸̴̴̵̸̸̴̸̴̵̵̶̴̶̵̸̶̵̵̴̵̸̵̴̵̴̴̵̶̴̷̷̵̸̶̷̴̴̷̸̷̸̵̴̴̶̷̴̵̴̵̴̸̵̴̶̴̵̴̸̷̴̵̶̷̶̵̷̶̴̸̴̸̴̴̸̷̴̸̷̸̸̴̶̷̷̶̸̶̶̴̶̶̷̷̴̶̶̵̸̴̴̵̴̷̴̴̵̵̴̷̵̶̵̴̵̴̶̵̸̴̵̸̴̷̵̴̴̶̸̸̵̸̴̶̴̷̴̷̴̸̵̸̶̷̸̸̵̶̸̴̸̸̶̵̸̸̵̷̷̷̶̸̷̵̸̵̴̶̸̶̶̴̸̷̶̶̷̷̶̸̷̵̵̷̶̵̶̷̶̸̸̸̵̴̶̵̸̵̵̴̷̶̵̴̷̷̸̴̵̷̵̴̴̸̸̸̷̷̸̶̵̸̶̴̴̴̵̷̶̵̸̴̵̵̸̵̶̸̵̷̴̷̷̸̷̴̷̸̴̷̸̷̸̶̶̴̶̷̴̶̶̷̴̷̴̵̶̴̶̴̵̴̴̵̴̴̸̶̴̸̷̸̸̵̴̷̷̶̶̷̸̷̷̶̶̴̵̵̸̶̴̸̶̴̷̴̶̷̸̸̴̴̸̴̴̶̴̶̸̷̴̷̴̴̴̴̶̵̵̶̸̷̸̴̴̶̴̵̸̵̵̶̵̸̶̴̷̶̶̵̶̶̴̷̷̸̷̷̸̴̸̴̸̶̸̵̴̶̶̵̷̵̷̸̷̷̸̴̷̷̵̵̷̸̶̷̵̷̷̴̶̵̸̶̶̷̵̷̵̴̸̷̶̸̸̸̵̵̸̶̴̵̶̷̶̷̶̶̵̸̶̶̸̸̸̴̶̴̵̶̶̴̴̶̴̴̸̸̵̴̴̶̶̸̴̶̷̶̸̴̵̸̸̸̴̶̶̷̸̵̴̷̵̷̵̷̶̶̴̷̵̶̶̴̷̴̷̵̴̶̷̵̵̵̷̶̵̸̴̷̵̷̴̵̵̸̴̸̶̵̸̷̷̸̶̴̵̸̸̵̵̷̸̵̶̵̸̷̸̷̴̸̵̷̸̶̵̸̷̸̶̷̵̵̷̵̸̸̸̵̸̸̴̴̷̵̷̴̵̷̸̵̸̷̷̸̷̵̸̷̶̷̶̶̸̶̵̸̵̵̵̵̸̷̸̵̷̶̴̸̴̶̵̴̴̶̸̴̸̸̶̷̵̸̸̶̴̸̴̴̶̶̵̴̷̶̷̴̵̶̶̵̶̷̶̴̷̴̸̴̶̶̶̸̶̶̵̶̵̷̶̵̶̵̸̷̶̶̶̴̴̵̵̸̵̶̷̵̵̵̶̵̸̶̸̸̵̷̴̸̸̴̵̵̷̴̵̷̶̵̷̶̴̴̸̶̵̴̵̸̵̷̷̸̸̶̴̴̵̵̶̵̶̶̶̷̵̸̸̶̴̶̸̶̴̷̵̶̷̶̶̴̶̵̷̷̴̴̷̶̶̵̶̸̷̷̵̷̶̶̶̶̵̸̴̸̶̷̶̶̷̶̸̸̶̷̷̵̷̵̶̷̛̝̠e̵̷̴̷̴̸̵̵̵̷̶̵̴̷̵̵̵̸̴̴̸̴̸̶̴̷̴̶̸̵̴̸̶̷̵̷̷̸̷̴̸̶̶̵̷̶̶̸̷̵̴̷̷̷̴̵̸̶̴̵̶̷̶̸̷̸̸̴̴̴̵̷̵̴̸̴̸̵̷̷̸̷̸̴̵̸̵̶̵̴̶̵̶̶̵̶̵̷̷̵̶̷̷̶̵̷̷̷̸̴̷̵̷̴̶̶̷̷̶̴̷̸̸̴̷̵̷̸̸̸̶̶̷̸̸̷̷̵̸̴̴̶̸̵̵̵̴̵̵̷̷̴̵̷̵̶̷̸̷̷̸̵̸̴̶̵̸̴̶̷̷̴̴̸̷̶̶̷̵̷̴̴̸̴̸̶̵̶̷̵̷̴̶̸̷̸̵̶̶̷̸̷̸̷̷̵̷̷̸̵̷̵̴̶̴̶̸̵̵̷̸̴̸̸̵̵̸̵̷̸̴̵̶̴̴̶̴̶̷̵̵̸̶̸̸̶̸̴̵̸̷̷̵̶̸̵̵̷̸̷̶̷̵̴̶̴̴̵̶̵̵̴̴̶̶̸̵̸̴̷̸̴̵̷̴̴̸̷̸̸̸̶̶̷̸̸̵̴̴̴̷̸̶̶̴̶̵̵̷̵̵̴̷̵̶̸̴̴̶̸̶̴̸̶̴̸̶̴̴̴̶̸̴̴̶̸̸̷̷̴̵̸̴̶̶̵̶̴̷̸̷̸̷̶̴̶̶̵̶̷̷̷̵̷̸̵̸̶̸̶̴̸̷̷̵̵̵̷̴̵̴̵̸̶̵̸̶̵̶̸̶̶̵̷̷̶̶̴̵̵̵̷̴̷̸̵̴̸̵̶̵̸̷̷̸̴̴̶̶̵̸̴̷̵̴̶̴̷̵̴̴̷̷̴̴̴̴̵̴̵̵̷̵̸̸̶̸̵̸̷̵̵̶̷̶̶̶̶̷̵̴̶̶̸̶̷̴̶̴̷̶̶̵̵̶̷̶̶̵̸̷̷̶̵̵̴̸̷̷̶̸̵̵̸̷̴̷̷̸̶̷̵̶̵̸̶̶̷̸̷̶̸̶̷̴̸̴̴̷̸̶̵̴̸̸̵̷̷̶̶̷̶̸̸̷̷̸̶̴̷̷̵̵̸̶̷̷̵̸̵̶̵̴̷̴̶̷̷̸̵̷̷̴̷̷̶̵̵̵̶̷̷̶̷̶̸̴̴̵̶̴̴̸̸̵̶̶̶̶̷̸̸̷̸̸̴̵̸̸̶̷̵̷̷̷̷̶̸̷̷̴̷̸̵̷̷̵̷̵̵̸̸̷̶̷̷̶̵̸̵̵̵̵̸̷̶̶̸̷̸̸̵̴̴̸̴̷̷̸̸̸̶̴̶̴̵̴̸̸̶̴̴̴̸̵̵̸̸̷̶̶̸̶̵̸̴̸̵̸̸̷̷̴̷̵̴̴̵̵̶̸̷̵̶̷̷̶̸̴̷̷̵̴̶̶̶̵̵̵̴̴̸̵̷̵̷̸̸̸̸̸̴̴̶̴̷̸̶̶̶̸̶̵̶̵̸̷̵̵̷̴̵̴̶̸̵̶̶̸̷̴̴̵̷̷̴̶̷̵̷̷̷̵̷̶̷̴̷̴̵̵̶̵̷̵̸̸̸̶̶̵̶̴̷̴̷̴̴̴̸̶̴̷̸̷̶̷̷̶̷̷̷̵̸̵̷̸̷̷̶̵̴̵̴̷̵̴̶̶̷̷̷̶̸̵̷̸̶̵̶̸̷̷̶̸̶̴̶̵̸̶̷̶̶̸̷̶̴̶̶̵̴̶̴̴̷̴̸̵̵̸̴̵̸̸̵̷̵̷̶̸̴̵̶̷̸̵̵̷̴̸̶̵̴̶̶̸̶̷̸̷̶̸̶̷̶̵̷̶̴̵̴̷̸̶̵̵̷̸̸̷̴̸̶̴̸̵̶̵̵̸̸̴̴̴̴̸̸̸̶̸̴̷̶̵̶̴̷̵̵̸̸̵̶̷̴̷̴̸̶̶̸̷̵̵̵̴̷̵̴̴̵̷̸̸̵̷̸̸̵̴̷̸̷̴̴̸̷̷̵̵̴̶̸̵̸̸̴̸̸̸̶̸̸̵̷̵̵̴̶̸̸̸̸̵̸̷̵̶̴̸̴̷̶̸̷̶̷̴̴̵̶̵̴̶̸̴̵̷̶̵̸̶̵̶̸̴̸̴̵̷̶̴̷̵̵̴̵̵̵̵̴̸̸̴̵̴̸̸̵̵̵̶̶̵̴̸̶̴̴̷̸̶̷̵̷̵̷̷̶̶̵̴̴̵̴̷̶̸̸̸̵̴̴̶̵̴̸̴̵̷̵̷̵̴̵̵̷̴̷̴̸̷̶̴̴̵̸̴̴̸̸̷̵̸̸̴̶̴̶̵̵̷̴̸̵̸̴̸̴̶̷̶̶̵̶̷̸̴̸̶̷̵̶̶̶̸̸̷̴̷̶̷̷̷̶̶̵̶̴̷̵̷̸̴̷̸̷̸̶̵̶̸̸̴̴̸̵̸̸̶̵̷̵̶̵̷̶̸̸̷̶̴̷̶̴̵̴̷̸̷̵̴̵̶̸̶̵̴̵̶̶̴̶̶̶̵̷̵̶̶̴̷̶̷̶̴̷̶̷̸̸̶̸̷̴̶̷̷̷̶̶̷̶̵̷̸̴̶̷̷̶̸̴̵̷̵̷̶̵̴̵̶̷̸̶̺͊̇ṡ̴̵̷̶̸̷̸̴̸̷̵̸̵̶̵̶̸̶̷̴̶̷̷̶̷̴̵̸̴̵̷̸̸̵̵̴̶̷̶̷̸̵̶̷̴̵̶̶̸̶̵̴̴̴̵̷̴̸̶̴̶̸̵̷̶̶̴̴̵̸̵̴̷̷̴̷̵̷̴̵̴̸̴̷̴̵̷̴̸̶̸̷̵̸̷̵̵̸̴̴̷̵̴̷̶̶̵̵̷̷̸̵̴̵̷̴̴̶̸̵̵̷̶̴̸̸̶̵̸̴̸̷̴̶̴̵̴̵̶̴̵̶̵̵̷̶̵̵̸̴̴̵̵̴̴̶̷̶̷̸̷̷̵̴̷̸̷̶̶̴̸̸̶̶̵̸̴̶̸̵̸̵̸̶̸̵̶̸̷̷̷̸̸̷̴̶̶̸̸̷̵̷̴̵̴̴̸̷̵̴̶̸̸̴̸̸̶̴̴̸̸̴̷̴̵̵̴̶̸̴̶̶̷̶̷̵̴̷̵̸̷̷̶̴̶̵̶̸̶̵̵̶̷̷̸̷̵̷̴̷̴̶̸̶̴̸̸̵̴̴̶̵̷̶̶̵̴̶̴̵̵̵̴̴̸̷̶̶̴̵̶̵̶̵̷̵̷̶̸̶̶̷̸̴̵̴̶̸̵̴̴̵̶̸̴̸̴̷̴̶̴̴̴̴̷̷̸̷̶̴̴̴̴̷̸̴̷̵̸̶̵̸̶̵̷̷̶̸̴̸̵̴̶̸̵̸̶̷̵̶̴̸̸̴̴̵̶̶̸̷̷̶̴̵̶̶̸̷̷̷̵̸̶̷̶̶̴̵̸̸̶̶̴̸̴̵̷̶̴̸̵̸̷̷̸̶̷̶̵̴̶̴̷̸̷̴̴̵̵̵̴̷̵̵̶̴̵̵̶̷̵̴̴̵̷̷̶̶̵̸̵̸̵̶̵̵̸̸̷̸̸̶̸̶̶̴̵̵̶̷̸̷̶̴̶̸̶̵̸̴̷̸̴̶̸̵̴̵̶̶̵̵̶̴̷̴̶̷̴̸̶̵̸̵̸̷̷̸̵̵̸̶̶̴̸̸̵̸̵̵̵̴̸̸̴̸̸̵̷̷̷̷̴̵̴̴̷̷̶̸̸̶̵̷̷̴̷̷̴̴̷̶̶̸̸̵̸̵̸̶̸̸̶̶̵̷̸̶̶̵̸̷̴̵̵̶̴̷̴̴̵̸̶̷̸̵̷̷̵̴̶̵̶̴̴̸̴̵̸̴̶̷̶̴̷̶̸̷̶̷̴̷̶̵̶̵̵̵̸̷̵̴̸̷̶̴̴̷̷̸̶̴̴̸̷̴̷̶̴̵̴̵̵̵̵̵̸̷̴̸̷̴̴̵̷̴̷̸̷̶̷̸̵̶̷̵̸̷̸̷̸̷̶̶̶̶̷̸̸̴̶̸̷̵̴̸̶̴̵̵̷̷̴̴̵̷̸̶̷̴̴̵̸̶̴̸̸̷̴̷̵̸̸̶̴̵̵̸̶̸̶̷̶̴̸̵̴̷̴̴̸̵̴̵̸̸̸̴̴̸̷̸̸̴̴̴̵̴̷̵̶̵̴̵̶̸̷̷̴̵̷̷̷̵̷̶̶̴̶̷̷̵̵̵̷̶̵̴̶̷̸̸̴̴̵̴̶̶̶̴̵̶̶̷̴̵̶̸̷̶̶̵̸̸̴̷̵̵̴̵̴̸̸̴̵̷̶̷̶̸̷̴̵̷̶̴̸̵̶̴̷̸̵̴̶̶̸̶̶̵̷̶̶̶̵̴̷̴̸̶̵̶̷̴̶̵̴̴̶̸̶̶̴̸̶̴̷̸̸̵̵̸̸̶̷̶̵̴̶̴̶̵̶̴̶̷̷̵̷̷̶̴̴̶̵̸̷̵̵̶̸̸̷̴̶̸̴̵̸̸̷̷̵̷̴̶̸̸̴̶̴̷̶̵̶̵̸̵̵̷̶̴̷̸̵̵̵̶̸̸̷̴̶̶̵̷̷̷̶̸̴̴̵̵̷̸̴̸̵̷̵̵̴̴̵̵̶̴̸̴̸̴̴̸̴̵̵̶̸̷̷̷̸̸̵̶̵̷̸̶̴̶̴̵̸̷̸̴̷̷̷̵̵̶̷̴̵̴̷̵̵̶̷̵̵̴̵̴̴̷̶̴̸̵̸̶̵̷̵̸̵̶̴̷̸̴̷̸̵̶̴̶̵̵̷̵̵̷̷̴̸̷̸̵̶̵̶̷̶̵̷̶̴̸̵̷̶̵̵̶̷̶̶̶̴̸̸̷̶̵̷̸̶̵̵̷̵̵̵̴̶̸̷̷̴̴̸̷̵̸̵̴̵̶̸̵̶̵̵̴̷̷̶̶̷̴̵̶̵̶̶̸̷̷̸̸̶̶̸̵̷̸̶̴̷̴̴̷̸̸̶̶̷̵̷̶̴̴̸̶̴̸̵̴̴̷̷̸̴̸̸̷̸̴̸̷̸̶̸̸̵̴̸̴̴̴̷̶̸̷̷̶̵̷̵̷̶̴̵̸̵̸̷̴̸̶̴̷̷̸̷̵̸̷̷̷̷̸̸̷̸̷̷̸̴̴̵̸̴̷̷̵̶̵̵̸̶̷̴̸̸̵̴̶̸̸̶̷̸̴̶̶̶̴̵̸̶̷̴̵̴̶̸̵̶̶̵̸̸̵̸̸̷̵̸̶̸̷̷̵̸̷̶̶̷̸̷̶̶̷̶̵̵̶̴̸̵̷̷̷̸̴̴̷̷̴̴̷̷̷̶̷̷̸̷̶̸̴̵̴̴̴̷̶̴̵̶̵̴̸̷̶̶̸̶̴̵̶̸̷̷̴̵̶̸̶̴̶̴̵̷̷̷̶̷̵̸̵̵̷̴̷̷̵̷̵̸̶̶̶̵̸̴̸̵̵̷̴̸̶̴̶̵̵̵̴̴̸̶̵̵̴̶̸̶̷̸̵̸̷̸̵̶̵̵̷̶̸̸̶̷̸̷̸̸̸̵̸̷̵̴̸̵̵̷̸̴̷̷̴̴̸̷̶̵̸̶̵̷̵̷̶̸̶̸̵̴̷̶̷̵̷̷̴̴̴̶̷̶̸̵̷̷̵̵̴̵̶̷̸̵̶̶̷̶̴̷̶̴̶̶̶̷̴̸̵̷̸̴̵̶̴̵̵̵̸̴̴̶̴̷̵̶̵̶̴̶̸̸̵̴̴̵̷̷̸̴̵̸̷̷̴̴̶̵̶̸̷̴̵̸̵̵̴̴̸̴̶̷̶̸̴̷̷̶̴̷̶̶̵̴̜̩͗ , now named Ryu Hyoudou accepts this, that's right, he was reborn into a bullshit harem anime! And knowing how these things go, he probably has some sort of sacred gear that explodes the planet, but he is probably still WAAAY too weak to even activate them.

Ryu decides that he is going to try it when he turns five.

Ryu also decides to stop thinking in third person like a fucking idiot.

'ugh- THERE IS NOTHING TO DOOOOOOOO!'

'being a freaking baby again is horrible and I hate it... though... I guess there were a couple pretty funny moments...'

"YOU WANT TO NAME OUR PRECIOUS BABY BOY FUCKING 'DRAGON'?! Nurse... can you please hold my babies for a second so I CAN STRANGLE THIS FUCKING IDIOT"

'the name Ryu stuck though... so I guess that is a thing... I have an edgy name to go with my probably edgy sacred gear that most likely has a dragon inside it... if it is the Ophis Gear, however, I am going to throw hands, because that is fucking retarded.'

'At least I can crawl now... if I want to be the most badass, badass, in this entire town I need to start 'training' a little... early...'

And by 'Training', I mean, just crawl around and keep going even when I am tired, only stopping to eat and sleep.

'I wish I could walk.'

* * *

'HURRAH! Five entire years old!'

I am currently standing in the park, my brother playing on the jungle gym with most of the other kids.

"Ryuuuu!" Issei cries as he runs over to me.

This is Issei, the normal protagonist of the Dxd story, wielder of the boosted gear... probably... I might have swiped that during reincarnation.

"Ryu! They are picking on my new friend! Make them stop!" He sniffles.

And now an intermission where I kick the shit out of a couple children that made my brother cry.

"Where?" I ask.

He points towards three boys, each probably at least ten, picking on a small boy with his brown hair tied up at the base of his neck-

'wait... isn't that Irina?'

"…"

'I kind of forgot how much of a reverse-trap she was as a child...'

'THOSE BASTARDS ARE PICKING ON HOLY WAIFU?!'

'They must perish. Crusade. Catch these hands evildoers!'

I slowly walk towards them, Issei quietly trailing behind me.

I reach the group just as one of the boys pull on her tied up hair.

"Oi."

Four pairs of eyes instantly snap towards me, Irina is covering her head with her arms as the three other boys circle her.

I cast a glance back at Issei, smirk and give him a thumbs up, then send said hand crashing into the nose of the closest boy.

'Parry that you filthy casual'

"Get him!"

I sprint away, the other two hot on my tail. "KYAHAHAHAH!"

I'm a bit of an adrenaline junky if you couldn't tell...

* * *

'I finally lost those idiots in 'doom forest'.'… it is just a normal thicket of trees in the park but I feel like it should be named something more dramatic.

I meet back up with Issei and Irina.

"Im baaack~"

"R-RYU! You are b-bleeding!"

I wipe my nose. "I'm fine! You should see the other guys."

I might have slightly told a fib about the 'lost them' thing... after one of them managed to hit my nose, I started playing dirty... and started aiming for... vital points... and by that, I mean I just crotch-shotted them into submission.

"You are so strong!" Issei exclaims with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah." Irina slowly nods. "Do you want to be my friend?"

"Yeah!" Issei exclaims.

I just nod.

* * *

And that was the story of how I met Irina and became her friend and later that day, I also unlocked my sacred gear!

Sadly, Irina left for England about a year and a half later, but at least I have a gauntlet... thingy... that looks sort of like the boosted gear.

I find myself in a black void.

"Wh-What?"

The inky blackness morphs into a nice forest with giant redwood trees all around.

An ear-piercing screech splits the sky and a loud crashing sound is heard as several trees behind me shatters and falls around my body.

**"So, you are the next wielder of my gear."** A booming voice states from behind me... and also about thirty or so feet up in the air.

I turn around to see a MASSIVE silver dragon, it is at least fifty feet tall, but it is crouching slightly as it looks down at me, it has two horns on each side of its head, two pointing out in front of it, but the top pair bend up, behind its head, and it is sort of... humanoid? It is standing on its hind legs and had huge bulky arms, each arm having hands that have extremely sharp claws, on his back he has four large wings.

**"Hmm... you aren't what you seem, are you?"** The dragon grumbles. **"I was about to congratulate you on being the youngest wielder to ever unlock me... but that would be incorrect, wouldn't it..."**

"A dragon sacred gear?" I ask. "What's your name."

**"I am the platinum dragon, Bahamut!"** The dragon laughs. **"I can already tell you are going to be one of my more interesting users."**

'mental note: it was platinum, not silver...'

"So, what does your sacred gear ACTUALLY do?" I ask.

**"Well, why don't you find out for yourself? You seem capable enough."**

"Can I at least have a name for it?"

**"A name would just take away the wonder of trying to figure it out, wouldn't it? Twilight Healing, Blade Blacksmith, Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing? Frankly, you lesser beings don't really come up with the most creative names."**

"Wouldn't the sacred gear system... be the one... doing... that?"

**"…"**

I suddenly gasp and sit up, finding myself back in my room.

"damn dragon bastard." I quietly mutter.

**'Oi.'**

'To be fair, I have dreamed about this moment for my entire life, and the moment I do get my sacred gear, the big lizard living inside is like 'haha figure it out yourself, little shit.'.'

The voice in my head just snorts.

'so like, how do I suppress this 'this little bastard has a sacred gear' feeling before I am swarmed by devils, fallen, and other things like that?'

**'hmm, I suppose I could do that for you, brat.'**

'that'd be appreciated, dick'

* * *

'what does this even do?' I mentally ask myself as I look down at the 'Platinum' gauntlet around my hand and forearm. "Boost?"

**'This isn't the boosted gear, brat.'**

"Divide?"

**'Closer, but no...'**

'Do I have to actually touch something to use the sacred gear?'

**'I will give you this, yes you do.'**

I walk forwards and place the palm of my hand on a tree.

"Activate?"

**-Breakdown-**

The tree under my hand withers and splinters.

***Crack***

I dive out of the way as the tree comes crashing down where I was seconds before.

"…"

"This is... SO FUCKING BADASS!" I exclaim in child-like wonder, holding out my hand to examine the gauntlet surrounding it.

"Does it like, work on people? Would I be able to cancel out phenix regeneration with this? Can it breakdown metal?! CAN IT BREAKDOWN OTHER SACREDGEARS!?"

**'Calm down.'**

I am snapped back to reality causing me to take a deep breath.

**'No, to be determined, Yes, kind of, I had a user that had a subspecies balance breaker capable of that.'**

I frown slightly and look at the back of my hand.

'only being able to breakdown plants and materials is... kind of lame... but I guess I will have to make it work.'

**'Don't sound so disappointed, brat, it can negate magical attacks as well.'**

'hmm... I guess I can work with this.'

**'You are the newest wielder of the sacred gear... Breakdown Bahamut! A powerful sacred gear that has the ability to 'Breakdown' any non-living material it touches... with a brief cooldown in between of course.'**

'but aren't trees... living?'

'…'

**'…'**

**'plants are the exception...'**

'would an elemental or a golem be counted as 'living'?'

**'they are animated, yes, but they are still made of materials that can be broken down, metal to rust, fire to ash and embers, water to vapor, and earth to dust.'**

'Is my balance breaker an armored form like Divine Dividing and the Boosted Gear?'

**'In its normal state, yes.'**

'I... see...'

I sit in an awkward silence for a few seconds before standing up again.

'do you know any kickass training methods that will allow me to eventually hold my own against a ten-winged fallen angel?'

**'are you going to Really piss off a ten winged-'**

'Twelve years. Give or take a couple of months.'

**'…'**

**'I am kind of startled by your sudden accuracy of events so far into the future.'**

'as you know, I am a reincarnate, and, this world was just a shitty hentai anime in my own world, in twelve years is when 'canon' starts, or at least, the YEAR canon starts.'

**'I see... and you want to get strong enough to be able to make a difference, correct?'**

'that seems about right...'

**'a question about this 'Hentai anime'… was I ever in it?'**

'Nope. It primarily focused around my brother, this generation's Red Dragon Emperor.'

**'…'**

**'not even a little bit? Like as a passing reference?'**

'I think the Maou lucifer has a giant fish named Bahamut as a rook...'

**'…'**

**'We are changing that. Right now. I am going to make you ridiculously strong, then you are going to give him a piece of my mind! I will not have my name slandered in such a way!'**

* * *

I find myself once more in my mindscape.

It has been maybe two years since I met Bahamut and started training his sacred gear, Irina is long gone, and everyone has moved on.

A dark cave full of stalactites and mounds of various gold coins, gems, silver swords, artwork, and other assorted junk coats the floor.

The ground suddenly rumbles as a singular white head and looong white neck pokes its way out of the gold.

It seems sort of snake-like as it gets closer, tilting its large head to look at me with one of its large blue slitted-pupil eyes, on the back of its head, it has a single horn and a bit of skin in between its neck and the horn, making it look sort of like a fin.

The clatter of coins falling off a pile is heard behind the first head, then a black head with two forward-facing horns lifts itself from the coins, followed shortly a green one without horns, but a large fin going down the back of its neck, sort of like an Amargasaurus, then, that one is followed by a blue head that has a large jagged horn on its nose, and two large ear-fin things on the side of its head.

**"Hmmm, so you are the next user of my gear..."** A feminine voice mutters from under the coin pile I am sitting on.

'I have... TWO sacred gears?!'

**"Two?!"**

The coin pile shifts and I find myself on the head of a large red dragon, it has two horns that run over its eyes pointing backwards and a row of spikes under each eye, it, like the blue dragon head before, seemingly has two fins on the side of its head.

The large red dragon lightly flicks its head backwards, sending me into a pile of coins.

My mindscape seemingly cracks, a bit of it falling away to reveal the large forest of redwood trees I have come to know.

**"TIAMAT!"** The voice of Bahamut echoes throughout forest 'outside'.

**"BAHAMUT!"** The large dragon in front of me snarls as it rises from the treasure, revealing all five heads connected to a large cat-like body without any wings. **"You snaggletooth'd bastard! What are you doing in my host!"**

**"YOUR HOST?!"** Bahamut roars. **"What are you doing in MY host?!"**

"Greaaat." I sigh as the dragons above get into a shouting match. "I managed to get the equivalent of both Albion AND Ddraig in the same body... fuck my life..."

* * *

To cut a very long story short, after about a year, Bahamut and Tiamat started tolerating each other, or at the very least, took their bickering away from me, then the next year, I unlocked 'Temporal Tiamat' which is an eye-based time dilation sacred gear (Now, where have I seen this before) that allows me to speed up my thoughts and see the world in slow motion, overall it is REALLY COOL to be able to see the world in slow motion.

The only problem is that my eyes get more draconic the higher the multiplication goes, one point five and up makes my eyes slitted like some reptile pupils, but I can manage one-point-one to one-point-four without any changes, three-point-five to ten-point-nine makes my eyes green that have a light glow to them, along with the slit pupils as stated above.

Next, eleven up is a vibrant yellow that actually glows, like, you know those plastic shapes that you put on your wall that absorb light? Then when you turn the lights off they glow a sickly green? Basically that, but a vibrant yellow, meaning, that if the lights are off, you could defiantly see me.

I assume that the next is red or orange, but I haven't had enough experience to actually push beyond a times-fifty multiplier on my sacred gear... and even then, I am fast enough to watch a bolt from a crossbow hit its target a good one-hundred feet away in about four minutes...

That means, in my vision, a crossbow being shot, has to travel for TWO HUNDRED AND FORTY SECONDS before it hits its target, when normally, It would take just over a second... I, of course, have reflexes quite a bit higher than a normal human's, but still, four entire minutes... I could probably EASILY catch arrows out of the air at times-fifty dilation.

* * *

It is now roughly six years till canon, I have unlocked a 'Balance breaker' of Breakdown Bahamut... and I am never going to talk about that activation again, because I may or may not have broken most of my clothing UNDER the armor... I DIDN'T! Bahamut and Tiamat are lying scoundrels who can't be trusted.

The balance breaker for Breakdown Bahamut is great in the fact that it allows me to FLY! It also erases the cooldown between 'breakdowns' and effectively makes me immune to any and all magics, swords, bullets, basically anything besides just a fist or sacred gears apparently... well, the actual sacred gears themselves, not any projectiles it can destroy those normally... Breakdown Bahamut seems to have a very loose ruling between what it can and can't breakdown.

Overall, I can hold my balance breaker for maybe an hour before I get a bit tuckered out, a pretty big achievement for a purely human, eleven-year-old... even if that child has been training LITERALLY all his life.

* * *

Three years till canon, and I have unlocked Temporal Tiamat's balance breaker, a subspecies at that, Tiamat herself said was LEAGUES over her normal balance breaker, but sadly I can only hold it for about five seconds... yeah... it is THAT powerful.

And after that time is up I have a short cooldown before I can use Temporal Tiamat again, so right now, it is really only a finishing move, but it doesn't make me AS tired as using all of Breakdown Bahamut used to so I think if I got just a bit more stamina I could re-activate my balance breaker when I regained control of the sacred gear.

And I am working on something with Bahamut, it seems like it might work, but I need a bit more training before I can apply it to my balance breaker, if it does work, it is going to be KICK ASS.

sidenote: Issei found a perverted old man and now only talks about boobs... so that is annoying...

* * *

One year till canon... time really flies when you are having fun~ I have made a bit of a name for myself as a delinquent, so that is annoying... what? Can't a guy 1v5 a group of.

annoying thugs with baseball bats and NOT be pegged as a delinquent?"

The thing I was working on in the last update totally worked, I am integrated it into my balance breaker and it has made me a bit stronger, I'm not going to spoil it of course, I want to let it be a surprise for later chapters, you know?'

It is safe to say... that I am currently the strongest thing in Kuoh... not counting Azazel if he lives here... because he might have just started living in Kuoh purely because of Issei and when he faught against Riser.

I would also like to say that I could kill Kokabiel if he showed his ugly mug in front of me right this second... it would be EXTREMELY close, but I feel like I could barely pull through... unless I don't kill him before Temporal Tiamat's balance breaker runs out... then I am kind of fucked...

I look down to a small notepad of future plans.

**#1: Take out the fallen in the town and ship them off back to the Grigori before Rias makes them not feel so good, because at least one waifu is going to get snapped that day, might as well limit it to 1 and not 3... dohna-shit can go fuck himself though.**

**#2: Crash THE FUCK out of Rias' wedding along with Issei.**

**#3: Shift Xenovia's affection from Issei to me... I mean, he only has one dragon, I have two, how hard could it be? (Probably going to take place after #4)**

**#4: Use THAT to 1v1 Coka-cola-biel and totally kick his ass before Vali shows up.**

**#5: Steal that idea from *Redacted* and eat the SHIT out of the *Redacted***

**#6: Resist the temptation to call Hades 'Pope Sans' (Negated depending on my mood)**

**#7: Invade Russia in the winter.**

**#8: Profit.**

"GENIUS!" I exclaim.

* * *

Oh, right, I have a list of do's and don'ts... I should probably check that out again...

I yawn as I continue home, noticing a demonic presence in Issei's room, but I just shrug and walk past his door and into my own room where I flop down on the bed and let out a tired sigh. "Let's see if this training actually pays off."

**'It will.'**

_**'You are death incarnate!'**_

'damn, Tia, you always know what to say to cheer me up.'

**_'now go in there, and fuck that devil fucking your brother!'_**

'…'

'you know, I kind of forgot you were this weird...'

* * *

**VELL VELL VELL it is i! your random author with another story! (God has cursed me for my hubris n all that) this was the OTHER dxd fic i was working on with 'Codex Of The Universe' so i thought i might as well post it here, and you wont BELIEVE how many fucking hoops i had to leap through to make this possible, i had to go through the ENTIRE chapter, re-bolding and re italicizing Bahamut and Tiamat, because wouldn't allow me to just upload this to the site, i had to enter one of my OLDER doc files, and delete all the contents in that, then copy paste this... it was REALLY annoying so dont expect this one to update often if that issue doesn't get fixed.**

**also please ignore any times i might have not bolded the dragons because i might have missed a bit...**

**should i continue this or not?**


	2. Chapter 2: A Day In The Life of Ryu

**I do not own Dxd, Only the oc and any 'new' sacred gear I have created.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Powerful Entities Talking"** (Such as dragons and angry gods who are shouting)

**[Boost]: Ddraig**

**{Divide} Albion**

**-Breakdown-, 'Thought' : Bahamut **

**=Time Dilation=, _'Thought'_ : Tiamat**

* * *

I sit up and yawn. 'ugh... I guess the canon really begins now...'

"Hnnng-" I stretch my arms above my head. 'ugh... this is going to probably get annoying...'

"Hup!" I grunt as I hop out of bed. "breakfast tiiime~"

***BeepBeepBeep* "Wake up bitch or ill chop off your balls~"** I hear from Issei's room as I walk past the door and down to the kitchen. 'I hate that alarm clock... I hate it with a fucking passion.'

"Hey mom, hey dad." I hum as I walk to the fridge, passing my mother in the kitchen and my father at the table.

"Hey kiddo, what are you up to?" My father asks without looking up from his paper.

"Sleeping." I answer with a yawn.

"It's good to have a hobby." I my father nods, not really paying attention.

My mother snorts and raises a wooden spoon threateningly.

***THUNK***

"OW!" My father clutches his head. "Damnit! What was that for?!"

"It was rude for you to ignore our baby boy, you know." She frowns.

I grab a bottle of water and retreat back up the stairs.

I walk past Issei who is rubbing his forehead with a dazed look on his face.

'hm, he is a devil now... '

'wait...'

I enter my room and close the door.

'How did he become a devil?! I was the one who went on a date with Raynare...'

**'Is it possible another fallen killed him?'**

'hmm... maybe...'

I quickly put on my Kuoh academy uniform and go back down stairs.

"I'm off."

"You aren't staying for breakfast?" My mother asks as she pokes her head out of the kitchen.

"Nah, I'll pick up a rice ball or something from the one-hundred-yen store."

* * *

"My god... they made a ramen vending machine." I mutter as I examine the new vending machine in the side of a small ramen shop.

I pull out a 500 yen coin and insert it into the machine, then repeatedly tap on the chicken ramen.

***Kzzt***

A plastic container lowers itself into the 'pickup area' and I reach in and grab the small bowl of ramen along with a pair of chopsticks that shot down beside the bowl.

"Neat!"

**'Duck'**

_**'Duck'**_

I immediately follow their command and lower my body a good ten inches, allowing an aluminum baseball bat to pass through where my head was seconds before.

'tch, I knew he was there... I just thought he was waiting in line and that killing intent was directed towards the pricings.'

**'500 yen isn't... that much...'**

'I know, but I wanted to give him a chance to re-think attacking me.'

I glance behind me, gazing at seven thugs wearing leather jackets and surgical masks, wielding bike chains, bats, and even one wielding a switchblade. "Need something?"

***Gasp*** a feminine voice gasps from the side. "It's the beast!" "EEEKKK!" "All he wants to do is destroy!" "…"

I glare at the group of high school girls at the side causing all but one short white haired one to flinch back in terror. "Tch."

"You put some of my boys in the hospital Hyoudou! Now it's time to pay up!" The leader of this group of schmucks snarls as he raises his switchblade, he seems to be over twenty and has slick brown hair and brown eyes. "GET HIM BOYS!"

"Aren't leather jackets and bike chains an American stereotype?" I mutter as the closest thug takes a step forwards, preparing to swing his baseball bat.

I shift the chopsticks to the hand holding the ramen as I duck under the swipe with a grin, then I uppercut the thug with my now free hand.

His teeth clack together and he stumbles backwards for a couple steps, dropping the aluminum bat before falling onto the ground.

One of the chain thugs whips their bicycle chain at me, but I raise my arm and allow the chain to coil around my arm, pinching my skin and slightly ripping the sleeve of my uniform, causing me to grit my teeth as a second thug wielding a pipe leaps up into the air and is preparing to smash my head with the pipe.

I grab the chain in my hand and rip it out of thug 1's hand, using it to wrap around pipe thug's hands, only for me to abruptly pull my hand to the side, causing the strike to barely miss me, then I send my elbow colliding into the thug's nose, using this action to uncoil the chain around my forearm, and catch the baseball bat I kicked up into the air.

I swing the baseball bat into the arm of the chain thug who had gotten off with a bleeding hand, then I hit the new thug in the cheek with the bat on the back-swing, sending him sprawling onto the ground with the one I punched and the one that got his nose destroyed by my elbow.

***Crack* *Crack***

Chain thug clutches his now fractured arm with his bleeding hand and falls to his knees.

I throw the bat, cracking a fifth thug right in the face with the tip as it spins through the air, sending him sprawling onto the ground with his thug brethren.

The last 'minion' thug pauses and looks back to his boss who is looking furious.

"…"

He drops his wooden bat and sprints away.

"Wise choice~" I state before looking back towards the leader. "will you make the same?"

He raises his switchblade and runs at me with a roar.

"Apparently not." I sigh as I hit the side of his hand as he goes to stab me, causing the blade to go past me and allowing me to firmly plant my knee right in his stomach.

"Grk-" his gag is cut short as I grab his wrist and judo throw him over my shoulder.

"Hmph." I scoff as I brush a little dust off my uniform.

I walk towards the girls causing them to screech and make the group split down the middle, allowing me to walk through them all as they mutter words of "so scary...", "What a brute!", "Why hasn't the school expelled him yet.", and "He is worse than his brother" only for that last comment to be met with "Are you INSANE?! His brother is the enemy to all women! At least Ryu doesn't undress us with his eyes!"

"Oh sure, he is a pure child, completely innocent to the ways of the female form... that will make such a difference... when he BEATS US!"

"Shut up, your annoying." I blandly deadpan over my shoulder as I walk through the large group of girls causing most of them to "EEP" in fear.

I snort and continue on my way.

* * *

"Stop screwing with me guys, you seriously don't remember meeting Luna?" Issei asks his two friends on the stairs. "Not even you Ryu?"

"Nah dude, Name's not ringing any bells" Issei's big eared friend shrugs, I think his name was... Motahama? Mason? Mothra?

"For the last time, you never introduced us to a chick, and it is impossible for you to have a girlfriend." Glasses adds in.

"Did... you ever introduce me to this 'girlfriend?'." I ask.

"Uhhh- I am pretty sure I did."

"Hmm..." I hum. "Blond hair?"

"No... she had blue hair..."

"I don't remember a thing." I shrug. 'ah, so it was that bitch Kalawarner that killed him... I guess that means that Raynare and Mittelt get to live this time... and knowing clichés, they are going to be in my harem which I am probably going to get unwillingly...'

"That doesn't make any sense! Her email address is right... here?" Issei blinks down at his flip-phone. "No way... Luna's contact information isn't here... what in the hell?"

"Big boobies twelve-o'clock" Big ears states as Rias dramatically stands at the top of the stairs and walks past.

"Filing that image away for later~" he continues.

I yawn and walk away, leaving the three to their perverted antics.

* * *

"Issei, it's not national go to school whenever you want day." My mother says as she walks up the stairs.

'oh no...' I mentally sigh.

I might not have watched much dxd, but I at least memorized most of what happens in the first two seasons.

Issei is reborn as a devil, Issei is attacked by another fallen, stray devil Viser, Issei meets Asia (Could be before the last one, as I said, I don't really remember much), Issei meets Asia and Freed, Issei attacks the church and Asia is reincarnated as a bishop, then familiar forest, Riser shows up, ten day training arc, Riser rating game, Issei crashes the wedding, and that is just season 1.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE IS DOING UP THERE?!" My mother shrieks as she runs down the stairs.

"Why are you yelling at me? What? Is he reading one of those girly magazines again?" My father asks from the table beside him. "Let the boy have his time!"

"No! She was REAL she was alive and she was NAKED in our son's bed!" My mother screams.

"Alright, stop the clock, you said he has a GIRL up there?!" My father asks as he hops out of his chair.

I boreally take a sip of a bottle of orange juice.

"And I don't know where she came from but I know I have never seen her before in my entire life!"

I slowly blink at my mother and father bickering to themselves by the stove.

* * *

"W-Weelll I guess it is nice that Issei has a friend." My mother smiles lightly.

"S-So when you mean naked, you mean not even skivvies?" My father asks.

"Of course." Rias nods. "It's more comfortable so we sleep better, and then naturally we get better grades."

I stare blankly at her with half lidded eyes as a pulse of magic washes over me.

"What are you saying? They aren't going to fall for that." Issei mutters to Rias.

"That certainly is important." My mother says with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Good job, son, I'm glad to see you are working so hard." My father continues, also with a dazed look in his eyes.

I abruptly snort. "I'm out."

I can feel Rias' gaze on the back of my head as I walk out the door.

* * *

I feel a chill up my spine as I decide to take a quick detour through an empty parking lot in order to get to school just that tiny bit faster.

Several men wearing brown trench coats with brown hoods slowly creep their way out of several alleyways surrounding the car park.

They end up forming a large circle around me, totaling at least twenty-four guys.

"You guys looking for the sketchy trench coat festival or something?" I ask as I slowly look around myself.

"…"

"Maybe a bunch of cosplayers cosplaying as pedophiles?"

"…"

"Tough crowd." I mumble as I pull some sunglasses out of my pocket.

"Well, it's clear you are all here to fight me, possibly kill me, so why don't we skip these pointless introductions..." I put on my sunglasses. "And get to the main event."

'Tiamat, times 3, quietly if you can...'

_**'done'**_

Behind the sunglasses my eyes reduce to slits and the world slows down.

Everyone around me pulls out a weapon in slow motion, be it a pipe, a knife, a baseball bat with spikes, a fucking SWORD, one of them even has a crossbow.

'step one... assess the situation... sense the power levels of your foes and decide if you want to take out the strongest first, or target the weakest link...'

**'The one with the crossbow has the highest threat level, followed shortly by the two with the swords, their extended reach might pose a problem considering you cant block it with your arms like you can with the spiked bats if you just aim below the spikes...'**

_**'And the one two down on the right of the leftmost sword wielder has a bad left leg, your right, his left, aim there for bonus points~'**_

'I see... recommended action?'

**'Break the leg.'**

_**'Break the leg.'**_

'step two...'

'Break the leg!'

I dash for the one with the bad leg, ducking under a crossbow bolt that flies past me and barely scrapes passed the shoulder of one of the random men behind me.

I reach my target at brutally sweep the legs, snapping his leg at the knee and causing it to brutally bend to the left at a 90 degree angle.

"IYIIIAAAHHH!" The man screams as he goes down clutching his leg.

'Step three?'

'…'

'Wing it!'

**'Wing it?'**

_**'WING IT!'**_

* * *

I stand over a pile of unconscious bodies, letting out a quiet huff. 'you know, holding back takes a lot more effort than just punching a hole in their torso.'

**'those were all 'super human' by the way...'**

'really? They weren't that strong... though I suppose that's why they moved just a bit quicker within my world.'

**'they were only 30% better than most body builders, just close enough that their improved strength could be blamed on good genes, but just slightly too far for it to be just your regular workouts.'**

I watch as a single black feather floats past me.

* * *

**Pov: ?**

"Sm, ish he ded?!" A tall black-haired woman wearing less clothing than a bikini asks, and normally, that wouldn't be strange for Ryu Hyoudou, considering everyone wants him dead, except for the fact that she has large black wings on her back... also has most of her face wrapped in bandages.

"…"

A small, blonde, gothic loli wearing a French maid outfit stares up at her for a few seconds, wings also on her back. "…"

"He beat Every. Single. Exorcist. Without even breaking a sweat or getting scratched once..." She whispers.

"…"

"…"

"mmnit-" the black haired one growls.

"I am now thinking that your fuck up might have been out of your hands, Raynare." A third fallen chuckles as she also meets up with her 'friends', cohorts might be a better word, she swishes her long blue hair once and straightens her pinkish-purple coat which barely covers her chest and crotch. "Still, you couldn't kill a regular HUMAN! Pathetic! How will you ever be of use to 'Azazel-Sama' like this!"

The now named Raynare flips off the blue haired fallen.

"Pfft- HAHAH!" The blue haired fallen, Kalawarner cackles. "I can't believe you let a filthy human break your jaw!"

"…"

Kalawarner instantly looks over towards the loli fallen. "Mittelt, did you assist the exorcists?"

The now named Mittelt quietly shakes her head.

"Hmm... he might have already been dead if you had, but I suppose it is good that he is kept in the dark about the supernatural... he was able to ruthlessly beat Raynare here- even if it was when her guard was lowered- if he actually unlocked his sacred gear, it could pose a large problem in our operation here." Kalawarner hums in thought as she cups her chin. "Ignore him for now... we will deal with him once I gain Twilight Healing."

"MOU?!" The bandaged fallen shrieks, only to twitch and rub the side of her jaw with her hand.

"That's right!~ Kokabiel himself said that I am now the new leader of our group! Considering the previous leader was beaten by a lowly human without his sacred gear even unlocked!" Kalawarner smirks. "And as the leader, I have decided to take Twilight Healing for myself~"

Raynare clutches her fists and glares through the two small eye-holes in the bandages.

* * *

I let out a quiet yawn. 'school is so booorrinnng!'

'why couldn't I just be training?'

I watch as Issei is taken away by Kiba to the rest of the Occult research club.

'hn.' I mentally sigh. 'isn't there a stray devil around? I could always kill that before it slaughters even more people...'

I get up and swing my book bag over my shoulder as I slowly walk towards the entrance of the school.

***Pulse***

I flinch as a wave of draconic energy passes over me, then I slowly look over to the O.R.C. building.

'Issei managed to unlock his gear?'

**'Hm, it is probably still in its normal Twice-Critical stage... the energy output isn't that high after the first burst...'**

_**'Pfft- good ol Dee-DRAG, ugh, it's all about power with that guy, he and Albion were always bickering... so annoying. Though it is kind of strange how the Boosted Gear has a weaker variant and Albion's Divine Dividing doesn't... you don't see US with a weaker transformation of sacred gear.'**_

'Can you kill a god?'

_**'With my new balance breaker it might be possible! Besides, even a weak twice critical could be a 'god killing weapon' if it is wielded by another god.'**_

'I swear if people start pronouncing 'Ddraig' as 'Draig' and not 'D-Draig' I am going to throw some fucking hands.'

* * *

"Ugh, what am I supposed to do now?" Issei mutters. "I couldn't get the pac-"

He abruptly stops talking as he notices I am walking beside him.

"What's wrong?" I ask while looking up into his eyes... yes, i have to look up, I am about a head shorter than him, but by all means if you call me a shota I will end you, I am more of a Vegeta, you wouldn't call Vegeta a shota, now would you? Because I started training at one-to-two months old, my muscles were A LOT more dense than normal, so it kind of hindered my height a little... at least i am still a good foot and a half taller than Koneko, i might be about Asia height...

"Nothing much-"

"Uwah!" Somebody faceplants nearby.

"O-Oh no, I fell down again, I'm such a clutz!"

Speaking of Asia

We both get a glorious panty-shot as a girl is laying on the ground, ass up, her dress somehow flipping over her head and exposing her white panties to the world.

"…"

I slowly look at Issei who is looking on with a look of pure wonder and bliss.

"Damnit Issei..."

* * *

**Hi all! Welcome to another chapter of 'Bahamut Is unbreakable'!, to all those who are wondering where the next chapter of 'Codex of the Universe' is, I am still working on it, it is currently just over 2300 words and is coming along good... ish.**

**My upload schedule is going to be this: **

**1 per Week on rotation: The Remnant Gamer, Portals And Pizzazz, Codex Of the Universe **

**Whenever it is done: Bahamut is Unbreakable. **

**This means that next week, chapter 3 of codex of the universe is going to be up, then the next chapter of the remnant gamer on the next week, then Portals and pizzazz on the next, and chapter 4 of Codex of the universe should be released 4 weeks from now.**

**Now onto some guest reviews:**

**Guest 001: " Oh boy it's Bahamut's Broken Breakdown Backhand and Tiamat's Time Tool can't wait for Ophis' Official Obliteration Object**  
**Oh hey it's not a shota"**

**.**

**Ophis sacred gears are just dumb, I mean really, what sort of mad lad would even be ABLE to seal her in a sacred gear?**

**.**

**Guest 002: " Just don't bold them? I don't really care for it anyway."**

**.**

**Then how would you be able to tell them apart from his normal thoughts? adding 'Bahamut snorts' would be out loud and 'Bahamut Mentally Snorts would rase the word count by a couple thousand eventually.'**

**.**

**Middernacht "Love the times skip being very informal and I already love the idea**

**I just have one small but important "details" questions.**  
**Who will be the familiar's forest new apex predator since Tiamat has been turned into a sacred gear?**  
**and**  
**Which dragon will be used in azazel's sacred gear experiment to create his own if bahamut was already a sacred gear?**  
**and last but not least. are bahamut and tiamat longinus or will be considered longinus threat when revealed they are both in the same host.**

**Please bash Rias for the "attempt" at your life by letting Ryu die to the fallen to hopefully revive him.**

**when I was reading the story I thought tiamat's balance breaker would be about the treasure re emperor "Borrowed" from her."**

**You are actually I genius when you came up with the bahamut and tiamat hate each other thing.**

**Bahamut which I believe is the dragon god of the good and not strictly metals/ treasures**  
**Tiamat is a dragon goddess of the evil dragons and chaos she is mostly depicted having 5 heads like the 'black beast' from blazblue(copyright strike!) and is referred to as the 'The Chromatic Dragon' explaining the time powers.**  
**so it makes perfect sense why they oppose each other **  
**this is also an explanation to the review comments**

**You writing style is so easy to read unlike those other stories from unnamed authors who squeeze everything.**  
**I read how bahamut can breakdown al non-living things maybe in riser's fight scene you can perhaps grab hold of his "fire" wings and break them down. or maybe (to save you the headache of searching a way to fight him without him healing) when you lets say cut off a limb from rizer it regenerates with "fire" just keep holding him and breakdown that fire to (being generous) slow his healing or (no mercy) just stop it al together when riser discovers this threaten to cut off his dick and boom done.**  
**I will allow full use of these Idea's because I love giving out ideas for free no need to mention my name.**  
**word of advice stop creating more stories and focus on the one you have now if you want just create a story dedicated to Ideas that reviewers can vote on which is the best story to make next.**

**.**

**Oh dear... here we go...**

**Thanks!**

**Tiamat is still going to be the ruler of the familiar forest, similarly to how bahamut is a fish in this world and not the 'platinum dragon god of lawful good' like his d&d counterpart which I based him and Tiamat off of, Tiamat in Dxd, was said to be a light blue western dragon, this is just D&d Tiamat, i thought i was being kind of clever using something from something else that has almost the same initials as Dxd.**

**Wasn't Fafnir the one in the downfall dragon spear? Not Bahamut? Bahamut isn't a Dragon In Dxd, he is a fish apparently, and I don't think Sirzechs would allow Azazel to steal his Rook like that.**

**Ryu is going to stay out of the O.r.c.'s way through most of season 1 of the anime.**

**Also, Chromatic just means colors, she is the god of rainbows and sparkles... and MURDER, DEATH AND GREED. (Though there is a reason she can control time)**

**What do you mean by 'Squeeze everything'?**

**That was the plan from the beginning.**

**I won't create anymore, just gonna work on these four in a rotation as stated above.**

* * *

**See you all the next time I decide to work on/ update this!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ryu Blackmails A Small Child

**I do not own Dxd, Only the oc and any 'new' sacred gear I have created.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Powerful Entities Talking"** (Such as dragons and angry gods who are shouting)

**[Boost]: Ddraig**

**{Divide} Albion**

**-Breakdown- 'Thought' : Bahamut **

**=Time Dilation= **_**'Thought'**_** : Tiamat**

* * *

Issei quickly steps up to the small nun sitting on the ground. "Hey there, are you alright?"

"S-Sì, sto bene, davvero" The blond says as she slowly looks up, only for the nearby wind to blow her bonnet off.

"…" Issei stares blankly at her for a few seconds after he helps her up.

"Uh-Grazie." Asia says quietly as she brushes off the front of her dress.

Issei quickly pulls his hand from her own. "Sorry about that!"

"…"

I stare blankly at their awkward conversation.

I snatch the piece of fabric she had around her head before it can blow away.

I hand it back to her as I walk past.

"See ya Issei, random girl, I've got places to be~"

'I wish I could speak Italian...'

* * *

I cover my nose as the stench of blood, death and decay hit my nostrils.

'ugh... I hate stray devils...'

"Hmmm? Is that something sweet I smell?" A scratchy feminine voice asks from behind the door I am slowly walking towards.

***Creaaaak***

A woman without any clothes looks out of the doorway, her lower half being enveloped by the shadows of the room she was just in as the door is crushed by some unseen force.

"A human has entered my lair of its own free will?" The creature asks as a large beastly lower half prowls out of the room. "Hm, should I toy with you before I eat you?"

"Two words stray devil." I state while holding up two fingers. "Balance. Break."

"what-"

A platinum gauntlet appears on my hand and starts rapidly expanding up my arm.

"A SACRED GEAR?! NOOO-"

**-Breakdown-**

**-Breakdown-**

**-Breakdown-**

**-Breakdown-**

The ground around me immediately fractures and turns to dust before being shot outwards by a gust of wind.

'pocket sand XL'

She covers her face with her arms as I step forwards and with my full speed, I blur in front of the chimera-like beast.

With my gauntlet's sharp fingertips, I plunge one of my hands deep into her chest, right between her tits, then, a pulse of white light flashes from the back of the gem and the stray screams in absolute agony, I draw my hand back holding a blackened rook piece, crimson sparks arcing around the splotchy black-red chess piece.

"A rook hmm?" I ask as I examine the piece. "That explains why my hand didn't go completely through you."

The amalgamation falls backwards with a thump where it lies there... unmoving.

"That, and I was holding back because I didn't want to send this flying out of your back."

I clench the piece in a gauntleted hand.

**-Breakdown-**

I release it to see motes of red light floating upwards.

"Hm, that is... number six?"

**'Eight, Two- technically five- Pawns, the latter had one of Vitra's gears, a Knight, three rooks, a bishop, and finally a queen. '**

_**'oooh, that last one was pretty fun, her magic was really strong.'**_

'oh, right, don't I have Delete Field just sitting around somewhere?'

**'you buried it under that tree Irina carved 'Hyoudous and Shidous 4 life' into'**

'hm? Oh, right... I miss her...'

After making sure the stray was completely dead (I dropped an I beam on her) I decided to just leave, breaking down the blood staining my balance breaker's armor before I leave.

I walk down the street with a pep in my step after brushing off a little dust on my shirt.

'let's see here... now what do I do?'

I watch as two girls in the Kuoh Academy uniform is surrounded by about six guys and is slowly being herded towards an alleyway.

"Hey, just give me and my friends a good time, and you can go."

"As if, jackass!" The first, a girl with long brown hair tied up in a red ribbon leaving two long strands to frame her face, while the latter has short neck-length pink hair while her eyes are a dull reddish-pink.

'aren't those the two who kick the shit out of my brother all the time?'

I let out a quiet sigh as I silently walk over to the group.

The girls freeze for a moment as they watch me approach, the guys noticing that something is off from their sudden silence.

They start to turn to me- but I grab the two closest ones to me and slam their heads together.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" One of the ones on the far side shout.

"Who the hell are you?!" Another asks.

"Do you know who I am?!" A third echoes.

I drop the two unconscious goons and smirk. "Nope, and I don't care who you pathetic side characters are."

I take a step forwards, smashing my fists into the faces of the two next guys, knocking them down, then i do a roundhouse kick that makes the second to final guy's nose crunch under my heel and sends him sprawling onto his back.

I stare blankly at the last guy, then walk away.

He lets out a sigh of relief, only for his breathing to cease... in a nonlethal way... as a wooden plank is broken over his head.

* * *

**Pov: Issei**

"Alright, Issei, do you know about the board game 'Chess'?" Rias Gremory, my new 'master' asks me as she walks ahead slightly.

"Uh- I think Ryu made me play a game with him once when we were younger, I lost pretty badly though..."

"Oh, so you know of it then?" She hums. "That makes this easier."

"I reincarnated you into a devil using something called 'Evil Pieces', a system creating by Akuja Beelzebub that grants powers to those revived dependent on what piece is used during the revival process." Rias explains. "Now, I don't want you to fight here, I just want to watch and get a feel of all of our capabilities."

"Rias..." Kokeno deadpans from beside a prone form as she looks over with half-lidded eyes. "It's dead."

"W-What?!"

"It died, Rias."

"FUCK!"

I quickly look over to Rias who uncharacteristically swears.

"B-Buchou?"

"Ugh, now how am I going to explain this... what even killed it?"

"Mn." Koneko grunts. "It has a hole in its chest."

I take the time to see a MASSIVE centaur-like creature laying on its back with a blank and lifeless look in its eyes.

I suddenly shiver.

'what the hell is that thing?! Is THAT a stray devil?!'

* * *

'Issei smelt like blood today, and if I am correct in the timeline, that means that he re-met Asia and Freed shot him... so they should be raiding the church in about-'

I pause to look up at the sky.

'four hours.'

I crack my knuckles. 'and considering the time it is going to take Issei to leave the place where Raynare- now probably Kalawarner- is going to steal Asia, run to the school, ask for help, get turned down only to get Kiba and Koneko to assist, then walk ALLLLL the way over to the church which is literally on the other side of town- I think you get the point... I'll leave in about three hours.'

* * *

I whistle a happy tune as I slowly walk down the pathway.

I smirk abruptly as I raise my hand and catch a light spear an inch from my face.

"FUCK!" A childish voice cries.

A short blond with short and bushy pigtails hops out of a tree in a French maid outfit.

She has a single strand of hair that hangs over her face from the top of her head, and also has her head framed by two long strands of hair.

I squeeze the spear, causing it to shatter.

"So, what's your name?" I ask.

She looks slightly worried but blinks it off and looks at me with a smirk as she strikes a pose.

"Your next line is 'My name is Mittelt~ and like, I am like, the greatest fallen evar~' to you."

"My name is Mittelt~ and like, I am like, the greatest- HUH?!" She asks "Did you just fucking Joseph Joestar me?!"

'hm... She has one of those 'moe fangs'… neat...'

"Oh, you have watched JoJo's bizarre adventure?" I ask.

"Of course, I have!" She scoffs with a pout on her face. "How the hell did you get it so accurate?!"

"Experience."

"…"

"Anyway, my name is Ryu, Ryu Hyoudou."

Two more fallen appear, a black-haired guy wearing a trench coat and a fedora and Raynare herself, the latter looking absolutely ***PISSED*** at me.

I blankly stare at Raynare for a few seconds and put a hand on my chin as I lean forwards slightly and narrow my eyes. "You look... familiar... have I threatened you before?"

"Great, and now a god damn jack sparrow quote, is your entire repertoire of witty comebacks just references and movie lines?" Mittelt frowns.

"Blond girl-"

"Mittelt." She cuts me off.

"You are making it REALLY hard for me to want to kill you, please cease and desist."

"I could say the same to you!" She pouts.

Raynare and Dohnaseek briefly look to each other before looking back. "Are you... flirting?" The busty black haired fallen eventually asks.

"NO!" Mittelt and I shout at practically the same time, only to pause and growl at each other.

I pull out my phone and look at the clock. "Ah well, if I want to spare you fucks I should probably speed it up, that Gremory chick is going to show up any minute now and she will fucking vaporize you all... emotionlessly... what a bitch am I right?"

I put my phone away.

"You have two choices here, return to the Grigori, or die to megabitch."

"What about the third option where we kill both you and the Gremory heiress?" Raynare asks with a smirk as she summons a jagged spear of light that looks as if it had thorns growing out of it.

"And send her brother who is known as a 'Super Devil' after you?" I ask. "He wouldn't give you a quick death like Rias would, he would torture you to death after you killed his sister... and probably declare war with the fallen if I had to guess... if you could even kill his sister in the first place."

"Tch-" Raynare scoffs. "I still need to pay you back for breaking my jaw!"

"Oooooh... that is who you are." I hum as I slowly nod my head. "You are that psycho bitch that wanted to be my girlfriend."

"YOU THREW SAND IN MY EYES YOU JACKASS!" She shouts.

"Pocket sand is a valuable technique that stuns even supernatural creatures." I shrug.

"RAAAGH!" She roars at me and charges with her light spear as Dohnaseek follows shortly behind with his own.

I duck under her light spear and slip my hands in my pockets as I turn my body to prevent Dohnaseek's light spear from skewering me.

Raynare goes for another stab but I take a step to the side and bend backwards to avoid the next horizontal swing.

I fully commit and do a back hand spring as Dohnaseek goes to stab down at me, my heels imbedding themselves right into his chin, then I flip around and sweep Raynare's legs as I get back to my feet.

I punch her in the gut as Raynare struggles to gain her balance again.

"How are you doing this?! No simple human should be able to hold their own against a fallen angel, let alone TWO!" Raynare asks as she slides across the forest floor.

Dohnaseeks grits his teeth. "That one hurt quite a bit, human."

I look over to the last fallen who hasn't moved yet.

"Mittelt, was it?"

"Yeah?" She slowly nods.

"If you have seen Jojo's bizarre adventure, you should know what this is, correct?" I ask.

"Know wha-"

"ZA WARUDO TOKI YO TOMARE!"

"YOU CAN'T, CAN YOU?!" She shrieks.

"BALANCE BREAKER!"

I appear behind Mittelt as Dohnaseek and Raynare and twitching and spasming as several punches hit them at once.

"H-How?!"

"I spared you from that beat down by the way." I announce. "I still had plenty of time to punch you, but I didn't because you like the same things I do."

I walk past her and pick up her two unconscious cohorts. "So, this is how it is going to go, I take you three to a place where I can then trade you back off to the Grigori, please don't resist."

"YOU CAN'T!" She shrieks. "K-Kokabiel will just kill us for failing!"

"…"

"Hmmm." I hum. "And this is my problem, how?"

"P-Please?"

I let out a sigh. "Fine you manipulative little shit, I have one solution, but I need to know if my brother has actually seen you or not."

"Brother?" She questions.

"Brown haired recently reincarnated devil, massive pervert, makes a dopey face sometimes, your other friend killed him." I explain.

"ooooh, him? No."

"Have you ever revealed yourself to the devils in this town?" I ask.

"No." She answers.

"Alright, you might not like it, but the solution is this, I have to trade off these two idiots to the Grigori, considering that the devils know of their existence, then you, in a human form, can stay at my place till this blows over, the rules are, 1: I'm the boss, you follow my orders now, 2: don't reveal the supernatural to the rest of my family. 3: don't reveal that I am supernatural to my brother purely because I don't want to deal with the devils in town 4: if you even dare try to harm my family, I can stop time, you do the math." I list off as I slowly start walking away. "Follow those, and I will keep you out of the hands of the devils around here, if not, you are on your own, and I heard you were classified as traitors to the Grigori so the devils have permission to kill you on sight, so frankly, your best option is to live with me."

"WHAT?! We were just following Kokabiel's orders! Like, why are we traitors?!" She asks as she slowly follows behind.

"You are expendable, you were following the most warmongering warmonger in all of the Grigori, you seriously expected him to not sacrifice a few pawns to restart the great war?" I scoff. "That's pretty dumb."

"…"

"I am only giving you this option because I sort of like you, I dislike these other two though." I continue while gesturing towards the other two. "So what will it be?"

"FFFFine." She eventually sighs. "I agree."

'and thus, I have made my own faction of two people.'

* * *

I left the two idiots tied up on the roof of a train station and used a magic circle while in my balance breaker to contact Azazel.

"Hm?"

His voice picks up. "Who the heck are you- wait... is that Breakdown Bahamut's balance breaker?!"

I simply nod and point towards the two tied up. "They are on the train station in Kuoh, pick them up before they get hunted down and killed by the devils here."

"…" he slowly blinks at me for a few seconds.

**-Breakdown-**

The magic circle shatters and disappears along with the hologram of Azazel.

"Hup-"

I hop off the roof, transforming out of my balance breaker and land with a crouch right beside Mittelt.

"Let's go."

"O-Okay." She slowly nods.

She has changed out of her maid outfit and is now in a loose-fitting black t-shirt with a skull on it and a short black skirt.

* * *

My mother and father stare at me with open mouths. "I didn't expect for one of our sons to get a girlfriend." my mother quietly whispers.

My father slowly blinks "W-What did you say your name was again? Millet?"

"Mittelt." She deadpans, as this was the fifth time he has gotten it wrong.

"Listen Mittelt, surely there is a better long-term living condition than moving in with us." He continues.

"Well, I don't have anywhere else to go." She quietly mutters. "Your son is the only one who looked out for me and I want to pay him back! But... if it puts you out in any way, I could stay somewhere else if needed."

"N-No dear! You can stay!" My mother exclaims. "and lord know we have the room, it's just that our other son..."

"Issei is an abnormally horny child." My father scoffs. "He's a pervert and he is not to be trusted!"

"Well put." My mother agrees.

"That... kind of harsh." I blink slowly.

"But it's true!" My father growls.

"Notice how I never said it was untrue, only harsh." I state as I take a quiet sip of tea. "So, can she stay?"

"Yes she may." My mother nods.

"Thanks, Mom, Dad!" I grin as I get up and stretch.

Issei walks through the front door looking absolutely dead inside, bags under his eyes and his shoulders slumped.

He lets out a quick yawn and walks past us, not even noticing Mittelt as he retreats up the stairs

"Well, let's get you to your room, Mittelt." I yawn as I begin walking to the stairs. "I have school tomorrow."

'hm, how are we going to fix things when Asia moves in... I suppose I could always get Mittelt to move into my room, I can sleep on that mattress I have under my bed for exactly this situation... hmmm... ah well, I'll figure it out... day after tomorrow? That sounds about right in the canon timeline, day after tomorrow!'

* * *

**Hi all, I got this chapter done tonight (technically this morning) so I am just going to post it! **

**Guest Reviews:**

**Middernacht: "Love it!**  
**Are you gonna have ryu troll Rias in some way?**  
**My recommendation would be he pretends to have hatred for her and does it smugly but is almost king to the rest of the peerage. P**  
**When Ryu's power's are revealed when he uses Tiamat's balance breaker will he scream out "ZE WARULDO" (THE WORLD)**  
**What is your favourite JOJO reference? mine is stuck between WRY and goodbye jojo"**

**.**

**Nah, Ryu is going to just sort of ignore her for the most part.**

**He actually does it this chapter.**

**.**

**UCHN: "You scared the f*ck out of me! I actually had an idea way too similar to this one. I mean, not the plot itself, but the Dragons you're using. The only silver lining is that your Bahamut and mine are too different. Like, the powers are painfully similar, but their characters are completely different.**

**Ah... I need to hurry up with my story."**

**.**

**You really should, I would love to read it!**

**.**

**Guest 001: " soooo... is he going to get EVERY female character to be in his harem?**  
**because that sound kinda dumb **

**but meh, i don't care, just do what you want to do"**

**.**

**Yes, all of them, every single one, his mom, Rias' mom, Asia, Freed, Koneko, Ophis, Ophis 2 ponytail edition, that one guy who owns the icecream parlor-**

**If you want a serious answer, I am going to keep it tame, 4 to 6 girls... compared to Issei's normal like 18 thousand.**

**.**

* * *

**Anyway, ill see you all the next time I decide to work on this~**


	4. Chapter 4: Life Of The Party

**I do not own Dxd, Only the oc and any 'new' sacred gear I have created.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Powerful Entities Talking"** (Such as dragons and angry gods who are shouting)

**[Boost]: Ddraig**

**{Divide} Albion**

**-Breakdown- 'Thought' : Bahamut **

**=Time Dilation= **_**'Thought'**_** : Tiamat**

* * *

Ahhh, it's a lovely morning, the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming, and glowey eyed skeletons are safely hidden in closets- wait a second... haven't I used this phrase before?

"HOLY FUCK! RYUUU! THERE'S A FUCKING GIRL HERE!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shout at the wall. "IM TRYING TO SLEEP!"

It's a wonderful... Tues...day... "fuck... I'm going to be late for school, aren't I?"

I quickly hop to my feet and stretch, only for my door to be kicked open by Issei. "OHMYGOSH RYU! THERE'S A TEENAGE GIRL LIVING HERE!"

"That is Mittelt, touch her or perv on her and you die, m'kay? I can and will give her full rights to kick you in the dick whenever she wants if you do so, and I am pretty sure she is a little sadistic bitch, so I would watch your perversions around her."

"Aaahhh." Issei sagely nods. "I see... she is your girlfriend."

"No!" Comes the shout of rejection from two parts of the house, my room and the room next door.

"Don't worry big bro! As long as I am still breathing, I will make sure that both of us get our dream of a harem!"

"I don't want a harem." I deadpan.

"Yes, you do." My brother chuckles as Mittelt pokes her head into my room. "and I will get us one! With your strength and my perversion ANYTHING may be accomplished!"

"Do I need to suplex you down the stairs... again?"

"…"

"I am going to take that as a yes."

"NONONO DON'T DO IT!" Issei shouts while sprinting out of the room.

Mittelt watches him sprint by then looks at me. "So, what do I have to do for you to tell me when and why you suplexed your squishy brother down the stairs?"

"To be completely fair, I did put a mattress at the bottom." I shrug.

"when and why?"

I scoff and rub my forehead. "It was about... three years ago now... the bastard set me up on a blind date with this girl named Akia, basically the female equivalent of my brother who has the ability to determine a man's... size... with but a single glance... and is a massive annoying pervert that finally stopped bothering me after seventeen long months of the silent treatment."

I shiver. "That girl is fucking twisted."

"…"

"Huh..." Mittelt's eyes slowly lower as she stares blankly at my shirtless body. "That's nice..."

"Isn't it though? I am such a good older brother, it's law that as the older brother I can pick on my younger brother, but god forbid anyone else do it, they are going to fucking die!"

"Mhm."

I walk over to her and whisper into her ear, her height of 4'9 being at about my neck, allowing her to stare blankly at my chest while only barely tilting her head. "Why do you think I am trying to figure out how to use Breakdown Bahamut to tear a hole in reality to send myself to the underworld? My brother is a total fucking idiot so he is defiantly going to piss off something strong."

"Mhm."

"You aren't listening to a word I am saying, are you?"

"Mhm."

"…" I stare at her with half lidded eyes.

I slowly close the door, causing her to snap out of her daze.

"S-Sorry!"

* * *

I stare blankly at Rias and Asia from the corner of the room, Mittelt standing slightly behind me and peeking out at the Gremory and her servant.

"I am having the strangest sense of déjà vu..." I quietly mutter.

"Issei is an abnormally horny child." My father scoffs. "He's a pervert and he is not to be trusted!"

"Well put." My mother agrees.

"Oi!" My brother pouts. "Come on dad, how can you say that about your own son?!"

"In addition to room and board, there is something else she can get from living here with you." Rias cuts in. "She can learn to be a good wife."

"She can learn to do WHAT?!" The three Hyoudous on the couches ask, the small blond behind me also asking the same question.

My mother and father grasp each other's hands with tears streaming out of their eyes. "After all these years, I never thought we would actually find someone to sleep with this big lug and give us grandchildren!" My father sobs. "I had all of my hopes on Ryu."

"Dad!" Issei cries.

"Maybe a marriage will cull his unholy obsession with 'the porographys'." My mother cries.

"I'm sure you both know this, but I wanted to say that your son is a great guy." Asia beams

"Well, isn't she cute as a button." My mother smiles.

"She sure is!" My father grins.

"Miss Rias, we would be glad to take in Asia _(A/n Pronounced as the massive continent and not her name which is As-ia) _ and let her live with our pervert son, but we have a bit of a problem, we have already taken in one of Ryu's friends and don't have a second guest room..."

"That's fine, she can just stay in my room." Issei states.

Everyone in the building- excluding Asia, god bless her soul- stares at Issei with half lidded eyes.

"Yeah, no... Mittelt will move into my room, I'll sleep on that mattress under my bed, hell will freeze over before I let you and a female live in the same room." I deadpan.

"What?! Come on bro! Pleaaaase?!" Issei exclaims.

"Piss off, I am not indulging your fantasies." I growl.

"But why do you get to have a girl sleep in your room and I don't?" Issei cries.

"Because he is a normal functioning member of society?" My father asks.

"He doesn't have over one hundred porn mags hidden throughout his room that would scar his roommate for life." My mother adds in.

"He wouldn't grope me while I sleep." Mittelt deadpans.

"He has his lewd desires reigned in?" Rias adds in her two cents as well.

"I'm not a giant perv that only thinks about what a girl would look like naked when I first meet her, or think thoughts such as 'Blond and busty gets me lusty', 'Erection.', or any other moronic rapey bullshit that flows through that twisted mind of yours?" I continue.

"You all are so cold!" Issei sobs.

"It's okay Issei." Asia says as she pats his shoulder. "I don't think you are a pervert."

"Poor, poor innocent child." I sigh.

I look to Mittelt. "Annnyway, let's get you moved out and into my room."

I sigh. "This is going to be annoying..."

* * *

"Hey, Ryu, Mittelt, we are going out for a while so you two have the entire house to yourselves~" my mother hums as she looks through her purse.

"Are you insinuating something?" I ask from my place on the couch, Mittelt sitting beside me with her eyes glued onto the tv which is playing a recently popular anime.

"What?" My father asks. "Nooooo, we are just letting you know that your brother won't be back from his trip for two or three days and we will be gone for upwards of four hours, use that information however you will."

"o...kay?" I slowly blink.

"See you two later~" my mother hums in a sing-songy tone as she and my father walk out the door.

"…" I silently watch them leave.

"Alright, my parents are gone, so now I need you to do something for me."

"Hm?" Mittelt blinks while looking over to me. "Need me to do what?"

"Just a thing..."

Her face is slowly reddening. "T-This is so sudden... when I moved in, I knew this would eventually happen, but at the first chance you get?! You prude! B-But I guess I d-did say I agreed to you b-being the boss, so I guess I can't r-resist, but please! A-As my first please b-be gentl-"

"Not that." I deadpan.

"Oh." The loli fallen blinks. "Ignore everything I just said."

"I refuse to believe that you are a virgin." I continue. "You are what, several THOUSAND years old?! You fell from heaven for SOMETHING, I am assuming it was that."

"I... didn't fall from heaven... I am a second generation fallen... I was born in the underworld... AND I AM SIXTEEN DAMNIT!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Moving on!" I exclaim "You may have noticed that my brother and Asia has been gone on a 'trip' for the past eight days."

"Yeah." She nods. "At least I don't have to worry about him undressing me with his eyes."

"There is an actual reason that he is gone now, along with the entire Occult Research Club, and it isn't a field trip." I explain. "You see, Rias Gremory, heiress to the house of Gremory, found herself in a bit of a pickle, she is engaged to be married to one Riser Phenix, third in line to the house Phenix, and she really doesn't like that considering Riser is an arrogant douchebag who fucks everyone in his peerage- maybe even his little sister who is also included in his peerage- and basically, they had an agreement to marry after Rias completed collage, until maybe like four-ish weeks ago, when the families started pushing Rias into marrying Riser early, now, she really didn't like this so her brother, the Maou Lucifer himself- who is a massive sis-con and according to one of the dragons in my head, a fucking ungrateful little gnat for daring to have a peerage member named 'Bahamut' - gave her an out, if Rias wanted to get out of this arranged marriage, all she needed to do was beat Riser in a rating game."

"This feels like a lot of exposition." Mittelt sighs.

"Now, Riser and his FULL peerage- that's a total of sixteen if you didn't know-"

"I know what a peerage and rating game is." Mittelt deadpans.

"Then I suppose you don't need me to tell you that Rias stands no chance... even with my brother's boosted gear, he has only had it unlocked for less than a month, they are going to lose, I don't see how they can beat Riser when he is GOING to use a phoenix tear AND has stupid regeneration... and that bastard is going to horribly beat my brother to get Rias to surrender..." I finish.

"Okay, I can see why you wouldn't like that, but where do I come in?" Mittelt asks. "Why do you need me?"

"Well, it goes something like this, I need you to-"

* * *

Mittelt and I had just finished watching the rating game between Rias and Riser.

"…"

Mittelt slowly looks over to me and growls. "I want to say that he deserved some of the beating he got... for the dress break thing... but now I am just pissed off."

I allow my bangs to slightly cover my face.

"I am going to kill that man... regeneration be damned."

"Please do." She frowns. "I hate him just from watching his arrogance."

I stand up. "Alright, I need you to do that thing we talked about, I really want to cause him pain, and it will be much easier if you give me the thing I asked for."

"Hmmm, I don't know, it would leave me pretty tired." She states as she taps her chin.

"If you do, I won't wear a shirt in my room."

"DEAL!"

"Surprisingly easy..." I mutter. "You know, for bashing my brother so much, you are such a pervert..."

"Sh-Shut up!" She pouts. "It's not like I want to stare at your abs or anything."

"Are you... fucking tsundere-ing me?!" I ask.

"NO!"

* * *

I examine my nails. 'thanks for the support, Tiamat.'

_**'KYAHAHAH! I just did this because it is going to be HILARIOUS!'**_

I hear a loud 'fwoosh' of fire on the other side of the door. "Greetings refined devils of the underworld! On behalf of the house of Phenix, Riser would like to thank each and every one of you for coming today."

"This is a historic moment for the devils, and I want our dear guests to be the first to know." Riser continues. "Two great dynasties are about to become one, Lord Riser of the distinguished house of Phenix shall wed Lady Rais of the illustrious house of Gremory!"

"And now, I present to you, MY BRIDE!" The sound of a teleportation circle echoes throughout the room. "RIAS GREMOR-"

***SLAM***

"S-Sir!" A guard shouts as he rushes through the door as Rias teleports into the room.

"You better have a good reason for being here or you will die where you stand, servant, now, what was so important that it made you interrupt this high-class event?"

"S-Someone attacked our garrison and T-Threatened to kill all of th-the others unless I read this out loud." The guard whimpers.

***Murmer***

***Murmer***

I hear the ruffling of paper as he unfolds my note.

"D-Dear I-idiot chicken wing... y-you hurt my brother... so now your subscription of b-being a-alive has e-expired... M-Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda-"

He is silenced as a fireball detonates at his feet horribly burning him, Riser holding out his hand with a large scowl on his face

"Muda." Another voice finishes, holding a single fist up to Riser's chest.

"GAAAH-"

Riser flies through the stone wall behind him, a trail of fire spewing from his head, of which is missing half, his torso, which has several holes in it, and his limbs, each twisted at an unnatural angle.

***Gasp***

I put my hands in my pocket as my hood falls down. "Sup."

***Super Smashbros Brawl Main Theme Intensifi-**

I grin and walk towards the hole I made by throwing a dumbass through a wall.

"I, Ryu Hyoudou, Challenge you, Riser Phenix and your entire peerage to a one on sixteen duel." I state as I continue walking forwards. "You tortured my brother in front of his king."

The tile floor under my feet cracks and steadily turn to sand that slowly flows away from me. "I didn't take kindly to that."

Riser lifts himself from the rubble in the next room.

"So, what do you say? A chance to get back at that pawn by killing his brother, or are you going to wuss out you arrogant fuckboy."

"Hm, this wasn't what I had planned, but it will do..." Lucifer himself hums in thought as he makes his presence known.

"B-Brother?!" Rias asks.

* * *

I lazily roll my shoulders and crack my neck.

"You don't have to do this!" Rias cries from a strange hologram that looks like a strange shard of glass. "Issei would be heartbroken if you were to die!"

I stare ahead at sixteen people and place my hands in my pockets.

I close my eyes and smile. "It is going to take a lot more than an arrogant devil and his harem of groupies to kill me."

"The duel between Ryu Hyoudou and the peerage of Riser Phenix will now begin!" Sirzechs exclaims, signaling all seventeen people on the battlefield to start fighting.

"Come on." I grin. "I hope you all give me a real fight."

* * *

**Hi all! Just wanted to post another chapter of this, see you all the next time this is updated~**

**Guest Review(s):**

**Ill:"It would be interesting if Tiamat's Balance Breaker's Time Stop was precise, for example, he could make a 'Time Bubble' which could stop/slow/accelerate time in a contained area.**  
**He could make the 'Time Bubble' in someone's brain, he could coagulate blood and kill/injure the victim.**  
**Plus, I think there is already a time stopping Sacred Gear...**  
**Thanks for the chapter!"**

**.**

**Tiamat doesn't ACTUALLY stop time, just speeds Ryu up to the point where time is 'stopped'.**

**That balance breaker itself probably pushes Ryu's Temporal Tiamat into a Longinus.**

* * *

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Taking Out The Trash

**I do not own Dxd, Only the oc and any 'new' sacred gear I have created.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Powerful Entities Talking"** (Such as dragons and angry gods who are shouting)

**[Boost]: Ddraig**

**{Divide} Albion**

**-Breakdown- 'Thought' : Bahamut **

**=Time Dilation= **_**'Thought'**_** : Tiamat**

* * *

"BEGIN!"

Four of Riser's pawns instantly rush forwards.

I pull out my phone and briefly scroll through it.

"Hm, I like this song." I note as I hop back to gain a bit more distance.

I double tap the screen and put it back in my pocket.

**Bgm: ****Showdown - Pendulum**

I look back to the four pawns and put on my sunglasses, my eyes shifting to a bright neon orange underneath the lenses, I take a sudden step forwards as two of the four pawns pull out rather large chainsaws.

'ah, the two green-haired lolis that Issei stripped... kind of fair that they would be pissed at anything even slightly resembling him...'

I grab both of them by the top of the head as I flip over them, avoiding the synchronized chainsaw slashes, then bash their heads together as I land, flinging the two of them towards the other pawns.

The other pawns, being a small blue haired girl with two strange ponytails on each side of her head looking sort of like a fucking axolotl in the way one bends up and one bends downwards, the next being a tribal looking girl with silver hair tied up behind her head, she wears a bikini with a long piece of cloth attached to the front and back of the bottom and a translucent pink Hagoromo around her arms, catch both of the short green-haired lolis in their arms and take a brief second to look down at them, each having a line of blood running down their foreheads.

That brief loss of focus costs them however as I lunge forwards and land a few light jabs to the face of the blue haired girl, then I swap my target, quickly spinning on my feet, and roundhouse kicking the other girl in the face as her arms are occupied, sending her, and the small girl she is holding, sprawling across the floor.

I turn my attention back to the blue-haired girl who is reeling and gut-punch her, causing her to cough up some spit and a little blood.

**"Four of lord Riser's pawns have been retired."**

"Tch-" Riser clicks his tongue and points to the four remaining pawns. "You four, Promote... then show him his place."

Then he looks to his other pieces. "And you all, attack."

"Promotion: Queen!" The pawns exclaim as a burst of magical power is pushed out from them.

I leap to the side as a great sword is swung downwards at me as part of a leap.

I lean backwards as a second sword, this time a flaming broadsword threatens to cut me in half.

I do a backwards hand spring to get out of the way of the Chinese looking rook that swung her leg towards where my head was, allowing me to practically matrix her leg as I go around it.

"Time to get serious then!" I exclaim as I summon the platinum gauntlet of Breakdown Bahamut.

I duck under a swipe of the second mask-wearing thug-looking rook with brown hair that has red streaks in it and punch the floor causing a massive cloud of dust to cover both of us.

**-Breakdown-**

I close my eyes to avoid the dust.

_**'Uppercut'**_

My fist collides with the chin of the mask-wearing rook, causing her to take a step back.

**'Bring up your gauntlet to parry middle left'**

I do as Bahamut says and block a counter punch with my forearm before swinging my arm outwards to repel the blow.

_**'Snapkick!'**_

My foot makes contact with her stomach, launching her out of the cloud of smoke.

**'Zweihander! Downwards diagonal slash from the left.'**

I leap backwards, out of the smoke cloud, as it is cleared by the blast of wind that the greatsword creates when it smashes into the ground.

Two pawns appear in front of me, now imbued with the power of a queen, the one on the left, a brown haired girl wearing a maid outfit and the one on the right, a second maid, this one with brown hair that is lighter than the first.

The one with darker hair blurs towards me, cocking a fist back while the one in the back shoots a large watermelon-sized blast of demonic energy at me.

I use my gauntleted hand to swat the ball away and catch the other maid's fist with my offhand.

A burst of wind is pushed out from us as her fist makes contact with my palm, the fact that my strength is equal to hers even when she is promoted briefly stunning the rest of the peerage.

"You are starting to piss me off..."

I start repeatedly punching her in the face with my gauntleted hand, finishing a four-punch combo with a knee to the gut then toss her out of the way with my other hand which is still holding onto her fist.

**"One of lord Riser's pawns have been retired."**

I take a moment to see that Riser, his queen, and Ravel are still where they were and turn my attention back to the second maid pawn and quickly dash over to her punch her in the stomach, lifting her off the ground only to be hit by five more stomach punches, each keeping her in the air like some sort of demented game of keepie-uppie

I send her flying into the Chinese rook that was going to flank me with a roundhouse kick and catch the hands of the second rook that was going to attack me.

**"One of lord Riser's pawns have been retired."**

I headbutt her and knee her in the stomach, causing her to retreat once more, then I lunge for the other rook who lights her fists on fire with her demonic energy.

I hop back as the knight wielding a flaming sword goes to impale me, then I kick her towards the rook and grab the back of her head, swinging my new weapon face-first into the head of the Chinese rook.

I go to strike the rook in the face with my gauntleted hand, but a cylinder of runes appears around me for the briefest of seconds, that the time being mere seconds even when I am thinking at one hundred times normal speed.

"SHIT!" I shout as I raise my gauntleted hand above me.

**-Breakdo*****BOOOOM***

**Bgm: glitches and eventually fades.**

A massive cloud of smoke surrounds me.

**"One of lord Riser's knights have been retired."**

**"One of lord Riser's rooks have been retired."**

"…"

The smoke slowly clears revealing me with my hoodie torn to pieces, the entire upper left half gone, my pants not fairing much better as they have multiple holes throughout the shin and knee area.

My hair is covering my eyes.

"Hoh?" The queen laughs. "You are still alive?"

"Ni, Li, finish him off." Riser calls out, causing the two cat girls to launch themselves forwards with giant grins.

"NYA!" "HYA!" They grunt as they leap into the air.

"…"

"Balance Break."

My gauntlet extends up my arm then extends to cover my chest and other arm, then starts rapidly going down my other arm and legs, finally a simple helmet with two white gemstone eyes appears over my head with two horns that point forwards to the front, and two that point back, much like Bahamut.

I reach out and catch each cat girl by the face and slam them onto the ground.

I slowly begin to lightly squeeze their heads, then they suddenly turn into blue particles and are teleported away.

**"Two of lord Riser's pawns have been retired."**

I look towards the closest enemy, the knight wielding a two handed greatsword, her black hair tied up behind her head.

I slide to a halt in front of her and grab her arms as I knee her in the face, two large silver draconic wings springing from my back.

**"One of lord Riser's knights have been retired."**

I use my new wings to launch myself towards the rook who is now being supported by the non-Ravel bishop.

More runes appear around me.

**-Breakdown-**

**-Breakdown-**

**-Breakdown-**

**-Breakdown-**

**-Breakdown-**

**-Breakdown-**

An explosion begins to take form but it quickly fizzles out and disappears, then I launch a brutal combo towards the rook who takes the first four like a champ, but is very quickly overwhelmed by my several punches and breakdowns which happen because the queen tries to smite me with her explosive magic again, then I simply take out the bishop with a snap kick as more purple runes fizzle around me with the application of several more breakdowns.

**"One of lord Riser's rooks have been retired."**

**"One of lord Riser's bishops have been retired."**

I look up to see Riser's queen floating up above me, and Riser quickly rushing towards me with a flaming fist cocked back.

I smirk under my helmet as I raise two cupped hands up to his queen, much like how Vegeta would do a final flash.

**-Release-**

A beam of explosive power and fire launches right towards her and knocks her out of the sky, the force of the beam cracking the ground around me and causing even Riser's charge to falter.

**"Lord Riser's queen has been retired."**

I slowly walk towards him. "Now, Riser, I have taken out every peerage member I wish to take out while you could only hopelessly watch, but I don't think you have lost hope yet... You are planning on using your regeneration to outlast me... So, allow me to show you just how much you are outmatched..."

Riser raises his hands above his head and creates a massive ball of fire which he then throws at me.

"Do it..."

**-TRANSFORM!-**

A beam of white light strikes down on me from above, erasing Riser's fireball that was steadily reaching me.

The ground crumbles and cracks, dust rapidly shoved away from the beam that is steadily growing smaller.

The beam stops being blinding and is mostly a glow, showing off my new form.

The helmet of my armor hasn't changed much, but the rest of the body has drastically changed, the shoulders of my armor each have two small fake metal wings pointing out to the sides, one on the front and one on the back, and the armor has taken on a more white color than actually silver, there is a single small metal wing on each heel and my new gauntlets have crosses on every single knuckle, on my back, are now four silver draconic wings that nearly instantaneously transition into white feathered wings.

**-Breakdown Bahamut: Seraph Mode!-**

The beam fades completely as I slowly walk forwards. "I managed to create this fairly recently... I simply broke down several light spears and used that power to fuel this transformation... no other user thought of this, and this evolution is quite unnatural, I had to go through quite a bit of pain to get the transformations working, but this is my subspecies balance breaker... and every burn, scrape, and bruise was worth it."

Riser flinches at my holy aura.

I snap my fingers summoning twelve pink light spears that skewer Riser's arms, legs, and torso, turning him into a pin cushion.

"AAARG-" he shouts in agony as he rolls on the floor, his body erupting into flames as the spears disappear.

I slowly walk over to him and lift him up by his hair, he has surprisingly healed most of his wounds, but his healing is clearly a lot slower than it was in the rating game with Rias.

I punch him in the stomach, causing him to shout again and stumble back as I release his head.

Then I punch forwards and sink the five clawed fingers of Breakdown Bahamut into his lower stomach.

**-Breakdown-**

**-Breakdown-**

**-Breakdown-**

The flames that begin to appear are reduced to cinders and he coughs blood, then I punch him in the face with my other gauntleted hand, searing his face with the crosses on my knuckles and sending him rolling across the floor, the punch seemingly launching him further than it should have.

He slowly tries to sit up. "No! Stop it! Don't! This engagement is important for the purpose of all devil kind!"

"Hm, I did say that Rias couldn't marry a dead man, now didn't I?" I hum as I slowly walk forwards. "But what makes you think that I care about your shitty race? I am here for one reason... and one reason only."

"YOU HURT MY BROTHER!" I shout as I uppercut him, sending him sprawling across the ground again, the gauntlet on my hand pulsing as i hit him, sending him rolling and flipping backwards for about thirty feet, the pain from the several punches slowly starting to hamper his healing.

"AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR IT!" I shout as I cup my hands in front of myself again. "TAKE EVERY SINGLE LAST DROP OF THIS HOLY POWER!"

"STOP! DON'T HURT HIM!" A new voice exclaims as someone stands in front of me, her arms out to her sides fully prepared to shield her older sibling with her body.

"…"

"Step aside little girl, or your next." I growl.

"P-Please... s-stop..." She whimpers, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

**-Deactivate-**

"Tch-" I scoff as I turn around and walk away, my balance breaker transforming back into its regular form. "You are lucky Riser Phenix, killing you in front of your sister and family would leave a bad taste in my mouth."

I glance back. "You don't deserve a sister like her, Riser, you are an arrogant douchebag who's only strength is that he is the world's best punching bag, you are pathetic and weak, you only won against Rias because your queen used a Pheonix Tear, not to mention you allowed your queen to attack me several times even when your other pieces were in the blast range. If you had the chance, I wonder, would you sacrifice your own sister to score a win against me?"

Ravel slowly blushes at the first couple of words then frowns at the last words.

"This party is a drag." I sigh as I turn back around. "My phone got busted, you and your peerage were a total disappointment, and I think I might just go home."

"If you try to marry Rias after this, I will come back and kill you I hope you know, my brother and his friends fought long and hard against that and I won't let you simply do it anyway because you cheated." I growl.

"Balance Break."

A magic circle appears below me and several tendrils of energy quickly appear and try to dismantle it in a fraction of a millisecond only for the world to freeze.

I target the tendrils of energy with my Breakdown Bahamut and utterly destroy them.

**-Breakdown-**

**-Breakdown-**

**-Breakdown-**

**-Breakdown-**

**-Breakdown-**

**-Breakdown-**

**-Breakdown-**

**-Breakdown-**

I teleport out of the underworld.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Mittelt asks.

"Dealt with, you will probably see it sometime tomorrow or later tonight on deviltube or whatever that site is called." I scoff, now in a new hoodie as I faceplant on my mattress.

"Oi! Remember the promise!" She cries.

"Hm?" I hum as I look up to her.

"Ditch the shirt." She deadpans.

"But it's kind of chilly." I sigh.

She stares blankly at me without saying a word.

"…"

"FINE!" I sigh.

***Grumble Grumble*** "Diminutive bitch." I mutter under my breath as I take off my shirt.

"Mmmm... Abs." She mumbles with glazed over eyes.

"You have a problem." I state in an emotionless, dead tone.

"it's only a problem when you put on a shirt..." She replies, in the same equally dead tone.

"Is this your way of trying to become my girlfriend or something?!" I ask with a frown.

"…"

"no."

"Suuure." I sigh as I lean back on the mattress. "You know, you actually look a lot like Riser's little sister, you know that?"

"What?!" She asks. "No, I don't."

"you are both blond, tend to tie your hair up in some sort of variation of pigtails, are vertically challenged-"

"Oi! You are the last one I want to hear that from manlet!"

"Ouch..." I slowly blink. "that is like the only place I am not well defended... huh... should probably work on that..."

I look at the still closed door. "What do you want, Issei?"

The door slowly opens revealing TWO people, Issei clutching his boosted gear arm and Rias Gremory herself.

Mittelt takes this time to crawl under her blankets. "G-going to sleep now."

"We need to talk." The red-haired devil states.

"Fuck off I'm sleeping." I deadpan as I stare blankly at her, with both of my hands flipping her off.

* * *

**Hi all~ here Is part 2 of the last chapter~ I just couldn't resist writing it, so take it! But don't expect this to update this frequently, this is sort of a 1-time-thing, so... I hope you had fun reading it! See you all when I next update this!**

**Guest review:**

**Guest 001****: Just a curious guest review/question. Will Ryu ever bust out a Double Balance Breaker?**

**.**

**he sort of just did, but that was just so her could temporarily breakdown the magic stopping him from teleporting to and from the underworld, normally, Bahamut and Tiamat say that is a no-go as they get shoved into roughly the same space in Ryu's mind-scape, but they allowed it this one time because Bahamut wanted to 'make a scene to show what a REAL Bahamut is capable of.'**

**and Tiamat just wanted to cause pain and suffering to anyone really, she is pretty easy to convince, the psychotic bitch.**

**but this will not be the last time Ryu does a double balance breaker, considering the foes in the future he might have to face, but it will probably be the last time he will get both dragons to agree to use it in such a mundane way such as transportation.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner and Divulgence

**I do not own Dxd, Only the oc and any 'new' sacred gear I have created.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Powerful Entities Talking"** (Such as dragons and angry gods who are shouting)

**[Boost]: Ddraig**

**{Divide} Albion**

**-Breakdown- 'Thought' : Bahamut **

**=Time Dilation= **_**'Thought'**_** : Tiamat**

* * *

My eyes snap open.

"WHATEVER! I'M TAKING OFF MY CLOTHES TOO!" I hear Aisa exclaim in the next room. "I Swear! I am not going to be left out any more!"

I shoved Issei and Rias out of my room last night then locked the door.

"…"

"Why is my fucking brother a harem anime protaganist?" I sigh.

Mittelt tiredly looks up from her pillow. "Mnnn."

She faceplants against it.

"I mean, I'm the cool one, why don't I have naked girls sleeping with me." I sigh.

"Mnnn."

"He didn't even break up Rias' wedding and sold his arm to a dragon for no reason." I sigh. "What does he have that I don't."

"Charisma." Mittelt mutters as she turns her head to the side and cracks open an eye. "Now let me sleep, fuck-o"

"Charisma?! You are telling me that him being a massive perv means he has 'Charisma'?!" I ask. "Do YOU like him as well!?"

"Gross." She scoffs. "I like someone else."

"Me, right?"

"…"

"Shut." She deadpans.

"I mean, that's how these things normally go, right?"

"Are you going to shut up so I can sleep or not?" Mittelt asks.

"Probably not." I shrug. "Want to go out and get some food?"

"Sure, why not."

* * *

"HYOUDOU!" Some dude roars as he leaps out from an alleyway at me with a pipe raised.

I nonchalantly catch his hand and murmur. "Huh, it has been a while since I was jumped by a fucking idiot..."

I grab his forearm with my other hand and twist his hand at the wrist 180 degrees.

"AAAAGH-"

I silence him with a brutal gut punch that knocks him unconscious.

"…"

"Do you do this... every day?" Mittelt asks.

We left through the window because I didn't want to deal with Rias' bullshit.

"Pretty much." I shrug.

"…" she is quiet for a few seconds as she brushes off her black skirt. "That's... nice?"

"It all started about five years-"

"I don't need your life story, Ryu." Mittelt deadpans.

"-ago when I singlehandedly kicked the shit out of a lot of high ranking people in the criminal underworld, it was pretty cool, they started sending assassins after me- and one time they targeted my family but I showed them the error of their ways by hanging them up by their intestines- but in general, yeah, people from the various gangs in Kuoh still try to come after me." I continue. "I think I have become a 'trial' of some sort... like 'go beat up this guy in order to join our gang' they would say to people who they didn't want to join their gangs, and if they actually managed to beat me, that would just prove they belonged... or something like that."

"You have a REALLY fucked up childhood." Mittelt sighs. "And that's coming from me."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"My... father is pretty important... so he simply avoided contact with me after a while so people wouldn't target me to get to him."

"…"

"Kokabiel?"

"What?" She asks

"Shemhazai?"

"Are you... trying to guess my father?" mutters

"Sahariel?"

"Stop." She growls.

"Fucking Azazel?!" I ask.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh, my fucking god."

"…"

I take a deep breath and sigh. "You've got some fucking splaining to do... we'll talk about this over brekfast, sound good?"

"Mhm..."

* * *

"Alright, let's start from the beginning." I sigh as I cast a little magic to prevent eavesdropping. "Who exactly have I been letting sleep in my room for the past three or so weeks?"

She looks down at the large bowl of ramen before her and lets out a quiet sigh. "My name is Mittelt, and I am the only daughter of the Governor General of the fallen angels."

"I have six wings and I was drafted into Raynare's group after Kokabiel started recruiting low ranking fallen angels for a job, now, you might think, why would he draft a fallen with six wings when he was looking for low ranking fallen, and that is because I have been keeping four of my wings hidden from my comrades for as long as I can remember."

"Why were you labeled as a stray, then? I imagine your father wouldn't normally do that; he seems like a pretty chill guy."

"He... didn't exactly know about this job... Kokabiel made us swear for secrecy... or else." She mutters. "He most likely didn't realize I was a part of this whole operation until after you turned Raynare and Dohnaseek over to him."

"Doesn't that seem kind of sketchy to you? Kokabiel making you swear secrecy?" I ask.

"As I said before, my father is a really important man, he has to not show favorites and thus I started down at the bottom with only a single pair of wings, as a random six winged fallen showing up would have been suspicious considering how I have never... existed... in heaven." She continues. "And completing jobs for any of the leaders is a fast way to get promoted, those promoted get better training, and thus get more pairs of wings... so it wouldn't be suspicious for me to use more of my hidden strength."

"…"

"…"

She rubs the back of her head with her hand. "And now my father probably thinks I died... and you or the Gremory girl killed me and he will probably be a little... murdery... about that."

"God damnit Mittelt." I sigh.

"You know what?" I ask. "I don't even care."

"You... don't care?" She asks.

"Not even a fraction of one percent of a fuck is how much I give." I deadpan. "But considering I don't want twelve-winged-death on my hands, you are going to fucking call him and say that you are still alive."

"Other than that," I continue. "I don't care. You are still the bitchy little midget that I sort of became friends with."

"Oi." She pouts.

"Now eat your damn ramen before it gets cold." I frown. "I didn't pay the ridiculous price of four-thousand yen for a buffet so you could eat cold ramen."

"Thankfully that guy who attacked me made the yen in his wallet forfeit, so we managed to eat here basically free, but damnit if you waste food ill bitch at you for a good ten minutes on the walk home."

She looks down at her noodles and blushes lightly. "Th-thanks, Ryu... I haven't ever told anyone that... and it means a lot to me that you don't mind that I practically l-lied to you this entire time."

'ugh... so what am I going to do when I eventually meet Azazel, just walk up to him and be all, 'Hi, I'm Ryu, your daughter has a crush on me.'? That's dumb... and probably would get me slaughtered nigh instantaneously... or it could lead to a pretty cool fight! One or the other.'

_**'I will be forced to add 'Fucker of Azazel's daughter' to your list of titles along with 'Pheonix Killer', 'Sleeping Dragon Awoken' and 'Stray Devil Slayer'.'**_

'Damn it Tiamat'

* * *

"Call him."

"S-should I?"

"Mittelt."

"Can we pleaaase do this another time?"

"You are legitimately murdering me the longer you put this off, Mittelt."

We look down at the cars crossing below the bridge for a moment then she eventually sighs and pulls out a normal smartphone.

"…"

"What?" She asks as she looks over to me, briefly pausing from typing in numbers.

"I... kind of expected like a... magic circle?"

"Too bad. The future is now." She deadpans as she finishes typing the last 3 digits.

***Riiiing***

"…"

***Riiiing***

We awkwardly exchange glances then look away.

***Riiiin-Click***

"MITTEEEELLT!" A voice cries over the line causing both Mittelt and I to lean away from the phone to protect our hearing.

"H-Hi A-Azazel." she quietly whispers

"You are alive!" The voice cries again. "I thought that breakdown bastard killed youuu!"

"I'm okay d-dad..." Mittelt whispers into the phone hiding a massive blush with her hands, probably embarrassed by her father's antics.

"Where are you?! Ill teleport right over and pick you up!"

"It's okay! I-im with a friend." Mittelt cuts him off.

"But Mittelt, you don't have friends..." comes his- probably unintentional- snappy response.

"Ouch" I wince.

"Hm? Who's that?" Azazel asks.

"I'm the breakdown bastard." I hum, leaning forwards slightly so the phone can pick up my voice better.

"Stay away from my daughter you little shit!" Azazel snarls through the phone. "I won't have you corrupt my adorable Mit-tan!"

I slowly blink with a blank face and a straight mouth.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?!" Mittelt and I ask at the same time.

"…"

"Nothing~" Azazel hums to Mittelt before turning his attention back to me. "Now, you listen here you bastard, if even a single hair on her head was harmed in the past month you are going to regret it."

"Now, where are you? You need to come back to the Grigori." He continues.

"Actually, dad... I uh- kind of want to stay with Ryu." Mittelt slowly states.

"WHAT?!" We both wince at his loud tone.

"Yeah, uh, I'm gonna just go on ahead and give you two some privacy." I quietly whisper as I shuffle away from Mittelt, inserting a finger into my ear and twisting it back and forth, muttering. "Damn... dude's got a set of lungs on him."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MITTELT?!" Azazel asks. "Why?!"

* * *

'And now my Image of Azazel being like a cool uncle is ruined... fuck my life.'

I open the front door to the Hyoudou Residence and flop down on the couch. "Sweet! The pain in my neck is at school."

'Hm, my parents are away as well, nice.'

"Hmmm... what do I want to do more than anything in the world..."

"…" I spend about a minute pondering.

"Nap."

The front door opens, revealing Mittelt who looks slightly dead inside. "That was horrifying."

"What?" I ask. "The fact that your dad ruined my perfectly good 'cool uncle' vision of him, or the fact that he went full Serafall siscon mode at you."

"What-"

"Serafall is a siscon... this is common knowledge."

"What-"

"I'm going to take a nap now!" I exclaim as I hop up from the couch.

I walk up the stairs and open the door-

"WAIT!" Mittelt exclaims.

"…" I freeze mid step.

I look back. "What?"

"Shirt." She deadpans while holding out a hand.

"…"

"You are a fucking menace to society."

"Shirt."

"Tch- you psycho bitch." I growl as I slide my arms into my shirt, then as I take it off, I roll it up and throw it at her. "Take it."

I flop on my bed and cover myself up with a blanket. "Oho you look like a fucking peasant now! I have a blanket!"

"This is only a minor setback in the quest to stare at your shirtless body."

"You know, you really like to bash my brother for his perversions, but you are the exact same." I deadpan.

"Hey, blame my father, the literal embodiment of lust... the guy who collected SEVERAL extremely rare and valuable materials in order to manufacture a telescope that could pierce through heaven's veil just so he could spy on Gabriel bathing." She sighs. "It didn't work, so now we just have a super telescope sitting around his office gathering dust."

"So, you do this for every guy then?" I ask.

"No, just you." She says, sounding extremely pleased to say it.

"That sounds like a fairly suspicious, 'I want to date you' sort of thing to say."

"Maybe, maybe not." She replies as she sits down on her- my- bed. "I wouldn't be opposed, you have cared for me, don't care about my... racial traits... or parents."

"those muscles." She continues with a slight drool. "Overall a win-win!"

"Sweet." I yawn. "I might take you up on that offer... but for now, sleep."

* * *

I slowly crack my eyes open and slowly sit up. 'ugh what time is it?'

'I feel heavier than normal.'

I look down at my chest to see Mittelt safely nuzzled against it.

'should have expected this- is she drooling?!'

"Mascles." She mumbles in her sleep.

"…"

'Yeah, no... this is pretty weird.'

I try to shake her of but she is surprisingly strong for her height, kind of like Koneko who can lift my brother over her head and toss him like a ragdoll effortlessly.

"Ugh." I grumble as I look over her sleeping form.

'annnd she is wearing only a bra and panties... what the fuck?!'

'…'

_**'enjoy it.'**_

'what?'

_**'you were whining about how Issei had naked girls sleeping with him, and now you have to deal with it. No complaints.'**_

'Tiamat!'

**'to be completely fair, this does go with... Rule Three... was it? On your 'ideas for the future list'... I have no idea what a Xenovia is though.'**

'not you as well, Bahamut!'

i slowly blink.

'ah right, if the O.R.C. holds a club meeting here, _they_ will show up at the church later that night.'

**'Wait what? 'they'?'**

'don't worry about it too much... just please keep a lookout for any holy signatures, there should be a stray priest wielding rapidly running around sometime soon, I plan to steal it off him.'

I resume my struggle against the arms wrapped around my stomach. 'you would think that she would be weaker than this, but nooo.'

'I guess this is what a six-winged's strength feels like... I can't wait till I have to fight Cockabiel.'

That last sentence was sarcasm if you couldn't tell.

"Oi... flat midget with lust issues... wake the fuck up." I frown. "I need to get up."

Her fingers twitch slightly but she seemingly goes back to sleep nigh instantaneously.

"…"

"I wish I could drift in and out of sleep like that." I quietly mutter.

The door slowly creaks open to reveal Issei peeking his head into the room.

He freezes for a few moments, then just gives me a thumbs up and closes the door.

"I'm sorry president, but you can't see Ryu right now, he isn't there." He states as he walks into his room.

'damn, what a bro... I almost feel bad about stealing one of his girls now...'

'almost.'

I start repeatedly poking Mittelt's forehead.

"Wake up Wake up Wake up Wake up Wake up."

"Wake up." I prod her face "Grab a brush and put on a little make up."

I poke her in the face for each word.

Her hand snaps up and grabs my wrist before I can poke her again. "If you don't fucking stop, that finger is coming off." She mutters in a tired haze.

"Fine then." I sigh. "I'm leaving in three hours, so go back to sleep I guess, I'll just stare at the ceiling for a while lamenting the days when I could get up whenever I wanted and- a-are you already asleep again?!"

She lets out a light grunt in her sleep.

"Oh my god." I whisper. "Do you have some sort of sleep disorder or something?!"

"Mnnnn." She groans in her sleep.

"…"

I let out another sigh then lay my head back down. 'ugh fine... use my body for a pillow why don't you?'

'Though I suppose this is slightly better than Issei's situation with Rias and her exhibitionist actions... if Mittelt goes further than this, I am fucking out.'

'…'

'Wait... why am I acting like a pussy little bitch of a harem protaganist? Why be a complete failure like Issei who is still a virgin after several seasons even with all the girls flinging themselves at him... when I can go even further beyond that.'

**'Azazel.'**

'Right. fuck.'

I look over to the clock and frown slightly, the sounds of the entire Gremory group in the other room reaching my ears. 'So today is the start of season 2 hm?'

'…'

'am I really ready to fight a Cadre class fallen?'

I sigh once more as I close my eyes. 'I guess ill find out soon enough.'

***end of chapt-**

"Well, I brought something that might inspire everybody~" my mother hums in my brothers room.

"MOOOM!" Issei cries.

"So, who wants to see Issei and Ryu when they were just little boys?" My mother asks.

My eyes snap open, pupils reduced to slits and my eyes glowing a blaring red.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-'

* * *

**And thus another chapter in Ryu's Bizarre Adventure is completed.**

**Why does watching dxd have to bring me so much pain? Like, I am writing this, and I am only on episode 7 of season 2... hopefully the pace at which Ryu is blasting through the story will slow down a bit now that he is actually participating in the story.**

**Fact: Dxd would be an interesting world that I would be proud to tell my family about and encourage people to watch if it didn't have so much fucking TITS in it.**

**Guest Review(s):**

**Guest 001: "**** Don't give a damn about the devils. Don't let the mc turn to one. I actually want the mc to piss off Rias by saying and showing issei that she reincarnated issei just for his sacred gear to use him for her marriage. Also, don't befriend with Sirzechs and punch him. This is the whole point of this fanfic right?"**

**.**

**That last point is kind of fair, but at the same time, the first is sort of dumb, who in their right mind would REFUSE: 1: Practically immortality, as in, no normal human diseases, no death via aging (Unless you are THOUSANDS UPON THOUSANDS of years old) 2: Magic based off of imagination, do you know how much shit you could make as a Si taking powers from other universes? 3: a chance to eventually have your own peerage harem thing. **  
**That middle point however is kind of egh... Issei is having a good time, so what sort of asshole brother do you have to be to ruin that for him?**

**.**

**See you all the next time I decide to write this, or tomorrow if you are keeping up with Codex of the Universe.**


End file.
